Time Travel Fic
by juman1994
Summary: All the rookie nine and their senseis including team Gai are sent to the past during the 12th year of the war. They are asked to live in Kakashi's old house and journey on missions with their senseis genin teams. Is their a reason why they are back or?
1. Chapter 1

TIME TRAVEL FIC!

"Naruto keep your back straight" Kakashi was couching Naruto and Sasuke during their spar.

"Oi!! Kakashi" hollered a familiar voice. Kakashi halted the training

"Asuma put that light out you're suffocating me!" Kakashi said while fanning the air.

"Touchy touchy" Asuma joked putting out while Kakashi glared at him

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked. Asuma's team trekked after him and were currently having a conversation with his team (more like an argument between Ino and Sakura)

"Tsunade sama wants to see the rookie nine and their senseis along with Gai's team" Asuma elaborated

"Sounds boring" Kakashi sighed

"I'm not going to be responsible during Tsunade's rath so move it" Asuma said and turned away and motioned the rest to follow him.

Kakashi followed in the back walking as slow as slow could possibly get reading Icha

"Sensei hurry up" shouted Naruto

Kakashi only walked a little faster nodding, his head in his book

Asuma got fed up and walked up to him, slammed the book in his face, threw it in the trash and dragged Kakashi

The six genins just stared each with their own thoughts not truly believing what just happened

"You owe me a book and expect to receive it" Kakashi stated while walking next to him

"Why do you even read that thing is a mystery" Asuma huffed

"Why you smoke is an even bigger mystery"Kakashi retorted"At least reading porn doesn't damage my health"

"It damages your mental health" Asuma pointed out

"How so?" Kakashi asked "Do you see me chasing after girls or doing the censored stuff that I read about?"

"No but I bet you have ideas sometimes" Asuma joked but found himself punched into the nearest wall.

"Any other comments?" Kakashi asked while smiling

"I really hate you sometimes" Asuma said while rubbing the left side of his face

"Glad we share the same feelings" Kakashi said as they were nearing the Hokage Tower.

"Do you know what else we have in common?" asked Asuma

"Not really" Kakashi said not interested at all

"We both think that Gai's uniform is hideous" Asuma said

"It looked worse on his father" Kakashi thought recalling the memory

"Don't remind me I prefer to keep my sanity" Asuma shrugged as they entered the tower and headed for the door. Both were oblivious that the six genins heard everything and were now trying to get a picture of Gai's father out of their head.

___________________________________

"Finally you're here" Tsunade huffed

"My rival I came here before you that gives me an extra point" Said Gai flashing his smile

"And I couldn't care any less" Kakashi said as he walked towards Tsunade

"You're so hip my rival and I will…" Gai was interrupted as he just received a blow at the head.

"You were saying Tsunade sama" said Asuma as innocent as he could

"Yes" Tsunade said "And please stop acting like children"

Asuma opened his mouth in shock trying to explain his position and Gai joined in as well. Kureni was shaking her head in dismay and Kakashi just stood against the wall staring at the ceiling in his own world.

"You are setting a great example for your students" Tsunade merely said

"You are just trying to embarrass us" said Gai

"And its working" Kakashi said getting bored of day dreaming

"Don't you dare get involved" Asuma said while pointing his finger at Kakashi

"You need anger management or something happened that's making you frustrated and you are releasing it on the rest of us" Kakashi elaborated "Frankly I couldn't care any less so can get on with this"

"You are a terrible friend" Asuma said

Kakashi rolled his eyes at the comment

"Were here because…" asked Kureni

"Glad that my presence is noticed" Tsunade said

"Can we just get on with it" Kakashi asked frustrated

"And you were saying I needed anger management" Asuma commented lightly

While Kakashi glared at Asuma Tsunade began to discuss their mission

"There have been sightings about a stone hedge with weird symbols carved around it near the borders of Konoha and the Sand. I want you to go there and find out if it should be any of our concern. If it isn't come back, however, if it is do not interact with it and send a message.

"Shouldn't this be done with higher leveled shinobi?" asked Kakashi "Unknown objects can be dangerous"

"It's a vast area of land so you're going to need lots of shinobi to watch the perimeter while you work and I can't have 16 elite shinobi on such a mission." She explained

"So you send inexperienced genin?" Kakashi asked in disbelief

"Don't worry" she said "A lot of people went there and nothing happened I just want a final word"

"When do we leave?"asked Asuma

"Tonight" she said as she handed him the mission scroll "You'll all be in charge of your own team and Asuma the overall leader since he is the eldest. Any questions?"

When all shinobi shook their head she dismissed them. As they were exiting the Tower it was three hours till dawn.

"Everybody arrive on time and Kakashi I'll drag your sorry ass myself if you're late" Asuma ordered

"Sure you will" Kakashi said sarcastically as he headed home to pack

"I'm serious" Asuma yelled. Kakashi just waved his hand in acknowledgement and disappeared around the corner.

"This is going to be a long mission" Kureni sighed as she too made her exit

"I can't wait sounds like fun" Naruto said

"You mean with our sensei's fighting each other?" asked Kiba

"Why not?" Naruto said and left to catch up with Sasuke.


	2. Team 7 Back a Generation

"Great we're all here and even Kakashi is on time for once" Asuma said.

"Wait you said we meet here at 7pm" Kakashi asked clearly confused

"I said that assuming you'd be two hours late. So I told you to meet us two hours early" Asuma said while Kureni laughed lightly in the background

"Let's go" Asuma commanded as they all started their journey.

"The Spirit of Youth will guide us in this mission and we will succeed without fail" Gai yelled enthusiastically.

"Not if you keep screaming like that and alerting the enemy" Asuma answered back

"I think people over nine miles heard that" Kureni answered

"Anyway," Asuma began to go over the plan "Kakashi Sasuke Neji and I will study the hedge as the rest of us watch out for enemies around the perimeter"

"What a long and thought out plan" Kakashi sarcastically said.

Kureni giggled while Asuma blushed deeply. "Shut up" he yelled

"Quiet down you wouldn't want to alert the enemy. Isn't that you told Gai seconds ago" Kakashi accused

Kiba started rolling on the floor in laughter and Kureni joined in. Naruto was banging his fists at a tree while Sakura and Ino held their guts.

Asuma blushed deeper if possible and glared at Kakashi. If looks could kill Kakashi would be dead but, one set back, Kakashi wasn't even looking at Asuma so the glare never met his eyes.

"This is what makes you a great rival" Gai started blabbering "Your witty replies are astounding"

"His witty replies are annoying is more like it" Asuma commented

"I'm sorry did I annoy you?" Kakashi acted like he actually cared

"Who wouldn't be?" Asuma asked shaken up

"Think of it as revenge for lying to me about the time" Kakashi replied

Asuma started stuttering but was clearly speechless so he just let the subject go.

Hours passed with the genins interacting with one another while Asuma was cooling off, Gai couching Lee and Kakashi and Kureni were talking about card games strategies.

"Let's camp here" Asuma said while dropping his bags at a clearing

They set up the tents and were now sitting around the camp fire.

"As I said before," Asuma began "Since Kakashi, Sasuke and Neji have bloodline limits they will be studying the arch with me while the rest surround the perimeter with at least 15 meters between each one of you. If you see something notify us and we will engage if necessary. Any Questions?"

"Just one" Kakashi said

"If it's another stupid comment I will beat you up senseless." Asuma threatened.

"Not at all" Kakashi raised his hands up in defense "That is if you can beat me up"

"Your question now" Asuma said

"Can I go to sleep?" Kakashi asked

"Sure, you'd be doing us all a favor" Asuma said

"Actually I get a break from your banter" Kakashi retorted while getting up "Goodnight" and he closed the tent.

After a while all campers retreated to their tents or shared tents and slept.

___________________________

"We're finally here" Naruto yelled as he dropped his bag to the floor

"Let's begin" Asuma ordered

As the group circled the area Asuma walked towards the arch.

"What do you suppose these symbols mean?" asked Neji

"I can tell you one thing" Kakashi said "They're ancient"

"I've never seen these symbols in any book of ancient times" Sasuke said

"They could either be so old that we could not comprehend how old or the people who used these symbols weren't really important to write about." Kakashi elaborated

"Byakugan" Neji said as he observed the stone. He heard Kakashi and Sasuke do the same with the Sharingan.

"There is no chakra or any other force around the arch" Neji stated

"Then we might have to engage to really find out" Asuma said

"Don't you think we should find out a bit more before you do anything?" Kakashi asked

"Don't worry" Asuma said "I'm just going to throw a kunai towards it"

As Asuma threw it through the arch it went right through. He made a clone which went right through as well.

"Nothing special" Kakashi commented

Asuma started walking towards it and was about to go through. Kakashi jumped immediately and yanked his hand. "Don't" he cautioned.

Sasuke and Neji were surprised by the sudden outburst. Sasuke looked towards the others and found that Kakashi's previous action caught everybody's attention not just him and Neji. Sasuke diverted his attention back to his sensei.

"Would you stop worrying?" Asuma said "Everything goes right through it nothing is going to happen."

"It might only react to humans, Asuma" Kakashi said

"We tried a kage bunshin, Kakashi, nothing is closer to human than that" Asuma retorted

"Some defenses rigged on these things are so advanced that they can tell the difference between the clone and a real human."

"Stop being paranoid already" Asuma said as he pulled his arm away from Kakashi's grasp.

"People die when they're careless" Kakashi stated

"What makes you think you are such an expert?" Asuma asked

"ANBU, now stop being so hasty"

"Just because you made ANBU doesn't mean you know everything" Asuma said

"I never said I did but I understand this pretty well" Kakashi said losing his patience "I saw teammates die because they did what you are about to do"

At this Asuma stopped and stared at Kakashi in the eye

"Say that again" Asuma ordered

"Huh?" asked Kakashi clearly not grasping what Asuma meant

"Say it again" Asuma insisted

"I saw teammates die because they did what you are about to do"

"You're not lying" Asuma said showing sympathy

"I don't lie about things like that" Kakashi said aggressively "It ain't something to joke about"

"What do you propose we do then?"

"Not really sure" Kakashi said sadly "My teammates died in front of us so we usually figured out what it does"

"I think we should use our power of youth and…." Gai said having left his post to join them. He put his arms around Kakashi and Asuma's shoulders.

"Get your arms off me Gai" Asuma said as he pushed himself away from Gai right into the arch.

"Asuma" Kakashi shouted. Too late! There was a beam of light and they all disappeared.

___________________________

"Is everybody all right?" asked Asuma rubbing his head

"Other than this massive headache I think we're all fine" Kureni assured him

"Are you guys all right?" shouted a young boy with black spiky hair. He was wearing a black jacket with an orange lining and goggles.

"Obito?" a clearly confused Kakashi asked.

"How do you know my name?" Obito asked

"I hit my head pretty hard" Kakashi said "I just blurted my brother's name which is Obito"

"Cool!" said Obito

"He's an even bigger idiot than Naruto" muttered Sasuke

"Hey no fair" Naruto whined

"Obito" Asuma said "What year is it?"

"Wow you did hit your head hard" Obito said loudly "It's the 12th year of the war against the Sand."

"We're back in time" whispered Ino in dismay

Everybody looked shocked even the emos of the group (Sasuke, Shino and Neji)

"I'd love to help you guys but I'm late as it is and if I don't meet my team soon I won't hear the end of it from Kakashi teme" Obito said

"Kakashi as in Hatake Kakashi?" asked Sasuke

"Who else?" Obito said "Konoha's young prodigy and the biggest pain in the ass"

"Pain in the ass? Young Prodigy?" asked Naruto not believing what he was hearing

"Not really important" elder Kakashi cut in

"I know" Obito yelled while his face brightened "My sensei will know what to do"

"Oh sounds good" Asuma said

"Yay Minato sensei is the best" Obito said "But I'm sure you heard of him Konoha's Yellow Flash"

"That's your sensei!!" Naruto yelled. He knew that his role model in life was the 4th whose nickname was the Flash.

"Ummm ya" Obito said hesitantly surprised by the sudden outburst "I've been with him for two years now with Rin and Kakashi"

"Two years? So you graduated when you were ten neh?" asked Lee

"Yup!" Obito said proudly as he stuck his chest out "Do you except any less than an Uchiha?"

"Uchiha!!" most of them said. Sasuke stared dumbfounded at his relative.

"Of course" Obito said as they neared the training area

"So are you the genius of the group" asked Lee clearly interested in things that don't matter in Kakashi's opinion.

Obito scratched his head sheepishly "Not really" he said "Kakashi is although I don't think it's fair since he graduated when he was five"

"Five?" Naruto shouted again

"You shout a lot" Obito commented

"Finally" said a voice and they all turned their heads towards the source "Not only have you been making us wait for two hours but you invite four teams into our training?" Little Kakashi asked annoyed.

"They sort of fell from the sky" Obito said

"Fell from the sky?" asked the girl from the team. They guessed her to be Rin.

Minato suddenly whistled and they all diverted their attention to him.

"Fell from the sky?" asked Minato "Which one of you is the leader or all four of you leaders in charge of their team?"

"I'm the team captain" Asuma stepped up "It was a joint mission that required four teams"

"I thought that wasn't possible due to the fact of getting caught by enemy nin" little Kakashi said

"I'm curious as well" Minato said "Why don't you guys train solo until I get this all worked out?"

"I wanna spar with Kakashi!" Obito whined

"You're not even worth my time" Kakashi said as he turned around and walked away

Sakura was shocked "I can't believe sensei can be so mean?" thought Sakura "Is he really the kid that became my sensei?" Sakura was oblivious to the fact that many of her peers were thinking the exact same thing.

"Are you scared?" Obito evilly said.

Kakashi stopped and turned to face his teammate "Get ready to lose"

"No sparring" Minato ordered "You're only allowed to spar under supervision"

"We're not kids" Obito said

"Last time Kakashi almost killed you with a rasengan and you almost destroyed a training area with your grand fire ball." Minato said "NO SPARRING" he gave his final word and went back to talking to the senseis

"We made history" Obito joked

"Hnn" Kakashi said not really disappointed by the lack of sparring. He was dying to work on his new jutsu.

"Hnn isn't a word smart ass" Obito said

Kakashi threw a rock at the unprepared Uchiha and it hit its mark

"OWWWW!!" Obito said rubbing his forehead "No fair"

"Life isn't fair" Kakashi said calmly "Get used to it"

"You are such a pain in the..." but Obito got interrupted

"ass" Kakashi continued "You need to get new insults" he commented dryly

"Why you" Obito said pointing a finger at Kakashi

"Obito stop it and train already" Rin finally said something "Minato sensei trusts us to do just that"

"I'm going to talk to the guys I met and ask for their names" Obito said cheerfully

"You might luckily remember one name" Kakashi said "Oh wait that's expecting too much"

"I really hate you" Obito said as he wanted to head to the rookies but they were already there and heard most of the conversation.

"My name is Sashi this is Arashi and that's Sakari" Sakura said (Sashi - Sakura / Arashi - Naruto / Sakari – Sasuke)

"I'm Toshi and this is Kee and that's Senji" Tenten elaborated (Toshi - Tenten / Kee – Lee / Senji – Neji)

"I'm Isani, Shiraki and Kongo" Ino pointed at each of her teammates (Isani – Ino / Shiraki – Shikamaru / Kongo – Chouji)

"I'm Hinabi and that's Kira and he is Shinko" Hinata said (Hinabi – Hinata / Kira – Kiba / Shinko – Shino)

"Nice to meet you." Obito said cheerfully

"Try to remember three of them Obito" Kakashi said

"I do. Arashi, Kira and and …"Obito started stammering

"Thought so" Kakashi said

"You try it. It's not my fault they are a dozen" Obito said

"Easy" Kakashi said as he stated everybody's name pointing at that person in the process

"I hate you smart ass" Obito said.

"That isn't really an insult" Kakashi said

"How so?" Obito said "I called you an ass"

"But you added smart" Kakashi sighed "Thanks for the compliment by the way"

"I will never ever complement you so don't get any ideas" Obito yelled

"Hai hai just keep your shorts on, usratonkachi"

"What did you call me?" Obito yelled even louder

"You want me to say it again, usratonkachi?" asked Kakashi

"Deja va" thought Sasuke thinking of the time that he said the same thing to Naruto

"That's it!" Obito shouted as he charged towards Kakashi

"Obito don't…" Rin said but Obito was already on the floor with Kakashi on top of him

"Fast" thought Ino

"Nice try" Kakashi said putting an even stronger hold on Obito

"Guys" Minato interrupted them "You are dismissed for the day"

"Why?" asked Rin

"I need to go see the Hokage and Kakashi get of Obito" Minato said annoyed

"He attacked me" Kakashi defended himself

"After or before you insulted him?" Minato eyed Kakashi suspiciously

"After" Kakashi sighed defeated and started to leave

"Kashi kun wait" Rin yelled after him "Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Ya KASHI kun" Obito said mocking Kakashi's nickname

"Don't call me that Rin for the last time its kaKashi" he sighed yet again

"You don't have a problem with Minato sensei calling you that" Rin retorted

"It annoys me to hell" Kakashi said "But I can't say that to Minato sensei I'd be disrespecting him"

"Goody two Shoes" Obito insulted

"Better than Black Sheep" Kakashi retorted

"Black Sheep?" asked Rin

"Isn't that what the Uchiha's call you" accused Kakashi "Just because you're a dropout they cast you away"

Obito felt tears swell in his eyes as he dashed away

"Obito" Rin called after him "Kakashi we have to find him"

"Give me one good reason" Kakashi said

"He's our teammate" Rin said

"Don't you have a better reason?" asked Kakashi with no care in his voice.

"Please Kashi" begged Rin "He was so sad"

Kakashi looked at Rin for a while "Fine" he surrendered and summoned a much younger Pakkun

"Find Obito" Kakashi ordered and they set out with nine rookies behind them and three experienced genins.


	3. Breifing

"Where is that idiot?" muttered Kakashi as he followed Pakkun.

"He stopped so we should see him soon" Pakkun said

"Such an emotional git" Kakashi cursed

"Git isn't a real word its slang" Rin commented

"Hnn" Kakashi didn't care what she thought.

"Hnn isn't a word either" she said

"Why did I have to be stick with you two as teammates?" Kakashi asked himself more than anybody else.

"Sorry Kashi kun" Rin said quickly

"There he is!" Pakkun shouted

"Get your ass over here" Kakashi said. Obito was sitting on a cliff on a mountain

"Give me one good reason"

"If you don't I'll get you down here myself"

"I'm scared" Obito sarcastically said "Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't really" Kakashi said "Rin convinced me now get down here"

"Make me" Obito stuck his tongue at Kakashi

Kakashi did a series of seal and Obito found the cliff he is sitting on being torn in two

"What the hell are you doing?" Obito screamed

"That's one way to get him down" Tenten joked

Obito jumped down to the ground in front of the rest.

"I'll make you pay" Kakashi said as he advanced towards Obito clearly angry

"Forgive and forget, Kakashi?" Obito asked nervously backing away

"Yes he will, Obito" Minato sensei suddenly said as gripped Kakashi by his collar forbidding him from advancing another step.

"Let go, sensei" Kakashi demanded

"Just don't attack Obito" Minato said releasing the grip he had on Kakashi.

"Hnn" was Kakashi's only response

"Hnn isn't a word Kakashi" Minato said

"Would you guys stop saying that" Kakashi yelled "I can say whatever the hell I like"

"Precision of language" Minato said sternly

"Whatever" Kakashi said as he folded his arms in together

"We have a mission tomorrow" Minato sensei said

"But we just got back from one yesterday" Obito whined

"We barely get missions and these people get them every day!?!? Old Granny will hear about this" Naruto said

Kiba nodded his head in agreement

"A women as Hokage?" Rin asked

"No" older Kakashi said as jumped down along with the rest of the senseis "His assistant"

"Hokage sama's assistant is male" smaller Kakashi pointed dryly

"He has a new not seen as much assistant" Minato said hiding the truth. Hokage Sama strictly said that nobody should find out that these people are time travelers.

Little Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his sensei "I'll just ask him why he lied later" he thought

"What's the mission" asked Rin

"We have to take some supplies to the front lines" Minato sensei said

"That's it?" Obito asked "You have to be kidding me"

"I have to agree with the idiot" Kakashi pointed out "No assassinations, killings, back up at the front lines and the usual stuff?"

"He says that as if killing is a regular thing" thought Sakura

"Nope" said Minato cheerfully "Besides this mission is important because supplies are needed as soon as possible"

"Yosh!" Obito pumped a fist in the air "Then we will do our best without failure"

"When do we leave?" Kakashi asked

"Always straight to the point" Minato chuckled as he attempted to ruffle Kakashi's hair. Kakashi ducked out just in time and sent a glare towards his sensei

"I'm not a kid anymore" Kakashi said agitated

"You're only eleven" Minato pointed out "And we meet at the gate tomorrow at noon so don't be late" and he stared at Obito at the last bit

"Kind of setting your hopes up high sensei" Kakashi said and Obito charged at him yet again.

Minato held him by his collar "You'd be amazed at how many times I have to do this in a day" Minato said addressing the future jounin instructors while Obito was trying to wrestle his way out of Minato's grip.

"I can only imagine" Asuma joked lightly

"Sensei you can let him go" Kakashi said "There is no way this idiot can land one punch on me"

"This can't be sensei" Sakura kept telling herself "I'm going to talk to Kakashi sensei after we are alone"

"What the hell" Obito screamed "I'll beat you to a pulp any time of the day"

"Oh right before I forget" Minato said letting go of Obito "Team Rioki (Kakashi) will be joining us in this mission"

"Who the hell is Rioki?" asked Kakashi

"That would be me" older Kakashi said

"And Kakashi for the hundredth time do not cuss or swear or anything else. Got it?" he said as he gave Kakashi a look that said "you better listen this time"

"Sorry" Kakashi said indifferently "habits die hard"

"Your parents allow you to swear?" Obito asked "Because that's how things turn into habits"

"I'M AN ORPHAN YOU IDIOT" Kakashi yelled "This is the sixth time I've told you already get it in your head DAMN IT"

"LANGUAGE" Minato said sternly as he shook his head in dismay

"Orphan?" asked Obito confused "As in no parents"

"That's what orphan means dobe" Kakashi said calmly

"No wonder you're such a stick in the mud is that why…" but Obito never got to finish his sentence as he found himself punched into a bolder.

"Obito kun" Rin cried as he held his rubbed his head

"I hate you" Obito murmured "How long have you been an orphan?"

"None of your business" Kakashi said "And I DARE you to say another word about the subject" he had an evil glint in his eye

"What subject?" Obito asked hesitantly

"What do I have to do to keep your attentions with me for more than a minute?" asked Minato frustrated

"Get a girlfriend" Rin said

"Get drunk" Obito laughed

"Teach me a new technique or something" Kakashi said "Although I know that was a rhetorical question I just felt like answering"

Minato stared dumbfounded at his students

"So guys" Obito said after a slight pause "Shall we go and get some ramen? Ichiruka opens at this hour"

"Sure why not" Rin said

"Hnn" (I don't need to tell you who said that)

"Hnn is not a word smart ass"

Obito found himself punched into a bolder yet again

"Wait" Minato said and they all turned to him "Kakashi I need you to come with me for a sec and you can meet up with them later"

"Right then see ya later teme" Obito said as he bounced off with Rin

"Well?" said Kakashi "Are you going to tell me why you lied or is it something else?"

"Lied when?"

"About the new assistant that's a secret and obviously does NOT exist" Kakashi raised an eye brow towards his sensei

"No that's not what I wanted to talk to you about"

"What is it?"

"Our fellow shinobi need somewhere to stay for the time being" Minato began to elaborate "And the Hokage can't afford to let 16 people stay in a hotel and the only other place available is the Hatake Compound"

"And you need my permission to let them stay there right?" Kakashi asked

"Yes" said Minato slightly confused expecting a sudden outburst from his student

"Why would anybody want to stay there?" Kakashi asked in disgust

"Can we use it?" Minato asked again

"Ask Jiraya sama" Kakashi stated dryly "I'm still too young to own it"

Minato didn't want to press more into the subject "Alright then I'll find Jiraya sensei"

"Try the bathing houses" Kakashi said as he made his exit "He's probably peeping at Tsunade sama or something"

"That was my first guess" Minato smiled because it went rather well.


	4. The Compound

"This is the compound" Minato stated as they stood in front of a mansion

"WOW!!" Naruto said as he stared.

"It is isn't it?" Minato said "Sakumo sama was a very rich man"

"I can tell by looking at his house" Naruto said

"Wait till you see the inside" Minato beamed remembering the times he spent here with Jiraya

"Fancy for no reason if you ask me" little Kakashi thought as he hid in the tress looking at them

"Why am I meeting you here of all places Minato?" Jiraya finally came

Minato explained everything to Jiraya without mentioning the fact that they are time travelers "I'll tell him that when Kakashi isn't ease dropping" he thought

"Sure you can use the house" Jiraya said "Just don't ruin anything and don't use the study. Most importantly do NOT go through anything that isn't yours"

"I'm pretty sure Kakashi took everything of importance when he moved out" Minato stated

"The kid was in and out in an instant I doubt he did" Jiraya said

"You should start cleaning it" Minato said addressing the group"It hasn't been used since Sakumo sama's death"

"So you're looking at about six years give or take" Jiraya clarified

"Hai" Asuma said "Thank you for everything"

"Sure and Kakashi you can come out now" Minato said after everybody was inside and Jiraya left

Kakashi didn't replay. Minato sighed and jumped to Kakashi

"What's on your mind?" he asked gently as he reached his hand out to Kakashi.

Kakashi jerked away. Minato looked into his eyes to see immense despair and sadness.

"Why did you come?" Minato tried again

Kakashi looked away but didn't say anything

"Let me take you home" Minato said gently as he offered a hand to Kakashi

Kakashi shook his head "I can take myself there" and as he finished saying that he poofed away.

Minato sighed "Kakashi… what am I going to do with you?"he thought as he left to get a bowl of ramen

__________________________________

"This how we will split up" Asuma began "Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino in one room, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Lee in another, all four girls with Kureni in the biggest room and Gai and Kakashi will bunk with me. Any questions?"

"There are six rooms in this house why are we splitting up into four only?" asked Kiba

"Because the other two rooms our out of bounds" Asuma said "Anything that you shouldn't enter will have a red marker on them and you will NOT enter them"

"Kakashi sensei" Naruto said "Your old enough to own the house in the future but you still live in that crappy apartment. Why is that?"

"I have my own reasons" Kakashi shrugged

"Let's check the house out" Asuma said "Kakashi lead the way"

Kakashi sighed but lead them to the kitchen anyway "This is the kitchen obviously"

"It's beautiful" said Sakura. The oven overlooked and gigantic window from the roof till the top of the oven. Outside you could see a garden that bloomed without human care. There were flowers and Sakura trees and rose buds. There was a small pond at the side and a fountain in the middle were birds bathed.

"I love the garden" Ino and Kureni said simultaneously "Was it your mother's?" asked Kureni

"I don't really now but I guess so." Kakashi said "It always bloomed by itself though"

"You can admire the garden later" Asuma stated as he asked Kakashi to go on

"This is the living room" Kakashi said. It had a nice warm fireplace at one side with sofas and bean bags around.

"There are two bathrooms downstairs and three upstairs." Kakashi said "Find them yourselves I don't need to point out to each one"

"Lazy much?" Kureni asked

"Extremely" Kakashi answered back and Kureni laughed lightly. Asuma was jealous as his ears turned red yet again.

"What about the rest of the house?" Asuma changed the subject

"You don't need to the location of other than these" Kakashi bluntly said

"What about your room?" Naruto asked excitedly

"That is one of the rooms out of bounds" Kakashi ruffled Naruto's head

"What are you hiding in there" asked Asuma

Kakashi merely shrugged

"Lets go pack then" Gai said

"We have no stuff" Kureni reminded him

"Lets go shop then?" asked Gai skeptically

"how about sleep" Asuma said "It's midnight already, we'll shop later"


	5. Leaving

Morning came by faster than anyone imagined. Kakashi still couldn't believe that he was back to this cursed place. Going back in time made more sense to him.

As he entered the kitchen he first noticed Kureni and the girls serving breakfast. At least I don't have to put effort in this.

"Have an omelet" Kureni said as she began putting him some.

"I prefer pancakes but thanks" Kakashi said as he tried to stifle a yawn

"You will have an omelet" Kureni insisted "You have a mission and its better with something rich in protein"

"But" Kakashi began but was cut off

"Eggs, and I don't an to hear another word"

"Reminds me of my mom" Shikamaru commented

"Me too" some agreed on the table

"Looks like Kureni will make a great mom for your children Asuma" Kakashi joked

"KAKASHI YOU BETTER START RUNNING" Asuma said as jumped at the sleepy shinobi

Kakashi laughed then winked at Asuma

"There is nothing going on between us." Asuma stated

"That's not what I know"

"Rumors are rarely true you should know that by now"

"Don't worry my friend" Kakashi said "She's lucky to have you too"

"Don't you have a mission at noon?" Asuma asked

"Thanks for reminding me" Kakashi said

"Looking forward to it?" Asuma asked

"Far from it" Kakashi said as he went to get changed

"The front lines" Naruto said "Not really sure I wanna experience that just yet"

"Don't worry" Asuma said "The shock will disperse when a blood craving ninja attacks you"

"Is that supposed to make us feel better?" asked Sakura

"Just laying the facts" Asuma said "Life ain't a fantasy but you get used to it" Asuma semi smiled at Sakura.

"Kakashi said that we might be surprised if we remain standing" Naruto said seriously. Naruto's attitude changed dramatically after Kakashi told them what to expect.

"The best ninja's die out there" Asuma said "Just don't get distracted and you'll be fine"

"Aren't we too young to go into something like that?" Ino said in Sakura's defense. She didn't want her to be in such danger. Maybe they were still friends in some sense

"Kakashi's first experience at the front lines was at five" Asuma said "Me and Gai went there at ten years old"

"Five?" Shikamaru said "That's too much"

"I guess" Asuma said "Go change Naruto Sasuke Sakura"

They left worried.

"Sakura wait!" shouted Ino as she rushed over "Be careful" she said as she hugged her

"Ino?" Sakura thought "I will"

"You better all come back alive Kakashi" Asuma said

"Don't worry" Gai said "My rival will let his youth blossom and …"

"We might be late if we don't leave" Kakashi said to stop Gai.

"Let's go" Kakashi said

Naruto Sakura and even Sasuke were nervous as they left and the rest of the group was praying that their friends don't die.

________________________

"We're all here" Minato said

"Let's head out then" mini Kakashi said

"One sec" Minato said as he reached for something in his pockets. "These are the things we need to deliver to the front lines"

"Pills?" Obito asked confused

"The team out at the front lines right now have used up all their supply just this morning and we need to go quick for them to restock" Minato elaborated

"So we aren't going to fight at the front lines?" asked Naruto

"It all depends" Minato said

"On what?"

"Whether we are in the shape to back them up" Minato said

"But delivering won't tire us out" Naruto asked clearly still confused

"I'm guessing this is your first time out there" mini Kakashi said "So let me make this simple"

They all diverted their attention to their mini sensei "Shinobi from both sides do their best to cut the other ninja's effort on the battlefield and the best way to do that is to cut the supplies and medical help from the other side."

"But what does that have to do with anything" asked Naruto

"Enemy nin attack us to stop the supplies from reaching the front lines" mini Kakashi said

"Makes sense" said Sakura

"Shall we go now?" Minato asked

"Hai" Rin Obito and Kakashi said together

"Let's go" and they all jumped away.

After three hours or so they stopped to take a break. They weren't really that tired but resting every now and then helps them remain strong in case of an ambush.

"Sensei?"Obito asked

"Hai"

"How much more?"

"A day and a few" he answered

"I meant until we reach enemy territory" Obito said

"Half a day" Minato answered

"That's when we might get attacked right?" asked Naruto towards his own sensei

"Pretty much" said elder Kakashi

"I'm not really good at combat" Sakura said

"Me too so we stay a bit behind everyone" Rin said "You can help me by getting the injured to me so I can heal them"

"You're a medical ninja?" asked Sakura a bit shocked

"Yup" Obito answered instead "She saved my life and Kakashi's a dozen times if not more"

"Sugoi" said Sakura (amazing)

"How long have you been a medic?" asked Sasuke. He had to admit that he was amazed. Being a medic ninja required amazing chakra control which is why you don't see many young medics

"Two and half years" blushed Rin at the praise and attention she was getting

"That's why we are the best young team in Konoha" Obito bragged "We are all Chunin level and between my taijutsu, Kakashi's skills Rin's medical skills and sensei space nin jutsu we are almost unstoppable.

"Is that why we almost died last time?" asked mini Kakashi sarcastically

"Why are you always so negative?" Obito asked annoyed

"Stating the facts isn't being negative" mini Kakashi snapped backed "It's just facing reality like it is"

"Where's your spirit?" Obito asked

"Spirit?!?" Rin chuckled

"You know what I mean" Obito said

"Hnn"

"Guys" Minato said "Can I have your attention?"

"Are you drunk?" asked Obito

Rin laughed while Minato sweat dropped. Kakashi just shook his head in dismay

Naruto couldn't help but smile as well as Sakura joined in.

"No and I didn't get a girl friend too" Minato said

"What about Kunisha san?" asked mini Kakashi while Minato blushed

"She's a friend only" Minato said quickly

"Kakashi got you good" laughed Obito

"Guys" Minato said again

"Did you see him blush Kashi?" Obito said as he tried to stifle his laughter

"It was hard to miss" Kakashi smirked

Minato sighed "I give up" he thought

"Don't worry sensei" Rin said "We understand"

"So they don't hate each other entirely" thought Naruto looking at Kakashi and Obito sharing a moment

After Obito's laughter died Minato tried again

"At the next stop we will camp and then enter enemy territory in the morning"

"Hai" Rin Kakashi and Obito said together

"Do you always say "hai" at the same time?" asked Naruto

"Yup" Obito said "Unless he is talking one of us directly"

"Do you do it on purpose?" he asked again

"Not really" Obito said

"It's to show our respect" Rin said

"That's likely" Minato chuckled "I think they do it so I can know that they actually listened to me"

"We always listen to you" Obito objected "When things are serious anyway"

"I feel blessed" Minato said sarcastically

"I feel nauseous" Kakashi said

"I didn't say something sappy" Minato said

"No I mean I really feel nauseous" he answered back

"Did you drink enough water?" asked Minato advancing Kakashi

"Of course I did" said Kakashi offended

"You don't have a fever" said Minato as he put his hand on Kakashi's forehead

"That's uncomfortable" Kakashi ducked as he said that

"Have some of these" Minato handed Kakashi some pills "They'll help"

Kakashi removed the mask and popped them in his mouth.

"If you still feel dizzy afterwards let me know ok?" Minato said as Kakashi just nodded while drinking water

"You're not deformed" yelled Naruto as he pointed at Kakashi

"Why would I be deformed?" asked Kakashi confused

"Well the mask and…" Naruto stumbled to find the right words

"We thought you were covering some scars or something" Sakura said for Naruto shyly

"Don't worry Sashi" Obito said "We had similar thoughts the day we first met him"

"I feel so lucky" Kakashi joked as he put his mask back up

"So you've seen his face before?" asked Sakura addressing Obito

"Duh!!" Obito said "I mean he has to eat right?"

"I'm right here" Kakashi said annoyed

Rin laughed while Obito rubbed the back of his neck "Sorry"

"So you don't eat superfast when nobody's looking?" asked Naruto while elder Kakashi was getting fed up at the whole questioning his younger self.

"No" Kakashi replied simply

"So many people saw your face?"

"That's enough" elder Kakashi cut in "You're invading his privacy"

"Kashi doesn't really mind" Obito said "But thanks for being considerate Rioki san"

"The only people to see my face are Jiraya sensei, Tsunade sama. My team and now you guys"

"I see" Naruto said "So you trust your team?"

"You're weird" mini Kakashi said

"I agree to that" said Sasuke "You don't have to train with him"

"Hey!!" Naruto shouted

"I have my share" Kakashi said pointing to Obito

"Thanks Kashi" Obito said sarcastically

"Lets go" Minato said and they all jumped away again.


	6. Heading Out

"Why are we going at this slow pace?" asked Obito

"I have my reasons" Minato answered simply

"This dizziness is becoming unbearable" little Kakashi thought "Is he slowing down because of me?"

"This route leads to a city?" asked Obito confused

"You're staying at a motel while I go to the front lines with the supplies" Minato elaborated

"What?" various voices sounded together and they all stopped all together

"Finally" thought Kakashi as he stopped as well

"Kakashi are you sick?" Minato asked

"Why do you ask that?" Kakashi asked

"Because…" Minato said as he went to Kakashi and put his hand on his forehead "You have a fever" he concluded.

"Well..." Kakashi stammered then sighed when he saw everybody looking at him directly "I guess so"

"If a person is sick, they don't go to the front lines" Minato said as he stood up

"Why didn't you say anything before we left" Obito raised his hands in frustration

"I wasn't sick when we left" Kakashi said as he began to cough slightly

"Well in that case" Obito said as he marched towards the town "We should hurry so Minato sensei can deliver the goods and Kakashi can get some rest"

"Obito?!" sad Rin surprised "Since when did he say useful things"

Obito grinned sheepishly at her and then they all set off again.

"I need a room for eight" Minato said at the reception while the gang sat in the lounge

"I can't believe all this happening because of me" Kakashi whined with himself "Damn it!"

"Are you feeling better Kashi kun?" asked Rin

"Hnnn" Kakashi answered as he turned away

Rin sighed and sat next to him "What are your symptoms?"

"Is it important?" Kakashi huffed "I'm sure after I rest I'll be better"

"Unless you have a disease or a serious illness that needs to be treated with medicine" Rin retorted worried

"I can manage on my own" Kakashi said in anger "Always have"

"I was only trying to help" Rin said sadly

"Yah so stop acting like a jerk" Obito said "Just because you're sick and in a bad mood doesn't mean we all have to be because of you"

"I was about to say that myself" thought Naruto "Kakashi sensei is a jerk when young"

Kakashi stared at Obito with malice "Mind your own business"

"Rin is my business" Obito spat "In case you haven't noticed were teammates a word you don't seem to understand"

"Obito kun its fine reall…" Rin said

"Tchh" Kakashi said "After a year I'll make jounin and I don't need to have you two as my teammates"

"Even Sasuke isn't this mean" Sakura thought

"You stuck up bastard" Obito said as grabbed Kakashi and raised him up a bit

"Obito put Kakashi down" Minato commanded

Obito let go of Kakashi non to gently

"Let's go" Minato said as they all headed for the stairs and went to their rooms

The room was a two bedroom space with one bathroom. "Girl's share the small room and the rest of us are here"

"Hai" Obito Rin and Kakashi said

"It's getting annoying" Naruto commented "As if you're tools or something"

"Shinobi are tools" Kakashi said as he took a bed overlooking a window.

"I believe otherwise" Naruto simply said as he took the bed next to the bathroom

"How are you feeling?" Minato asked

"Sleepy" Kakashi said as crawled into his bed

"I'm going now" Minato said "When I come back we rest here and then go to the front lines"

"Hai" Naruto said thinking that's what the other group would say together. Unfortunately that didn't happen and Obito laughed loudly at the blonde's attempt as Minato left leaving elder Kakashi in charge.

"Are you sure you would want to take a bed next to the window?" Rin asked Kakashi but he was already in a deep sleep.

Rin shook her head with a smile on her face and headed towards him. She covered him up and then stared out the window that out looked a clearing filled with trees and a lake.

"Sashi want to go out to the clearing?" she asked.

Sakura nodded quickly and both girls departed and the boys were left alone

"Sakari right?" asked Obito addressing Sasuke

"Yes" Sasuke answered

"And you're Arashi" Obito pointed at Naruto

"Umm…" Naruto thought hard "Yes that's right" when he remembered what Sakura named him.

"And you're Rioki san" Obito said

"Yes I am" Kakashi said as they all sat down at the couch

"Can I ask you a question?" Naruto said "If you don't want to answer that's fine and all but…"

"Sure" Obito smiled

"Is Kakashi always like this?" he finally asked

Obito frowned a bit but then recalled everything him and Kakashi have been through "Most of the time"

"I can't believe this is happening" elder Kakashi thought "I try to hide my past and they send us here and I get stuck with my old team. What are the odds?"

"When is he not?" Naruto asked

"There was this one time" Obito said "About a year ago when Rin and Minato left practice early and me and Kakashi were too tired to move from under the tree" he continued recalling the event

______________________________-

Flashback

"I can't move" Obito said as he breathed heavily

"Minato sensei is a slave driver" Kakashi said as he collapsed next to his fallen teammate

"I agree" Obito said

"Next time we'll beat him up as revenge" cheered Obito while Kakashi drank water (face is revealed)

"Crush him more like it" Kakashi said with a smile visible on his face

"That's it" Obito chuckled "Get into the spirit"

The sun began setting

"Wanna come over for dinner?" asked Obito

"I'm good" Kakashi answered as he watched the sunset

"Come on" Obito begged

"Maybe another time" Kakashi said "When I'm not dead tired"

"Promise" Obito said

"Come again" Kakashi said

"Promise me you'll have dinner or lunch at my house sometime"

"Sure, I promise" Kakashi said

"You have to keep your promise" Obito said

"I never go back on my word" Kakashi smiled

"I know" Obito said "You have a nice smile by the way; we should see it more often"

Kakashi just shook his head sadly

"Come on! Off with the mask" Obito said cheerfully

"In your dreams" Kakashi said as they left the area

"Do you think that we are fighting for something worth it?" Kakashi asked suddenly

Obito was shocked for a moment but answered anyway "Yes, to protect Konoha"

"All the lives are being wasted for nothing much" Kakashi answered

"Yes they are" Obito said "And if a time comes were you think a life was lost in vain I'll beat you up"

"As if?" Kakashi said

"Friend's honor" Obito retorted

"Friend?" asked Kakashi

"Ya what else?" Obito smiled as they parted their ways.

_________________________________

"And he never did come for a meal" Obito finished

"Oh" Naruto said not sure what to say

"Minato said he just has a lot on his shoulders" Obito said "But I have no idea what he means"

"I have an idea" elder Kakashi thought

"So is there a valid reason why he isn't always like that?" asked Sasuke

"The rumors says that his family is disgraced or something" Obito said "But I never had the courage to ask him"

"Why not?" Naruto said

"Kakashi doesn't talk about his past" Obito said "He gets angry if it is slightly mentioned imagine how angry he'll be when I ask him directly.

"You should try" Naruto said "You might be surprised"

"I guess so" Obito said as he stared at Kakashi

"Do you hate him like you usually say and vice versa" Sasuke asked

"I don't hate him at all" Obito said "I admire him" he thought "He's strong and learns fast and is incredibly intelligent."

"And does he hate you?" Naruto asked

"I keep hoping he just says that but doesn't mean it like I do" Obito answered

Young Kakashi started coughing and shift in his bed

Obito go up to check it out and was shocked at what he saw. Kakashi was coughing up blood and was shivering uncontrollably. He also had a pained expression planted on his face.

"RIIIIIIN!!!" Obito yelled as he opened the window interrupting the girls from soaking their legs in the lake "Come quick".

Rin dashed as fast as she could fearing the worst

Naruto and Sasuke stared at Kakashi with sympathy while elder Kakashi raided the medicine cabinet.

Rin began healing him "Sashi can you get me two wet towels?" she asked as she undressed the young Hatake

When Sakura came back Rin had stopped his coughing and was now looking at the medicine that her sensei got "There you go"

Rin thanked her and placed one towel on Kakashi's head in hoped to bring down his fever and placed the other on the bed for later use.

"Is he alright?" Obito asked

"Not sure" Rin said "is there a hospital in this town?"

"I'll ask the secretary" Sasuke said and dashed off

Rin closed her eyes in concentration trying to find what was wrong with Kakashi.

Kakashi continued to shift in bed and moan in pain.

Rin used her ninjutsu to warm Kakashi up as the shivering died away.

"I've never seen him so weak before" Obito thought

"There are no hospitals but there is a center where they undertake blood test, urine tests and other junk I couldn't grasp." Sasuke said as he returned

Rin nodded and took out a needle. She took some of Kakashi's blood and asked Obito to take it to the center.

"Let somebody else go" Obito shook his head

"But Obito" Rin began

"One: I suck at directions and you know that." He explained "Two": I'm not leaving Kakashi like this"

"I'll go" Sasuke volunteered yet again

"Thanks Sakari kun you're a life saver" Rin said as she handed it to him and wrote a quick note. "Give them this and ask when the results come out"

"Hai" Sasuke said and left again

Rin used the other towel to clean the blood on Kakashi "Can I get a glass of water?" Rin said and Obito went to get one.

She took out two pills and helped the snoozing Hatake in a seating position.

"Let me hold him up for you" Obito volunteered as he handed Rin the cup and took hold of Kakashi

"Kakashi" Rin said softly "You need to wake up for just a moment"

Kakashi remained dormant

Obito rocked him gently and Kakashi stirred a bit

"I need you to take these to pills and drink a cup of water" Rin addressed him softly

Kakashi nodded as he took the pills from Rin. He started coughing rapidly as Obito patted him on the back. After the coughing died away Kakashi propped the two pills in his throat and drank the water.

"Are you dizzy?" Rin asked

"A lot" Kakashi answered his voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper.

"Say ahh" Rin commanded and Kakashi obliged "You have a throat infection" she stated

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Kakashi almost begged

Rin nodded sympathetically as Kakashi snoozed again

"The results come out in tomorrow morning" Sasuke stated

"And it's almost nightfall" Rin sighed "Guess e have to wait to find out" she said sadly

"Find out what?" Obito asked confused

"Kashi kun has symptoms of a rare blood disease that can be fatal" Rin said on the verge of tears

"Did you say fatal?" Obito asked as Sakura gasped in shock

Rin nodded as the tears came out. Sakura went to comfort her

"In the past it was a simple flu" elder Kakashi thought "What's going on?"

"Then I have to get Minato sensei as soon as possible" Obito said

"It's enough to deal with one serious condition at a time" Rioki said "Minato san will be back before midnight"

"You expect to sit here and do nothing while my teammate could possibly be dying!!" Obito shouted

Naruto was surprised at Obito's sudden outburst but knew it too well. (Sasuke Haku Fight)

"Sometimes that's the best thing to do and the results come out tomorrow so even if you do go we will have to wait" Rioki said sternly

Obito clenched his fists "I'm always useless" Obito said "I'm always creating excuses to shred my responsibilities and I'm a drop out even though I'm an Uchiha"

"Obito" Rin said quietly

"Kakashi is always the one to save me and Rin's lives. Maybe its because he's stronger and more skilled as a shinobi. No! That's what it is. And now he's the one that needs help and I can't do anything. I'm useless!!" he shouted

"Obito you're not…"Rin began but was cut off.

"Damn it" Obito said as he pounded his fist at a nearby wall

"He'll be fine" Rin kept telling herself while they waited for Minato "he'll be fine"


	7. Complications with the Silver Teen

Midnight crept up and Minato hasn't come yet. Obito kept pacing up and down awhile Rin never diverted her attention from Kakashi.

Sakura was trying to comfort her while Sasuke and Naruto sat on the couch each with his own thoughts. As for Kakashi, he was to remember of any of this happened and the answer was always "NO"

Little Kakashi would cough every now and then, moan a bit and shudder. Every time that happened Rin jumped up to help him and Obito was by her side.

"Why is everybody so gloomy?" Minato asked when he entered. Kakashi was about to answer but Obito beat him

"Sensei! Finally!" Obito nearly shouted "While you were outside Kakashi became worse and Rin says he has symptoms of a rare blood disease or something and we took a blood test and the results come out tomorrow and Kakashi is in a pain and…." He just went on and on with his rant while Minato tried to make sense of it all.

"Wooo" Minato bent down "Clam down and start again"

"Kakashi is extremely sick" Obito huffed in anger

Minato got up and looked at Kakashi "Rin?"

Rin just shook her head and stared at Kakashi yet again

"Rioki san can you say something that makes sense?" Minato asked

"Kakashi's symptoms got worse at one point and he was in a lot of pain. Rin examined him and we sent a blood sample to a center here. There is a chance he is diagnosed with some sort of rare blood disease that can be fatal but we can only be sure by tomorrow."

Minato nodded and sat down at the edge of Kakashi's bed. After a few seconds "Everybody go get some sleep"

"But sensei.." Rin wanted to argue but Minato simply raised his hand to interrupt

"I'll wake you up if Kakashi needs you I promise"

Rin nodded and departed to her room with Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke began climbing into bed as well as elder Kakashi. Obito stayed where he was.

"I'm staying up" he said

"Obito you need to…"

"No" interrupted Obito "It goes against my morals"

"Obito" Minato warned

"I vowed that this time I will be useful" Obito said while shaking his head

"I understand that but…"

"No you don't" Obito said "I'm not a genius heck I'm not a good Uchiha however I'm a good friend and good friends don't sit doing nothing while their friend sits next to them in pain"

"There is nothing you can do but get some rest"

"I'll sit next to him so when he wakes up he know that I care" Obito said "That's the least I can do"

"Good friends feel guilty when they make the other worry" Minato said representing Kakashi's case

"He's like a brother to me I'm not just gonna sit here" Obito yelled.

Minato was shocked. "Did he just say brothers?"

Obito got a chair, dragged to where Kakashi was sleeping and sat down

"Wow" Naruto thought "Won't change his mind no matter what."

"Fine" Minato said "But you won't be able to make the journey back if you don't get rest and then Kakashi will suffer longer"

"I have soldier pills" Obito commented

As they all slept with the exception of Obito and Minato dawn began to creep up.

Near 7 am they all began to stir.

While the boys sat at the couch with Minato, Rin burst through the door and ran over to Kakashi.

"What?" yelled Naruto very loudly surprised by the entrance

Kakashi woke up from the sound and tried to sit up but Obito's hand stopped him. "You shouldn't push yourself Kashi" he smiled

Kakashi observed Obito and realized the black circles the other had under his eyes "Did he stay awake to make sure I'm fine?"

Rin suddenly began to quiz him on how he is feeling and his medical condition. As Kakashi half answered the questions Minato came by his side.

"I go off for a few hours and you create such a commotion?" Minato chuckled

"Sorry" Kakashi said

"Just teasing" Minato said "How are you feeling?"

"Ask Rin" Kakashi said "I think she knows more than me"

Rin blushed at the comment but gave another overview of Kakashi's condition.

"Blood disease?" asked Kakashi confused

"Sadly" Rin said

"Is it fatal?" he asked again

Rin couldn't say but nodded

"The results?" Kakashi said

"In an hour" Obito said

Kakashi just nodded and stared outside. An awkward silence hung for a few minutes until Minato broke it up

"You should eat something" Minato said.

Kakashi remained dormant while Sakura went to get some food.

"Don't worry you'll be fine" Obito said trying to convince himself more than Kakashi

"Obito.." Kakashi said and went silent again "You shouldn't have stayed awake"

"Huh?" Obito said

"I appreciate it but you look as if you're gonna fall over any sec"

"Don't worry about me right now" Obito smiled and Kakashi just nodded

"Im going to get the results" Minato said as began to walk to the door but stopped "Where is the center guys?"

"I'll just go yet again" Sasuke said as he jumped out the window

They waited for about 5 minutes until Sasuke came back

Rin held the envelope and gave it to Kakashi "If it says positive than you have the disease" she explained

Kakashi nodded and opened it. He read for a while then lifted his head "positive" he said simply

Rin began to cry and Obito was on the verge of tears yet Kakashi stayed stoic

"I'm sorry kiddo" Minato said as he went to soothe him "How are you doing mentally?"

"Not sure" Kakashi said "Part of me doesn't believe that I'm actually dying"

"Don't say that" Obito yelled "You'll be fine! We'll go back to Konoha and everything will be fine. It just gotta" he whispered the last part

"Is this really happening" elder Kakashi asked himself

Kakashi picked his up sword and just stared at it. He clenched his fists around it and threw it across the room

"Kakashi?" Rin asked

"Tch" Kakashi said as he turned away "I will never be able to bring honor back to my name" he thought

Naruto was confused for a moment but didn't say anything

"Why'd you do that?" Obito asked concerned "You'll be fine just…"

"Obito" Kakashi said "I never told you this but I have two goals in my life" he said

Obito just urged Kakashi to go on

"One is to regain my family's honor and the other is to kill the bastard that killed my mother" he said sadly "More importantly revenge"

"But.." Obito said "What does that have to do with the sword?"

"I vowed to kill the bastard with that sword, my dad's sword. I vowed to regain my family's honor that my father lost with that same sword. I won't be able to now." He ended

"Revenge huh?" Obito said as he stared at the floor

"Yes." Kakashi said "That's why I'm developing a new assassination jutsu. I guess Chidori will never be complete"

"But sensei's fine in the future so he won't die" Naruto thought but elder Kakashi had other thoughts "Why is the past changing?"

"It says you can't remain as a ninja" Minato said

"That's the only thing in my mind right now" Kakashi said "I'm not afraid of death but I don't want to die useless" he stared out the window "The way you die says a lot about who you are and I'm going to die as a failure"

"No you won't" Obito said "You have the record for the youngest ninja in HISTORY not just Konoha to make Genin at five and Jounin at six. If you call that a failure than you're wrong"

"But I'll never make Jounin or ANBU or anything else" Kakashi nearly yelled "And just like you said I've been a ninja at five. I began training in the ninja arts at three. All my life I've known nothing but how to be the perfect ninja. The prefect tool."

"but you're just a kid..." Obito tried

"KID? I lost my innocence at the age of four!" Kakashi yelled "A ninja invaded our house and I killed him in fear. I was NEVER a kid and NEVER will be"

"That's enough" Minato said

The future Genins of Team 7 were all shocked at what they just heard. From his goals to his past to everything.

"Kakashi" Minato locked his eyes with Kakashi "Tsunade sama will be able to fix this"

Kakashi just turned away. Minato sighed "Get packed we wasted enough time"

Once they got outside the town Minato summoned a toad Kakashi can ride on since he didn't want to be carried. They left again as Kakashi let his tears fall when nobody was looking.


	8. Series of Questions No Answers

After running for a day nonstop, they finally reached Konoha.

"The brat fell asleep on the way" said the frog as handed Kakashi to Minato who held him bridal style.

"Thanks for the help" Minato said as the frog disappeared.

"Rioki san you and your team can go back if you like" he said as they entered the gates.

"I appreciate that but I have concern for Kakashi and would like to stay with you if you don't mind." Elder Kakashi said

"Of course I appreciate your concern" Minato said nodding in acceptance

"We get it, you appreciate each other can we go now?" asked Obito

At the Hospital

Kakashi was emitted to a room in the ICU section of the hospital while nurses and doctors analyzed his situation.

"Kakashi will be alright" Obito kept mumbling outside his teammate's room

"Don't worry" Naruto said "Just have faith"

Obito smiled lightly as they waited

"There is no denying it" a nurse said "He has a blood disease that will eventually kill him if not treated properly"

Rin shook her head in disbelief as the nurse continued

"We will hopefully be able to save his life but nothing is certain yet." She stopped to give them time to process the information.

"Please tell me that's it" Obito begged

"I wish I could but Kakashi kun will also have trouble breathing every now and then and will need a blood transfusion every day. He is also in for a lot of pain and won't be able to continue life as a ninja much as outside this hospital" she said as she left leaving them to their thoughts

"That can't be" Obito said "It just can't"

"I'll find Tsunade" Jiraya said suddenly. (He was there who knew) "I'll have her come here and heal the brat"

"I'll go" Minato said "He's my student"

"I know her more than you and I'll be the one able to convince her to come not you. Besides Kakashi needs you here for now" Jiraya said while Minato stared at him with sadness he never saw in his eyes. It hurt to see him like this

"I trust you sensei" Minato said "Be quick"

"Don't worry" Jiraya smiled "I'll bring her back no matter what just help the kid stay alive until then."

"The doctors said it needs time until he actually has a high risk of dying" Obito said

"I'm talking the brat about ending his life himself" Jiraya commented

"He wouldn't" Obito shouted

"I hope you're right" said Jiraya as he left with one last glance at his student.

"Where are you going?" asked Naruto

"To visit Kakashi" Obito said simply as he turned the corner.

"We'll go now" elder Kakashi said "I'll see you later" and with that he left with his team much to Naruto's protests.

Minato led Rin to Kakashi's room and found him awake. He had a breathing mask and an IV drip attached to his arm.

"Jiraya sama went to get Tsunade sama so don't give up yet" Obito was telling Kakashi

Rin couldn't stand it and ran away crying.

Kakashi tried to get up and remove the mask but Minato stopped him "Take it easy"

Kakashi glared at him and tried to remove the mask again and Minato just let him as he sat down next to Obito

"I hate these masks" Kakashi said "I miss my old one"

"I'll buy you one later" Minato said

"I have some at home" Kakashi said "I can wait"

"Actually" Minato said "You won't be able to go back home"

"Huh?" Kakashi said "You mean I have to live here too?" he asked in disbelief

"Afraid so" Minato said

"Keeps getting worse" Kakashi mumbled

"Just wait for Tsunade sama" Obito said "She'll be able to heal you

"I hope so" Kakashi muttered

_____________________________

"Another town to search" Jiraya shock his head as he headed for the town

This town was filled with casinos, gambling basically the mini Japanese Las Vegas.

"Tsunade's perfect town and not a single bath house" Jiraya thought sadly as he began to follow to rumors that would lead him to Tsunade.

Jiraya stayed at a hotel and wrote down all the information he gathered. Tsunade was close.

_______________________________

"So you're saying that the past is changing?" asked Asuma confused

"Mine at least" Kakashi answered him

"Wait so you might actually die?" asked Naruto

"Basically" Kakashi said "and then I'll vanish from existence"

"Then we won't have you as a sensei in the future and we won't even remember you?" Sakura asked

"We're just guessing here but yes" he said

"Maybe that's the reason we're actually in the past" Gai said "Think about it. We are we the only ones that went back in time when Tsunade sama said that nobody was affected by the arch."

"Makes sense" Kureni said "They were probably waiting for you to come and when Asuma went in they took the opportunity to send us here"

"Who are they?" asked Kakashi skeptically

"No clue" Kureni said "But makes sense"

"Nothing makes sense to me anymore" Asuma grunted as he lit a cigare

"Well we can't do anything but wait" Kakashi said

"Wait a minute" Gai said "If you die here things in Konoha will change drastically"

"Like what?" asked Kakashi frustrated

"You were the one who stopped the war" Gai pointed out "If you aren't here another team might fail and…"

"Then Konoha would lose the war" Kakashi finished

"The Kyubi will also destroy Konoha" Asuma said

"Minato sensei stopped the Kyubi not me" Kakashi commented

"But you distracted it while the 4th did the seals" Asuma pointed out

"And all the mission you went on might not be a success if another ninja does them. Especially the ANBU ones" Gai said

"as sensei this amazing?" thought Naruto Sasuke and Sakura

"So the future is going to be a mess" Kakashi concluded

"Who knew you were so important" Asuma commented lightly

"Not with a disease I'm not" Kakashi said "And I only became strong because of my morals as a kid, if those morals change now even if I get better, things might not stay the same."

"Not quite as much as when you die" Gai said

"So what do we do?" asked Kureni

"Wait for Tsunade" said Asuma


	9. Author's Notw

AUTHOR's NOTE

I changed a few things with Chapter 5 but mixed up between the documents when I downloaded them. You can go back and read it to where it last ended. As a treat for my stupid mistake I added a new chapter. If you have any ideas I'm interested and SORRY for the inconvenience again.


	10. A Walk is Just What Kakashi Needed

"Where are you going?" Asuma asked Kakashi

"A walk to clear my head" he answered as he closed the door behind him.

The sun was shining brightly above his head and he started his aimless walk around town. "So if I die, Obito survives" he thought "Doesn't seem bad if I knew Itachi won't massacre the clan"

"How did I end up here?" he asked himself as he stared at the KIA stone "Maybe got used to the route here" Kakashi shrugged "Looks like my name won't be here but Obito's won't be either"

He stared up as the sun began to set "Bright side to everything"

"Have you figured it out or should I just tell you" A mysterious voice asked.

Kakashi turned around to face a young woman wearing a red shawl around her neck. Her hair was sleek black and her skin pale white. "Most beautiful woman I've ever seen" Kakashi thought

"Figure out what exactly?" Kakashi asked

"Why you were sent you back in time?" she asked innocently

"You're responsible for all this" Kakashi asked shocked

She laughed out loudly "No."

"You're lying" he accused like a child

"Wanna bet?" she asked playfully and Kakashi was suddenly propelled away from Konoha.

"Where am I?" Kakashi asked as the headache subsided

"This is the future if you die" she said. It was a disaster. Everything lay shattered and paupers were lying everywhere begging for food. Children were as thin as sticks, wearing stitched clothes.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked "How can one person change the future this much?"

"Let's go back to the beginning" she said as they travelled in time yet again.

"Do I always have to get a headache?" Kakashi yelled over a woman's cries

"No but I like it" the woman laughed

Kakashi glared but turned his attention towards the wailing mother.

"Is that my mother?" asked Kakashi

"Sure is" the woman said as she watched Kakashi go closer to get a better look "She's a beauty isn't she". She started floating around while Kakashi stared at his mother.

"I caused her this much agony" Kakashi whispered

"Don't worry it's what birth is" the woman said

Suddenly the mother's cries died away as they were replace with a baby's angelic whimpers

"You're so cute" she giggled as she made faces to baby Kakashi who didn't even see her.

"Quick. We're losing the mother" a nurse yelled

"Blood pressure is decreasing at a high rate" another said

"The baby is also dying" another yelled as he tended to baby Kakashi

"We can't lose both" the head said as he rushed towards the mother while his assistant rushed towards the baby.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"Heart beats down" a nurse said

"Shock her" another said

After a few shocks the mother remained dormant

"We lost her" said the head as he went to check on the baby

"He's having trouble breathing" a nurse was saying

"Get an oxygen tube here stat" the head said as he took over a doctor.

"Watch now" the woman said as she pulled Kakashi with her

"Is this the child we are supposed to save?" asked someone as Kakashi tried to identify who. Nobody was there other than the doctors.

"Let me help" she said as she did a few hand signs and Kakashi saw another crowd floating around

"There like me" she explained "We determine fate and create prophases"

"So if people survive miraculously…" Kakashi said

"It's one of our doings" she said

"So I should've died from birth?" Kakashi asked

"Any many times after" she laughed

"What do you call yourselves?" Kakashi asked

"You won't be able to pronounce it so just stick with spirits" she laughed

"So am I prophecy?" Kakashi asked

"Yup" she smiled "My favorite, which is why I volunteered to save you"

"So being sent back in time isn't your doing" Kakashi said

"You are smart" she giggled

"Naruto is also a prophecy" she said

"Naruto?" he asked surprised

"A person that will bring about a great change either disastrous or peaceful" she said

"How so?" he asked

"I can't tell any more detail" she said

"What about my prophecy?" Kakashi asked

"A person that will create stability for a land that has known nothing but war and conflict" she said

"Nice to know that I fulfilled it" Kakashi said as he stared at his mother being taken away

"Not if we don't fix this" she said

"You mean being disease ridden?" Kakashi asked

"It's not that simple" she said as she took them to hill getting bored of the hospital

"Stop with the headaches"' Kakashi murmured

"Act like a man" she joked

"So are you going to explain?" he asked

"Yes" she said "In our world we also have countries we belong to, unlike ninja we become time keepers. Once you become an official keeper you can change the history of any person in that city."

"So you belong to the time keepers of Konoha?" asked Kakashi

"Yes. Anyway one of our time keepers went rogue and wants to create his own country. Like Orochimaru in your world…

"And he wants to do it by destroying Konoha" Kakashi completed for her

"How'd you know?" she joked

Kakashi just smirked. This woman was an interesting character

"Anyway," she continued "since he has the power to change Konoha's future he's a threat. We tried to track him down but that was impossible and in the end he managed to change the past."

"But why didn't he do it right away of he knew he was being tracked" asked Kakashi

"You need two conditions to change the past of a person" she said "One, you need to have the power and two you need to send that person in time through an arch"

"But Asuma went through not me" Kakashi pointed out

"If a person goes through you can either send him alone or send everybody around him at a 12 meter diameter" she elaborated

"I see" Kakashi said

"He didn't want to send all of you but he had no choice" she said

"What's his name?" Kakashi asked

"You never asked me for my name" she pretended to be sad

"Sorry" Kakashi said as he rubbed the back of his head

"My name is Akira" she said "and the guy going insane is Lugo"

"Do you have rogues often?" Kakashi asked

"No because unlike you only a few become time keepers in a generation" she said

"How can you fix this?" Kakashi asked

"You have to kill Lugo" she said

"ME?" Kakashi asked confused

"Don't worry I'll be helping you" Akira said "But I have to find him first"

"What if I die before you find him?" he asked

"Other spirits are protecting you as we speak" she said

"So it all depends on fate?" Kakashi asked

"For the first time in your case yes" she answered "But with a few sprits you have a better chance of surviving"

"Lucky me" Kakashi joked

"Don't worry I'll save you and that's a promise" she smiled

"Reminds me of Naruto in some way" he thought as he smiled back

"Time to go back and find Lugo" she said

"When you find him you'll teleport me to you?" Kakashi asked

"That's right" she said

"Thank you Akira" Kakashi said

"That's the first time you say my name" she blushed

Kakashi just smiled

"Oh, and don't tell anybody about our little talk" she said "because…"

"I don't need a reason" he said "I won't tell"

"Yosh" she said "Let's go back"

The world rolled over once more as Kakashi found himself sprawled on the floor in front of the KIA stone. The first thought to cross his mind was "No headache?"


	11. Cupcakes Turn Things Around

"Are you alright you took a long time" Asuma said

"Longer walk than expected" Kakashi said as he took a chair at the dinner table

"I was going to go look for you soon" Gai said "I thought mini you might've died"

"I should have a talk with Minato sensei" Kakashi thought as he nodded towards Gai's comment

"Don't worry sensei I'm sure you'll be fine" Naruto said as he handed him some salad

"You know what?" Kakashi said "I think so too" and he smiled as he ate the rest of his dinner.

____________________________-

"Where are you going?" asked Asuma next morning after they ate breakfast

"Visit mini me" Kakashi answered

"I'll come with you" Naruto said as he jumped

"He might as well distract my younger self while I talk to sensei" thought Kakashi

"I'm coming as well" said Sakura "I want to make sure Rin is okay"

Sasuke hnned and followed

"Rin and Sakura sure have become good friends" commented Hinata

"I can see that" Ino said actually jealous at Sakura

__________________________________

"Thought we'd come and visit" Naruto said as walked through the door.

"How are you feeling?" asked elder Kakashi

"Better I guess" Kakashi answered

"Minato san can I talk to you?"

"Of course Rioki san" Minato said as he left with his future student

"Does he ever leave?" asked Naruto

"Not really" Kakashi answered "and Obito should be here in a few minutes with Rin following pursuit"

"You're lucky to have people care about you this much" Naruto smiled

"I guess I am" thought Kakashi as he smiled mentally

"An old man once told me that one person beside you is sometimes all you need to rise back up and you have three" he said indicating three with his hand

"Must be a wise man" Kakashi commented as Naruto nodded rapidly images of the Third Hokage playing in his head

"Any news?" Sakura said

"On Tsunade sama?" asked Kakashi

"Yes"

"Jiraya sent Minato sensei a toad saying that he believes he is near" Kakashi said

"The sooner the better" Naruto said and Kakashi just nodded

"Health wise?" asked Sasuke

"You actually talked" Naruto said mocking his teammate as he sent daggers his way

"I'm having trouble breathing now and then and I get tired and sleepy extremely quickly. No pain yet though"

"Hopefully you won't have to go through any pain" Sakura smiled

Kakashi just nodded.

"And remember to have lunch or dinner at Obito's house" Naruto said

"Oh that's right I promised him" Kakashi said recalling the event

"You have an excuse not to go now though" Sakura joked

"I never go back on my word" Kakashi said "Even if I have to roll an IV drip cord all the way to the Uchiha estate I will."

"That's probably what you'll have to do" Sasuke smirked

"Maybe I should rethink my words" Kakashi said bitterly as his visitors laughed

"Sorry I'm late but my mom insisted I wait for her cupcakes to finish so I can give you some so here." Obito said as he threw one towards Kakashi

Kakashi caught it "What flavor?"

"Vanilla"

"I love your mom" Kakashi smiled as he dug in while Obito gave the rest some as well.

"You'll get to thank her today at dinner" Obito said

"If I can get out of the hospital" Kakashi said "I believe that doctors agreed to keep me locked in here as punishment."

"Punishment for what?"

"How should I know but I guess I did some terrible thing in this world and now I'm paying the price" Kakashi huffed

"You're just paranoid" Obito said "That's normal since you are afraid of hospitals"

"I am NOT afraid of hospitals" Kakashi said "I hate them that's all"

"Sure you don't" Obito teased and found a clipper come in contact with his head

"Hey!" shouted Obito "That was uncalled for"

Kakashi just smirked as Rin went to pick of the board. She read Kakashi's medical state and sighed

"What's wrong" Obito asked curiously

"I don't like his state" Rin said

"I'm hurt" Kakashi joked

Rin just sent him a glare "I hope Tsunade comes here soon" she added

"Why would she?" asked Kakashi "I'm just one kid, why would she come all the way here just to heal me?"

"Do ever have any hope" asked Obito a little irritated

"Every time I had hope I was let down so now I don't even bother. If you don't set your hopes up you don't get crushed." Kakashi answered indifferently

"I can understand that" Obito said "But if you never hope you never feel that satisfaction you get afterwards" he smiled foolishly

"I'm with Obito" Naruto smiled as he held his hand up

"Cupcakes?" asked Minato as he entered with Rioki san

"Yup my mom baked them" Obito said

"And you don't offer any to me?" asked Minato pretending to be offended

"Sorry" Obito said sheepishly as he handed some to the senseis who both took one

"Your mom's an amazing cook" Minato commented as he devoured his cupcake

"Have you heard from Ji san?" asked Kakashi

"Ji san?" asked Obito confused at the honorific Kakashi used

"I used to call him that when I was younger thinking he was actually my uncle" Kakashi admitted

"I don't blame you I mean he has kind of the same hair" Obito joked

"My hair is silver" Kakashi said offended "Jiraya's white"

"Point is that you're both old at a young age" Obito snickered while Kakashi glared

"If I didn't have an IV drip in my hand right now I would've pounced on you" Kakashi said

"Don't feel upset you're just old" Obito started laughing loud as Naruto joined

"Don't worry Kakashi you're not old" Minato said "I mean you're very short more like a shrimp"

Obito started rolling in laughter

Kakashi threw the first thing he could grab his hands on at his sensei. It was Obito's tray and it hit Minato right on the head. Obito started laughing even harder.

"Where's your respect Kashi?" Minato said as he rubbed the now tender area

Kakashi merely stuck his tongue at him

"About Jiraya sama?" asked Rin

"He said he was getting even closer so don't worry" Minato reassured

_______________________________

"Come on Tsunade" Jiraya begged finally found the woman

"For the last time I'm not going back to Konoha" she huffed

"But Kakashi will die" Jiraya said

"That isn't my fault"

"The kid is devastated"

"Not my fault"

"Please think this carefully. If Kakashi dies you'll feel guilty for not even trying"

"If I try and fail I'll even feel more guilty and useless" said Tsunade chugging a cup of sake

"So you runaway again" Jiraya commented

Tsunade remained quiet

"I bet that you will come back to heal the kid" Jiraya said "The third said otherwise"

"Sensei is wise"

"Just examine him and if you don't want to do anything then I'm fine with it. But just go see the kid"

Images of Kakashi raided her mind. She remembered the day his father died and he was found lying next to his pool of blood. The kid lost all hope and never regained it but Jiraya is here saying otherwise.

"I guess I could examine him." Tsunade said "But don't expect me to do much more"

"Great!" Jiraya said "We'll leave tomorrow morning"

_________________________________


	12. Turn of Events

"My chest hurts" Kakashi moaned to himself as he got up. He moaned yet again when it was 4am in the morning. He removed the oxygen mask and sighed

He averted his attention to his sensei who was sleeping soundly on a bed at the other end of the room. "Should I wake him up?"

The pain in his chest increased and he was beginning to have difficulty breathing. He reached back to his mask but was unable to grab due to the extreme pain.

Thinking of what to do he started hearing someone scream. When his sensei woke up with a start and ran to him he realized that it was him screaming. The next thing he knew was that doctors were hounding around him and he lost consciousness.

______________________

"What's wrong?" asked Minato as he watched his student twitch in his slumber

"The disease is dominating his body" a doctor said "The percentage of disease ridden blood is increasing"

"Will you be able to fix this?"

"We can ease the pain but unfortunately only Tsunade sama has a chance to thwart the disease"

"Why is that?"

"This disease is very very rare" the doctor elaborated "Kakashi's the first victim in such a long time. We don't know how to counter it but we're doing all the research we can"

"Thank you" Minato said and with that the doctor left

"Jiraya sensei" whispered Minato "You're my last chance"

POOOF

"Huh?"

A frog stuck its tongue at Minato and presented a scroll from Jiraya

Minato immediately seized the message and read it

Minato,

I was able to convince Tsunade and we will arrive in three days time. Make sure the brat survives until then.

"Thank you" Minato said as he clutched Kakashi's arm "Three more days Kashi, just three more days"

______________________________

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Naruto jumped to open the door

"Visitors?" Neji asked surprised

"Obito Rin!" Naruto nearly shouted

Sakura ran to Rin as they came inside

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura when she saw Rin on the verge of crying

Rin took a seat on the sofa "They didn't allow us to see Kashi kun today" she stated

"Why?" asked Naruto

"We don't know" Obito said "We went there and the doctors said that Kakashi can't have any visitors, when I started to argue Minato sensei told us that we should leave and that Jiraya sama is on his way"

"With Tsunade sama?" asked Sakura

Rin nodded

"So don't worry" Sakura tried to cheer her friend up

"I'm just worried" Rin said "Wouldn't you?"

Sakura thought that if Sasuke or Naruto were in such a position she might even be worse off

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Rioki said "Just have some faith in him"

Obito nodded and then his stomach growled "Do you have any ramen?" he asked

"Of course we do" Naruto shouted and led Obito to the kitchen with Kiba following

"One ramen freak is enough but now we get two" Shikamaru said "So troublesome"

"You should see Minato sensei" Rin laughed a bit "He'd put those two to shame"

"I don't believe it" Shikamaru said

"Just wait until he is in a good mood and you'll find out"

"Can't wait" muttered Shikamaru sarcastically

"I'm a barbeque fan" Chouji said

"More like a fan of any food laid out in front of you" Ino joked

"At least he gets a balanced diet" Rin added as they shared a laugh

"What's so funny?" asked Naruto as he and Obito emerged from the kitchen

"Never mind" Sakura said

"Thanks for the food now I can go and argue with the doctors in letting me see Kakashi" Obito said as he headed for the door.

"Rin?" he asked shocked as she blocked the door

"They said no for a reason" Rin said "If Kakashi needs rest then we shouldn't go"

"But…"

"Obito stop it" Rin begged "Please"

Obito stared at Rin then made up his mind. "Fine" he huffed and sat down

"I'm going to train with Lee" Gai announced after a small silence "Anybody want to join?"

"Me" Naruto shouted "Wanna come Obito?"

Obito shock his head "Not in the mood"

Naruto just nodded and left with the youthful duo

"Rin you remember everybody right?" asked Sakura

"Not really everybody" she confessed "You guys are too much to know right off the bat"

"Kakashi would've remembered" Obito commented

"What's with you guys" Kiba said "It's not like he's going to die or something"

"Actually he just might" Obito sighed

"Tsunade sama is coming neh?"

Obito nodded

"Have faith then" Kiba said as Akamaru barked

Obito nodded.

The youthful duo returned with Naruto

"That was quick" said Kakashi surprised

"It's raining" Gai commented

"That never stopped you before" Rioki pointed out

Gai just shrugged and sat down

Kakashi raised a curious eye towards Gai

"If he's anything like Gai" Obito began referring to mini Gai "It's probably unyouthful weather"

Rin chuckled a bit

"Gai as in Maito Gai?" asked Lee

"Is there any other Gai?" answered Rin

"Annoying as hell" Obito said "Keeps disturbing our training to ask Kakashi for a spar or something"

"Forcing Kakashi into a rivalry always" Rin elaborated

"Funny when Kakashi just punches him and continues training" Obito said

"That's not a very nice thing to do" Lee said not enjoying the fact that they are making fun of his sensei

"Don't worry" Obito laughed a bit "Kakashi doesn't hit him that hard"

"Except that once when Gai actually grabbed Kakashi" Rin said "Gai was unconscious for quite some time"

"Serves him right" Obito said "I'm Kakashi's rival"

"Kakashi's your rival?" asked Rin

"Well it's just…." Obito tried to find the right word

"Kakashi has no idea" Rin finished

"It's not really a rivalry but if I beat Kakashi I sure can beat my big brother" Obito said

"How does beating Kakashi make you keen that you can beat your brother?" Sasuke asked

"Kakashi defeated my brother in the Chunin exams when he was six" Obito said "Nearly drowned him to death"

"That was your brother?" asked Rin surprised

"Yup" Obito said

"He was twelve wasn't he" Rin said

"My dad was so angry that night" Obito said after a nod "Sariko made Chunin, but got defeated by somebody half his age and lost the tournament"

"Kakashi defeated everybody so I don't think your father should've been angry" Rin said

"Other people don't count" Obito said "Dad says that he shamed the Uchiha's that day"

"That's stupid" Kiba said "Chunin at twelve is an amazing feat"

"Not for an Uchiha" Obito said "Or so my dad thinks"

"Lots of pressure for you guys" Tenten said

"But you made Chunin at ten so you're better than your brother" Neji said

"Not really" Obito said "They only promoted me because they needed more ninja"

"Same with Kakashi?" asked Naruto

"Hell no" Obito said "Kakashi was ready"

"He was supposed to make jounin in a few months time" Rin said "Or so I've heard"

"NO WAY" Naruto yelled

"Not anymore he isn't" Obito said "If he doesn't get better that is"

"I'm sure he will" said Rioki

________________________________

The first thing Kakashi noticed when he woke up that even more wires were hocked up on him.

"How are you feeling?" Minato asked. Kakashi turned his head around slowly

"Sensei?"

"Yes"

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked. Minato could've sworn there was fear laced in his student's voice.

"The disease is spreading" Minato said "The doctor said that it is dominating your blood stream"

"Oh" Kakashi said "Does that explain the pain?"

"Pretty much" he nodded "But Jiraya and Tsunade sama are coming in two days time"

"Really?" asked Kakashi hopefully

"Would I lie to you?"

"No" Kakashi attempted to laugh but it just hurt

"Just hang on for a couple more days ok?"

"Hai sensei" Kakashi said

Silence hung over the room as Kakashi stared outside the window

"Sensei?" asked Kakashi hesitantly breaking the silence. Minato diverted his attention to his student "You aren't going to leave right?"

"Of course not" Minato said "Don't worry" and he grabbed Kakashi's hand

Kakashi smiled a genuine smile and drifted to sleep once more

"Jiraya sensei you better show up soon" Minato sighed "for Kakashi's sake"


	13. Mini Kakashi's Fire Is Dying Out

"Shoot" Jiraya cursed as it started to rain heavily "Looks like a storm"

"So we'll stop for a day or so and keep going" Tsunade answered "The brat should be fine until then"

"Actually Minato told me the kid isn't doing do well"

"What's his condition?"

"I'm not sure." Jiraya said "I can send a toad to ask Minato"

"That would be for the best"

Jiraya bit his thumb and preformed the necessary seals "Summoning Jutsu!"

As the smoke dispersed a tiny toad lay on the muddy floor

"What do you want, Jiraya?" asked the toad

"I want you to ask Minato about Kakashi's condition and then report back to me. Tell him I need medical facts not just a standard summary"

"Of course" the toad puffed away

__________________________________

POOF

"Yo!" the toad addressed Minato

"Is Jiraya fine?" Minato asked

"Yeah he is" the toad said "What's the brat's detailed medical condition?"

"Did Jiraya ask you to ask me about that?"

"Of course he did" the toad snapped "Why would I ask such a question out of the blue?"

"Tchhh" Minato said annoyed as he mumbled something and read out the clipboard

"Sounds bad" the toad said "I'll report back to Jiraya"

POOOF

"Good riddance" Minato said and went back to check on his snoozing student

___________________________________

Once the toad finished reading the report he poofed away

"Well?" asked Jiraya "Will the brat make it?"

"We need to move stat" Tsunade said they began running again

"How bad?"

Tsunade just shook her head and continued forward

Jiraya feared the worst. "Minato" he thought "Pray with me that the kid will be fine"

______________________________________________

"Finally some well deserved rest" Kakashi muttered as he stumbled to his bed

"Tired?" asked Asuma as he left his bedside and went to Kakashi

Kakashi nodded and yawned then hit his head on his pillow and closed his eyes

Asuma just shook his head as he threw the blanket on Kakashi and went to take a shower

"I wonder when Gai will come back?" he thought as he let the water run a bit "Maybe Obito forgot the way back home" he chuckled mentally.

________________________________________________

"Where am I?" Kakashi asked himself

"Sorry I'm disturbing your sleep" Akira said "but I needed to contact you"

"Did you find Lugo?"

"Meet me outside near and I'll tell you everything" she said and left

Kakashi woke up and sighed "So much for my sleep"

"Akira" he called while searching for her "Akiraaaa"

"I'm right here" she said as she grabbed him suddenly and yanked him away

"So what's this about?"

"I still can't find Lugo" she said seriously for once "And your younger self isn't fanning out so well"

"So I might die?"

"Hopefully Tsunade will show up in time"

"What happens if I die?" Kakashi asked "Other than the future changing will I just disappear?"

"Everybody will only remember you up to the point mini you lives" she said sadly

"What about Obito?" he asked hesitantly

"Always thinking about others before yourself" she said "You hear that a lot but I felt like saying it anyway" she giggled

"Thanks" Kakashi said sarcastically "So about Obito?"

"He will not die at thirteen nor will he die at the Uchiha massacre" she said

"How come?" asked Kakashi surprised

"The third will assign him a mission on that day" she answered

"So he'll be fine" Kakashi sighed relieved

"Not really"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked

"Physically he'll be fine but not mentally" Akira said

"Why not?"

"Well you die now, Rin and Minato die during the Kyubi attack along with more than half of the villagers, and his clan gets massacred so he ends up being alone but you were…"

"able to handle it unlike he will be" Kakashi completed the sentence for her

"Pretty much"

Kakashi sighed and looked up at the sky sadly

"It was for the best for him to die when he did" she said "You were chosen for a reason"

Kakashi sighed again

"The Great Spirit 'Mystic' choose you because he knew you will be able to handle everything thrown along your way"

"Mystic?" Kakashi asked

"She's the elder that makes the prophecies" Akira elaborated

"And Naruto was always able to look at the bright side no matter what" Kakashi said

"Prophecies usually withstand hardships more than others"

"But if I die can't you just change the past again?"

"You have to be in the time stream we are willing to change alive but if you die that becomes impossible"

A stretch of silence was followed each one engrossed in their thoughts. Kakashi was thinking about Obito and that no matter what his end is going to be tragic. Akira was thinking about places where she might find Lugo.

"It's 4 in the morning" Akira finally said "You should get some sleep"

Kakashi nodded and went back into the house and after musing for half an hour he finally went to sleep again.


	14. FILLER: Men in Boxers?

I WANT TO ADD SOME SILLY ANTICS. CONSIDER THIS AS FILLER AND ENJOY :P

____________________________________

"Where's Kakashi?" asked Kureni (spelling?) As they all sat down for breakfast

"Still sleeping" answered Asuma "Seemed pretty beat up yesterday"

"My rival has mountains of youth that will not be trampled on by mere tiredness" Gai announced

"Not in the morning, Gai" Kureni said as she tended to her pancakes

"Is Kakashi sensei all right?" asked Naruto

"He's fine" Asuma said "He's just tired"

Naruto smiled and dug into his food

After they all finished breakfast, Kakashi was still asleep

"That's it I'm going to wake him up" Kureni announced as she left for his room

"Kakashi's in for a rude awakening" Kiba snickered remembering the times when he overslept and Kureni got angry

_____________________________

She opened the door and marched towards Kakashi's bed

"He looks extremely tired" Kureni said "Maybe I should just let him sleep"

After musing about it Kureni decided to wake him up but gently

"Kakashi" she whispered as she started shaking him a bit "Kakashi"

Kakashi began to stir and looked up at Kureni

"It already noon and your still asleep" she said "Are you okay?"

Kakashi nodded and tried to stifle a yawn which was a complete failure

"Can you at least sit up?" she asked

"Do I have to wake up?" Kakashi asked as if he needed her permission

"Come on" she said "Get up"

Kakashi sighed and sat up

"I'll have your breakfast ready in 15 minutes and I expect you to be there by then" she threatened and with that she left

Kakashi sighed and went to wash his face.

"Did you wake him up?" asked Asuma when Kureni came back down

"Of course I did" she said "And if he doesn't come back down in fifteen minutes he won't hear the end of it from me" and then she stalked to the kitchen

"Told ya" Kiba said

Naruto laughed a bit "Maybe we should ask her make sure he comes on time"

Sakura nodded and shared a laugh with the rest of the group

After about ten minutes Kakashi came down. He was still in his black boxers and a sleeveless shirt with a mask attached

Sakura gaped at her sensei "Can't you were some pants?" she screamed

Kakashi looked down at his boxers then back up at Sakura "Think of them as shorts"

"Shorts?!?" Ino hollered

"Stop making a big deal will ya?" he asked

"Besides boxers are more comfortable" said Asuma

"Especially those silk ones" Gai said "Where'd you get them?"

"I can't believe you just asked me were a buy my underwear" Kakashi said "And I can't believe you girls are making a big deal about it"

"Stop complaining and have breakfast already" yelled Kureni from the other room

"You shouldn't make her wait" Asuma said

Kakashi rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen and Gai followed

"Sensei" Ino said directing her speech to Asuma "Do you wear boxers when you go to sleep?"

"What do you find so interesting about boys in boxers?" asked Lee

"Actually MEN in boxers" Ino corrected "It's just unfamiliar"

"What about your dad?" Kiba asked

"He's boring" Ino said "Wears regular PJs to bed"

"So does mine" Hinata admitted

Asuma just shook his head

"What's wrong sensei?" asked Chouji

"I'm getting revenge on Kakashi for even opening this topic" he answered

"Actually he was trying to avoid it" Naruto commented

"But it's still entirely his fault" Asuma said

"Do you have abs like he does?" asked Ino

"All right that's it no more about the subject" Asuma said sternly

"Probably doesn't" joked Tenten "That's why he isn't answering the question"

"What?" Asuma hollered "My body is way better than Kakashi's"

"Is that so?" said Kakashi entering the living room after finishing his meal "Well good for you"

Asuma went red in the face while some of the boys laughed

"I have the best body of all" Gai said "My youth is much better than yours that my body…."

"SHUT UP" Asuma yelled "Change of subject now" he said between clenched teeth

"Why?" Ino asked "I'm interested"

"Same here" Sakura said

"Where do you get the ideas?" asked Asuma "seriously"

"Hormones" answered Ino

"Sweet" Naruto said as Kiba nodded. You don't usually hear the girls speak out like this

"Kakashi for god's sake go put some clothes on" Asuma groaned

"Last time I checked I wasn't running around naked" Kakashi retorted

"Go put some pants on NOW" Asuma said

"Make me" Kakashi dared him

"Kakashi" warned Asuma "If you don't get dressed I will personally beat you up"

"I'm scared" Kakashi said sarcastically

Asuma advanced towards Kakashi "Put some pants on NOW. This is your last warning"

"Sorry dad" Kakashi joked

Kiba couldn't help but laugh. Naruto and the rest were practically doing the same although not so loud.

"KAKASHI!" Asuma yelled

"ASUMA!!" Kakashi mimicked

The laughter could be heard from miles

"GAI!!" Gai shouted his own "I wanted my name to be said" Gai pouted as everybody stared at him

Kakashi shook his head

"Haven't loosened up in a while" Asuma smiled

"Same here" Kakashi said as he stretched "And know I'm going to change" he said "Happy?"

Asuma just laughed as Kakashi went upstairs

"I thought you were serious" Ino said "The fighting I mean"

"Nah" Asuma said "Just having some fun"

____________________________________

BACK TO STORY IN NEXT CHAPTERS


	15. Kakashi Poisoned?

"Sensei" Kakashi moaned "It hurts"

Minato sat on Kakashi's bed and removed his hair away from his face

Kakashi huddled closer to him and grabbed on to his shirt

Minato lifted him and put him on his lap as Kakashi moaned

"Make it stop" he begged

"Kakashi" Minato said "Hang in there"

"I am but it hurts" Kakashi whined. His voice was barely above a whisper

Minato hugged him and played with his hair in order to comfort him

"Is Obito here?" Kakashi asked

"No" Minato said "It's still too early in the morning". I can't tell him that they aren't allowed to see him he thought. Not now at least but maybe I should let them see him for all their sakes

"Sensei?" Kakashi said

"Yes"

"I am creating a jutsu but if I won't be able to complete it will you do that?" he asked

"You want me to finish it?" Minato asked

"If I can't finish it myself. The notes are in the first drawer in my desk" Kakashi said

"I'll make sure it's the best jutsu ever" Minato ruffled Kakashi's hair

Kakashi smiled then closed his eyes and tried to sleep

After about six minutes or so Kakashi was still shifting in Minato's lap trying to sleep

"Can't sleep?" Minato asked

Kakashi shook his head "The pain is making it difficult"

"Shall I get a doctor?"

Kakashi shook his head again

"Are you sure?"

Kakashi yawned, cuddled closer to his sensei and nodded

Minato kept playing with his Kakashi's hair as he felt him drift into sleep

"Wake me up when Obito gets here" Kakashi said before he finally fell asleep

"Of course" Minato smiled happy that his students were finally getting along.

_______________________________

"I wanna see Kakashi NOW" Obito yelled in the middle of the hallway

"Please calm down" a nurse said

"I will as soon as I see Kashi" Obito answered stubbornly

"Sorry about all this" Minato apologized as he covered Obito's mouth. "Kids, what can you do?"

"Make sure it doesn't happen again" she said sternly

Minato sweat dropped "Heh of course" he said nervously "I'll take them to Kakashi's room now" and he dragged Obito away

"Are you sure?" she asked "I mean Kakashi's…"

"It's fine" Minato waved her off "Kakashi wants to see them anyway" and led them away

"Does Kakashi really want to see us?" Obito asked once Minato removed his hand

"Yes" Minato said as he turned a left "he asked for you personally, Obito"

"Really?" asked Obito surprised

"Ask him yourself right now" Minato said as he opened the door and Obito barged in

Kakashi was sleeping soundly but not anymore. He opened his eyes and rubbed his eyes to focus his vision. The first thing he saw was Obito beaming right on front of his face

"You're awake!" Obito said rather loud

"Apparently" Kakashi said as he managed a smile. His voice was very low and Rin noticed

"We were worried sick" Obito said

Kakashi coughed a bit and tried to sit up but Minato stopped. Kakashi looked up at his sensei and met his stern gaze.

He sighed and lay back down

"How are you feeling?" Rin asked

"Been better" Kakashi answered then started coughing again

"Take it easy" Rin half begged

"I can't take it any easier than this" Kakashi said and started gasping

"What?" Obito asked clearly confused as Kakashi struggled to breathe. Minato was helping Kakashi into an oxygen mask. Kakashi's breathing eased down a bit after the mask evened out his breathing

"Are you alright?" Rin said franticly as she ran by his side

Kakashi nodded while Obito was still in a trance

"Obito?" asked Minato "Are you alright?"

Kakashi looked at the Uchiha at the mention of his name to see a look of pure fear plastered on his face.

Obito shook his head and clenched his fists

Kakashi tugged at the Uchiha to grab his attention. Once Obito turned towards him after some persistence from Kakashi's side he smiled.

Obito seemed to relax as his fist unclenched and he smiled back

"Where's the brat?" Jiraya said happily announcing his entrance

"I'm the one that should say that" said Tsunade frustrated as she entered as well.

Kakashi removed the oxygen mask "You actually came" he said half surprised half relieved.

"Of course" she said as she sat next to him "How are you?"

"Considering that fact that I'm dying I'm rather fine" he said sarcastically

"Did Kakashi just make a joke?" asked Jiraya surprised

Minato laughed and nodded "He's acting more his age now"

"Kakashi is acting like a teenager?" Jiraya said not believing it

Minato laughed again and nodded

"I can hear you" Kakashi said while glaring at his sensei

Minato laughed yet again and ruffled his student's hair much to his discomfort "I haven't laughed in ages" he thought "Feels good"

"So what's the verdict?" asked Jiraya when Tsunade finished examining him

"This is very strange" Tsunade said

"What is?" asked Kakashi

"The disease is acting as if it is poison" she finally said "This isn't the disease the medics listed" she said an to confirm her theory she checked the clipboard

"What do you mean?" asked Minato

"The disease ridden blood is separated from his actual blood" Tsunade said "Like poison; it isn't part of his blood stream"

"Are you saying that it's not my blood?" asked Kakashi

"That's exactly what I'm saying" she said "Somebody is trying to kill you slowly and painfully"

"I'm going to die?" asked Kakashi

"No it's very simple to treat now that we know it's similar to poison" Tsunade said "I'll perform surgery in a couple of hours and you'll be fine in a week or so afterwards"

"Is there a way to trace the culprit?" asked Minato

"Can you trace somebody who poisons you and takes away the needle?" Tsunade asked rhetorically

Minato didn't need an answer. He knew that somebody was after Kakashi and he can't track him. He needed to figure this out before this person inflicted even more damage on his student

"Arigato" Kakashi addressed Tsunade "for everything"

"Anytime squirt" she chuckled and ruffled his hair

"Why does everybody keep doing that?" Kakashi sighed

"It's tempting" Jiraya joked

Kakashi just glared as Tsunade left to make some preparations and some much needed sleep. She didn't forget to tell everybody to let Kakashi sleep and shooed them out of the room leaving only Minato in Kakashi's company.

"Sensei?" Kakashi asked "What are you thinking?"

"What do you mean?" Minato said as he sat down next to Kakashi

"You have that look you always have when you think deeply about something" Kakashi pointed out

"Just sleep for now, ok" Minato said as he tucked Kakashi in "It's not really important right now"

"Thinking too much gives you gray hair" Kakashi said then yawned

"Is that way you have so many" Minato retorted as Kakashi laughed

"Maybe it is" he said as he fell asleep

"I will find the culprit" Minato said to himself "I won't let him hurt you anymore"


	16. Something Bigger

"Good morning" Kurenai addressed Asuma as he entered the garden

"To you too" he greeted as he sat down on a bench next to her

"Pretty hectic isn't it?"

"You hit that on the spot" Asuma said "What kind of mission is this?"

"I'm trying to make it seem simple for the kids"

"Ahh" Asuma said "They have so many questions it's unbearable"

"Oi, Gai, look" Kakashi said as he stared out the window

"Love birds" Gai joked as he watched Asuma and Kurenai laughing together

"I knew something was going on" Kakashi said as he went into the bathroom to shave

"Kinda makes you feel jealous" Gai commented

"I'm sure you'll find a great woman in time" Kakashi said as he turned on the water

"Same to you" Gai said

"I already have somebody in mind" Kakashi said

"Huh, since when" Gai said as he barged into the bathroom

"Not a long time ago" Kakashi said

"Who is she?" Gai asked

Kakashi just turned away not wanting to say more

Gai laughed "First time I get you speechless when I actually want you to talk"

"It doesn't matter if we're stuck here so drop it" Kakashi said hastily

"What's the matter" Gai teased "Shy?"

"No it's just that you won't believe me" Kakashi waved him off

"Come on you can trust me" Gai said

"I don't know" Kakashi mused "You have a big mouth"

"It's a promise" Gai struck his good guy pose (thumbs up with a flashing smile)

"Maybe later" Kakashi said as he exited the room "Drop it"

"So what took you tow so long to get down here?" asked Kurenai

"Same question for you. What was going on in the garden" Kakashi retorted as he got a glass of water

"Nothing" Kurenai immediately said "Just friendly chatter among friends"

Ino laughed "They're in love" she whispered to Sakura. Apparently not so low because everybody heard and had shocked expressions.

"No we are not" Asuma said "and Kakashi wipe that smug grin off your face"

"How can you tell I'm wearing a mask" Kakashi smiled

"I have my ways" Asuma rolled his eyes

"Don't worry Asuma there's nothing wrong with being in love" Gai began "It's rather youthful" and he winked towards him

While Asuma shook his head in dismay Ino was hounding Kurenai for some details.

"Aren't our mornings all full of excitement" Kakashi joked

"First boxers and now me and Kurenai" Asuma said "It can't get any more exciting"

"Actually it can" Gai said and everybody turned to him

"What do you know?" asked Kurenai.

Everybody looked at Gai eagerly to spill what he knew. Kakashi on the other hand was silently begging him not to say a word

"I was just joking" Gai said in an obvious lie

"Come on Gai" Asuma said "Tell us"

"Well it's just that…" Gai was beginning to sweat drop

"Yes" Kurenai gave a nod for him to go on

"Kakashi has a crush" he said as he pointed towards him

Kakashi shook his head "Big mouth" he muttered

"Who is she?" Asuma immediately asked happy that their situations were now swapped.

"Well" Kakashi began "It's nothing really"

"That not you told me upstairs" Gai accused

"Wow is that so" Asuma teased "A crush?"

"I'm going to kill Gai" Kakashi thought

"Who is she sensei?" Sakura asked

"None of anybody's business" Kakashi answered her

"Uncomfortable?" Asuma joked enjoying Kakashi's current position

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it" Kakashi said to escape the scene

Asuma was laughing so loud that Kakashi heard him all the way to the front door

Kakashi cursed as he opened the door

"Akira?" asked Kakashi confused as the group came to observe

"Good news" she beamed

"Who is she?" asked Asuma winking towards Kakashi

"I'm Akira nice to meet you" she offered her hand to Asuma who shook it "And yourself?" she asked acting clueless

"Asrimo" Asuma bowed politely "Nice to meet you"

"I like his made up name." she laughed silently

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Everybody was staring at her

"I'm a friend of Rioki" she said "I came to steal him from you for a while. If that's ok?"

"By all means" Asuma replied with a smirk

"I don't know who hates me but I beg them for mercy right now" Kakashi thought

"We won't be too long" she said as she grabbed Kakashi's hand and yanked him away "Just an hour or so"

Asuma closed the door and started laughing "I'm guessing that's her"

"But she's from the past Kakashi knows not to get involved" Kurenai said "Besides Kakashi never had enough time to get to know her like that"

"I think otherwise" Asuma said

"She's a very gorgeous woman" Ino said

"Her eyes especially" Sakura commented

"Can't wait to tease Kakashi when he comes back" Asuma said

____________________________________________

"You choose the wrong time to show up" Kakashi muttered

"I heard everything but it didn't look like it was going to end soon and I got bored" she giggled

Kakashi just sighed

"Besides I know it's not me" Akira said

"If only you knew" Kakashi thought "But I know we can't ever be together"

"I wish it was me" thought Akira "We can make it work if it was"

"So?" Kakashi asked "what's the good news?"

"Mini you will live" she said "Tsunade finished surgery a while ago and he seems fine"

"That's a relief" Kakashi said

"The other spirits are guarding you more than ever now" Akira said

"So no more dangerous episodes" Kakashi said

"Well" she said "Concerning mini you, not really"

"But?" Kakashi dared to ask

"Your sensei is trying to find the culprit himself" she said "If Lugo finds out he'll kill him"

"But Minato sensei can't find him so why would Lugo kill him" Kakashi asked hiding his outrage

"To destroy mini Kakashi's sprit" she said "and Konoha's future"

"Is he being protected?" asked Kakashi

"Yes he is" she said "But we have to find Lugo and find him fast"

"I want to help" Kakashi said

"You can't" she said "But I'll keep you posted"

"Wait" Kakashi yelled as she turned to leave

Akira turned to face him

"If this bastard is trying to hurt the one's I care about then I want to hunt him down" he insisted

"Kakashi it's just that…" she began

"Please don't give me excuses" he said "Let me help track him down"

"You're going to be doing missions with your past team" she said "You can watch over them"

"And if Lugo comes I can fight him?" Kakashi asks

"and I'll be there in a flash" she said

"Is it possible he might?" Kakashi asked

Akira nodded "You are the only human that can fight him right now" she said "If he comes against your sensei, Minato's as good as dead"

"But he has spirits protecting him right?" Kakashi asked

"Yes he does" Akira said "But Lugo has many tricks up his sleeve"

"But mini me is safe" Kakashi said "Why not Minato sensei?"

"He is for one reason" she said

"What's that?"

"You'll find out not I have to go" she said and vanished before Kakashi could complain

Kakashi immediately rushed towards the hospital

_________________________________

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" Minato said as Rioki came in

"Rioki san" he said "You seem a bit flustered"

"I need to talk to you" Rioki said

"So do I, Kakashi" Minato said

"How did..?" Kakashi was shocked

"I've known you since you were five" Minato said "I can recognize you no matter what" he smiled "Besides you were wearing your mother's necklace on the previous mission and it is one of a kind"

Kakashi just smiled "I didn't know it was still there after time travelling"

"Care to tell me what's going on?" he asked

"It's a long story, sensei" Kakashi said

"We have a lot of time, your younger self just went to sleep"

After Kakashi told Minato everything it was 5pm.

"I see" Minato said "Quite the predicament"

"You can't tell anybody" Kakashi warned

"I figured that part out myself" Minato smiled

"I have one thing to say to you" Minato said

"After all that you just have one thing?" Kakashi asked surprised

"Actually two but one relating to this ordeal. The rest I figured out" he said

"Go ahead"

"Find Lugo and kill him as soon as possible"

"I sort of know that already" Kakashi said "But it's nice hearing it from you"

Minato smiled "and second, you should tell Akira how you feel"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked

"Don't pretend to be clueless" Minato said "You obviously like her by the way you talk about her"

Kakashi rubbed his neck "Damn it. Forgot how smart he is" he thought

"I know it's sort of complicated but you never know unless you try" Minato advised

"I always hated that saying" Kakashi mumbled while Minato laughed

"Just do it after all this is over" Minato said "Less stressful"

"I guess I will and now I have to go but it was nice talking to you" Kakashi said

"We will again when we get assigned missions together"

"One more thing" Kakashi said as he paused at the door

Minato raised his head up

"I really did miss you, sensei" and with that he left

Minato smiled even if at that moment he knew he was going to die in the near future.


	17. Strees Finally gets to Kakashi's head

"Where did you disappear to last night?" asked Gai as he nudged awake

"Can't you wait until I wake up to ask?" Kakashi yawned

"You still didn't answer the question" Gai stated

Kakashi just waved Gai away and slept again

"Funny how lazy he can be sometimes" Asuma commented lightly "Besides I bet he was having fun with his girl friend"

Gai just shook his head and went downstairs to get some breakfast

______________________

"Good morning Gai sensei" Lee yelled

"How are you on this most youthful day?" Gai said with even more enthusiasm

They began crying as they hugged each other and an ocean appeared behind them

"How do they do that?" asked Naruto

"Is it a genjutsu?" asked Ino

"As far as I know, no" Kurenai answered as she chuckled

"Where's Asuma?" asked Kurenai

"He's getting ready" Gai said as he splattered jam on his toast

"Kakashi sensei?" asked Sakura

"Still asleep" Gai said "How unyouthful of my rival"

"Does he always wake up late?" asked Kurenai a bit annoyed

"Actually he usually wakes up at the break of dawn" Gai said "Ever since he came back to the past he sort of got lazy"

Kurenai was still worried when Asuma came in

"Morning" he said "Why the long face Kurenai?"

"I'm just worried about Kakashi and his new habits" she said

"Don't worry about him" Asuma addressed everybody "I mean think about it, we're in the past and the people we are interacting with are his old team. I got a shock from just seeing dad again and Kakashi is seeing his entire team."

"They're all dead?" asked Kurenai shocked

"Pretty much" Asuma said

Sakura felt something tear her heart out a bit. She really did feel sorry for her sensei more than ever.

Sasuke didn't show any emotion but he did feel sadness towards his sensei

Naruto remembered to the time when he passed them. He did say that everybody important to him was now on the K.I.A stone.

"How?" asked Kurenai

"We'll I don't know how Obito died exactly" Asuma said "All I know is that he got crushed by a boulder while saving Kakashi from the same fate" he didn't think Kakashi would appreciate it if Asuma mentioned the sharingan. Even if most figured it out already.

"I know Minato died during the Kyyubi but what about Rin?" asked Kurenai

"She also died in the Kyyubi attack" said Gai sadly. He had a secret crush on her when he was younger and seeing her again brought back those memories

"Kakashi was so angry afterwards that we was actually fending against the Kyyubi buying the fourth enough time to seal it" Asuma said

"That's impossible" Kurenai said "Kakashi was only what fifteen fourteen when the Kyyubi attacked. Even he wasn't this skilled"

"One" Asuma explained "He was fourteen and second he was already in ANBU in league to become a member"

"What?" there was a union of shock amongst everybody

"Was sensei this strong?" Sakura asked herself "He doesn't look that strong at this age" she thought about her past sensei

Sasuke was just shocked

"Sogoi date bayo" Naruto shouted (amazing)

"That's hard to believe" Neji commented dryly

"What is?" asked Kakashi as he came down obviously still tired

"That you were ANBU ant 14 and in league to become a ANBBU squad leader" Naruto babbled before anybody could stop him "or so Neji thinks. I believe it" and he gave a huge idiotic grin

Kakashi just raised an eyebrow at Asuma as Asuma rubbed the back of his head awkwardly

Kakashi sighed

"Well is it true?" asked Kiba

"Does it really matter" asked Kakashi annoyed

"Yes it does" Naruto stubbornly said

"I find it hard to believe it myself actually" Kurenai stated

"Glad you underestimate me" Kakashi joked

"I am not" she said furiously "I'm just not depicting you as a superhuman"

Kakashi laughed "Many people made that rank as well and some even earlier"

Sasuke thought of Itachi

"You were the first though" Gai gave credit to his rival

"and afterwards just another two made the cut" Asuma said "One of them being Tenzou who actually got in because of his bloodline limit"

"I had the sharingan" Kakashi defended Tenzou. He was on his team and he actually enjoyed his company

"Tenzou was born with the blood line limit you just had the sharingan for a year" Asuma pointed out

"And Tenzou also had the third train him because of certain circumstances you know about" Gai also said

"Yeah so" Kakashi said

"The Uchihas hated your guts accusing you of stealing their trait and didn't even bother training you" Asuma said

"Tch who cares" Kakashi said "You are underestimating Tenzou. He's a great ANBU operative"

"You had to learn how to use the sharingan on your own"

"It's not that hard actually" Kakashi said

"For a genius" Gai said

"I'm with Kurenai you are depicting me as inhuman and I don't appreciate it" he defended himself remembering what Akira said about spirits protecting him.

Kurenai smiled while Asuma frowned

"Besides a lot of that was luck" Kakashi said "I should've been dead from the beginning"

"Why do you see yourself excelling as a sin" Asuma said

"Because being that skilled lead to my younger self becoming arrogant, overconfident and a jerk which all lead to Obito's death. Power brings nothing but destruction and corruption." Kakashi almost yelled as he stormed outside the house

The genins were shocked for the fact that they were used to a care-free, calm Kakashi sensei.

"I'll go see what's up" Asuma said as he got up and followed Kakashi in pursuit

____________________________

"Where could he be" Asuma brainstormed "KIA stone" he almost screamed in realization and leapt towards it

True to his feelings Kakashi was sitting on the floor in front of the glass stone

"Hey" Asuma said being the first to do some contact

Kakashi completely ignored him.

Asuma sighed and sat down next to him. Nobody said a single word as time stretched on

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked irritated finally breaking the silence

"I'm here to apologize" Asuma said

"Apologize?" Kakashi wasn't expecting that

"It wasn't my place to talk about your past like that especially in front of our students" Asuma confessed

Kakashi didn't answer Asuma as he diverted his attention back to the KIA stone

"Why was my team chosen to do missions with my old team?" Kakashi asked "Every time I see them I hurt"

Asuma was shocked. Kakashi wasn't one to talk freely like that.

"Maybe the stress of all this is just getting to me" Kakashi said

"Well no matter what you know that we will stick by you" Asuma said "so just relax"

Kakashi chuckled "Easier said than done"

"You don't have anything today so why don't you just take a bath and go back to sleep." Asuma suggested "You'll feel better afterwards"

"You know what?" Kakashi said "I might do just that"


	18. Thngs wil Finally get Serious Again

A LOT OF PEOPLE KEPT TELLING ME I JUMP TO THE ACTION PRETTY FAST BUT THIS SLOW PACE IS VERY BORING. THERE IS GOING TO BE A LOT MORE ACTION AND A FASTER PLOT. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

_______________________________________

"Where's Kakashi" asked Kurenai as Asuma stepped in

"He snuck in through the window and is going to sleep" Asuma said as his stomach rumbled "Can I have my toast now?"

Kurenai tossed him the bread. Gai was going upstairs to check up on Kakashi

"Don't" Asuma warned "He's pretty pissed right now so I'd just let him be" said Asuma knowing that any other reason he would give Gai wouldn't be of use.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it" Naruto shouted hoping that the tension will just die out soon

He opened the door to reveal Obito

"Hey" Obito shouted and stepped in and Rin followed

"Hey guys" Kiba said "Nice to see you smiling"

"Kakashi's going to be fine" Obito explained "Tsunade sama is going to perform surgery and everything will be back to normal"

"Good to hear" Kakashi said and smiled

"Weren't you going to sleep?" Gai asked

"I heard Obito's voice and got curious" Kakashi shrugged

Naruto hugged his sensei glad that he was back to normal

"Naruto" Kakashi said as Naruto remained to cling on him

"Sorry" Naruto said as he let go "Just happy"

Obito smiled

"So everything is fine?" Sakura asked Rin

"Other than the fact that Kakashi was actually poisoned mysteriously and somebody's out to get him" Rin said sarcastically "everything is great"

"What do you mean poisoned" asked Kurenai "I thought he had a disease"

"It's very complicated" Obito said "Can we just not go through it"

Kakashi chuckled "Sure" and gave Asuma a look that meant (I'll tell you later)

"How's everything with you guys" asked Obito

"Settling in at last" Ino said

"Good to hear" Rin said

"My mom says hi by the way" Obito randomly said "I kind of told her about you guys"

"Give her our greetings as well" Kurenai said politely

"Do you guys have any food?" Obito asked

Kurenai chuckled and went into the kitchen coming back with some noodles

Obito cheered in delight as he dug in

"Are you going out on missions soon?" Neji asked

"Well Minato sensei doesn't want where as Kakashi is bored to death waiting for some action"

"Some things never change" thought Sakura

"Is that a yes or a no?" asked Lee

"Most probably yes" Rin said "Not that I approve but the front lines aren't looking too good"

"We'll help out any way we can" said Naruto cheerfully

"Thanks for the food" Obito said "I wanted to eat before we came but Gai was there so I ran away instead"

"Maito Gai?" asked Lee

"Is there any other?" Rin chuckled

"We can't handle another Gai" Obito said in disgust "One is more than enough"

"He's not that bad" Rin said

Obito gave her one of the looks that said "ARE YOU KIDDING?"

"Well??.." Rin tried to think of words "He's one of a kind"

"One of an ANYOING kind" Obito spat

"You shouldn't say things like that" Lee defended his teacher

"Once you meet him you'll change your mind" Obito said

"Not these two" said Tenten referring to Gai and Lee

"He really isn't that bad" Rin said

"No wonder he sticks around us a lot" Obito said "You are the only one that is actually nice to him"

"Poor Gai sensei" thought Kiba "Freak of the generation"

"That's not fair" Rin said "You shouldn't treat him the way you do"

"Everybody avoids him if possible" Obito said "Even his own teammates and sensei"

"I think you guys are just mean" Rin said

Gai was regenerating his love to Rin

"Do you see us attack him or say things like that to his face?" Obito said

"Some do" Rin said

"Nobody ever attacked him" Obito pointed out

"But they did mock him in front of him" Rin defended her point

"Because if they don't he'll become attached" Obito said

"He just wants a friend" Rin said

"He has Yoku" Obito said "Why can't he just stick to him?"

"Its nicer to have many friends" Rin said "Besides he's just trying to fit in"

"If he wanted to fit in he wouldn't wear those spandex" Obito said

"Its not that bad" Rin said not truly meaning it

"Even Kakashi who doesn't comment about others with me as an exception told me his uniform is hideous" Obito said "He even told me that if he sees them again he'll barf"

"Kakashi wouldn't say that" Rin said

"Ask him" Obito said "He actually said that he was going to through Gai of a waterfall if he doesn't change them"

Kakashi chuckled remembering that he actually did do that at one point or another.

Gai just glared at Kakashi and then Obito not wanting to be embarssed more.

Asuma felt sorry and steeped in "Obito you shouldn't say that. Imagine if you were in his place"

"I would never ever ever ever repeat NEVER wear spandex" Obito shouted

"Don't you dare" said Rin

"I thought they were kinda ok" accused Obito

"I lied but it just that I don't like how you talk about him" Rin defended herself

"You sound like Asuma" Obito said

It was Asuma's time to turn red. He was about to comment but Kurenai beat him to it

"You like to comment on other people don't you Obito?" Kurenai had an amused smile

"Not really" Obito said "but Gai annoyed me and he really does remind me of Asuma" he smiled "The only thing left is for him to state that he is the son of the great third hokage"

"No way" Kiba hollered in laughter "Asuma sensei saying…. Hahahaha"

"Sensei?" asked Obito

"Just trying to imagine" Kiba quickly covered up as the laughter died a bit

"Asuma would make a good sensei" Rin mused about the idea

"Gai on the other hand would drive his students bonkers" Obito laughed

"Sounds like something you would do" Rin giggled

"Hey" Obito said

"What about you?" Sakura asked indicating a finger at Rin

"I want to take a job in the hospital so I might not take in students" she admitted

"Kakashi wouldn't either" Obito said

"Why not I think Kakashi would make a great sensei" Rin said

"That's not what I meant" Obito said "I don't know what kind of sensei he'll e but I doubt he becomes one. He'll probably join ANBU and become an S –ranked criminal in every bingo book there is"

"That's right" yelled Naruto and Kakashi just had enough

"Why don't we talk about something else" he said "like…??"

"Youth" suggested Gai "One can never halt his youth for it…"

"is driving me crazy" Naruto said as he covered his ears

"Oh right Minato sensei told me to tell you that we will be training in area 7 tomorrow Rioki san so you should be ready at 10 am." Obito said

"Isn't Kakashi still in the hospital?" asked Sasuke

"No he isn't Sakari kun" Rin said

"But he should be so why is the hospital letting him out?" Sakura asked

"Who said that the hospital let him out?" Obito said "He escaped"

"And your sensei is fine with that?" asked Kiba

"We got used to it" Obito said "Besides he's fine there is no reason for him to stay there"

"See you then" Rin said as they both left

"Some things never change with you sensei" Sakura shook her head

Kakashi just gave a goofy grin

"I finally get to beat you up" Naruto said "Tomorrow at training mini you is going down"

"You won't be able to beat mini even if he was eight years old" Kakashi said

"We'll see about that" Naruto yelled


	19. The Bell Training done Solo

"This is so exciting" Naruto was jumping up and down as they headed for Area 7

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered

Naruto glared at Sasuke "I will defiantly beat sensei"

"Same here" Sasuke thought

"Took you long enough" Minato greeted them

Naruto took a look around. Kakashi was sitting on a tree branch and Rin was sitting under that same tree. Obito was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Obito?" he asked

"Late" Kakashi and Rin said together. Rin blushed at this while Kakashi didn't even pay attention.

"No I am not" Obito yelled as he came in running "Right on time"

Minato laughed "For once" and he ruffled Obito's hair

"I'll finally beat you today" he pointed at Kakashi "I won't take it easy even if you did just come out of the hospital"

"Bring it on" Kakashi said as he jumped down

"No sparring today" Minato ordered

"But why not" Obito whined

"We are going to do something slightly different just so we can get used to each others' skills and styles since we'll be working together" he said

"Sounds reasonable" Kakashi said

"But boring" Obito added and Kakashi nodded

"No more complaining" Minato smiled "Because I actually have something for you guys"

"What what?" Naruto and Obito started jumping up and down

"Each one of you will spar with me and try to get this bell" he announced

"Yes" Obito raised a fist in the air

"First up is Sakari kun" Minato said

Sasuke advanced towards him "Come at me with the intention to kill or you won't impress me at all, nor will you get the bell" Minato said

Sasuke nodded and Minato started the countdown.

3

2

1

GO

___________________

Sasuke immediately hid in the area. Minato smiled at the genins actions and waited

Sasuke realized that Minato won't move and decided a different approach

"Fuma Shuriken" he yelled as he threw his shuriken (Shadow windmill Shuriken)

Minato smiled and just stepped to the side.

The hidden shuriken played its part and attacked Minato from his blind side.

Minato teleported a few inches away as the shuriken hit the base of the tree.

He smiled but wasn't shocked. He had Kakashi on his team and got used to these tricks.

Sasuke didn't skip a beat and attacked Minato in taijutsu when he was distracted by the shuriken.

They kept at it for a while then Sasuke retreated

"Grand Fire ball Jutsu" and the ball of flame advanced towards Minato.

Minato jumped to the side then held Sasuke down.

"Good job" he commented "I'm impressed" he said

Sasuke mumbled something and sat down

"Obito it's your turn"

______________________

"I'll beat you up sensei so be careful" Obito yelled as he ran to his sensei

Minato ,used to Obito, just dodged his fury of punches and kicks.

Obito was agitated and threw many shuriken and Kunai towards his sensei who easily deflected those as well and Obito then to send a giant ball of fire at his sensei.

Minato smiled and dodged it the same way he did Sasuke and waited for Obito's attack.

Obito didn't give up and attacked his sensei again

"Fire Spin Jutsu" Obito yelled

A small ball shot out with two semi arms spinning around it and headed for Minato

Minato was surprised for a bit but did what he would normally do. Teleport.

He was behind Obito and tackled him to the ground and that was the end.

"Nice Jutsu Obito" Minato said "Its new I presume"

Obito smiled "It was amazing wasn't it" he gloated

Minato chuckled and let him go

"Arashi was it?" Minato asked

Naruto nodded and faced his hero

GO

___________________________________

Naruto attacked immediately and like Obito just sent punches and kicks at Minato

"Kage Bunshin Jutsu" Naruto yelled

Minato was shocked by the numbers produced and attacked them all the same making them all disappear one after the other in incredible speed.

"Fast" said Sakura at the sidelines

"Sensei is the Yellow Flash after all" Rin said

Naruto resorted in using Sexy no Jutsu

The current Team 7 weren't surprised for they had seen it before. The old Team 7 however looked in shook.

Minato's good eye twitched

"Do you think I'm a pervert" he laughed

Naruto just flirted with the 4th Hokage

"I could work with Jiraya but not me" he smiled and Naruto was too tackled to the ground.

_______________________________________

"This is fun" Minato said "Kakashi you're up"

Kakashi faced his sensei and waited for his signal

Minato knew there was no joking with his student and was serious

"Go" he yelled

Kakashi instead of hiding, attacked him directly

Minato was shocked but defended himself all the same

"Wait this is a bunshin" Minato thought

"Too late" Kakashi yelled "Crashing Wave"

A wave engulfed his sensei.

Without hesitation Kakashi yelled "Lighting Spark"

Minato managed to get on top of the water but didn't have time to jump away from the jutsu

The jutsu hit the water and was spread out.

Minato transported himself behind Kakashi and kicked him

POOF it was a bunshin as well

"He almost got me" thought Minato

"Amazing" said Sakura

"Maybe I'll beat him later" Naruto thought

"Hiding are we Kakashi?' Minato said

"Not really" Kakashi said as he grabbed his sensei's foot and pushed him under the ground

His sensei POOFED as well

"Shit" Kakashi yelled as he turned around just in time to see Minato place a well aimed kick at his ribcage.

Kakashi screamed as he hit the tree opposite.

He grunted and clutched his aching ribcage and stood up ready to face his sensei yet again.

"Not giving up" Minato smiled

"In your dreams" Kakashi said as he put both arms by his sides in clenched fists and looked at his sensei with so much determination.

Minato smiled

Kakashi threw some shurikens at his sensei. Minato threw some of his own to deflect them as Kakashi attempted to kick him.

Minato spun around and grabbed his leg. Kakashi used his hand for a punch but that was grabbed too. Minato wasn't about to waste any time and pushed his student away as he hit another tree.

"Rock Throw Jutsu" yelled Minato

Rocks from the ground were immediately hurtled towards Kakashi. He didn't have time to defend himself and ended up with many bruises.

Minato didn't end there "Spit Fire Jutsu" he yelled

Tiny balls of flame impacted Kakashi as he let out a scream of pain. After the scene cleared up Kakashi was lying down on the floor face down.

Rin gasped and was about to turn to her teammate but Obito stopped her.

Everybody turned around to question him but he just pointed at his Kakashi.

Kakashi was struggling to get on his feet. He kept pushing himself up until he was standing tall. He had some blood patches here and there, his clothes were torn off, he had burn patches around his chest and back and he looked pretty beaten up.

"I will never lose" Kakashi eyed his sensei as he wiped away some of the blood

Minato stared at his student in mild shook. He knew Kakashi was stubborn but he was sure he wouldn't be able to get up after that.

Kakashi faced his sensei yet again thinking of a new way to approach

"Kakashi you should just quit for now" Minato sensei "You are hurt badly and we shouldn't go any farther"

"You probably didn't hear me clearly sensei" Kakashi "I CAN'T lose. Quitting is for amateurs."

"But Kakashi…"  
Kakashi cut him off "I WILL WIN"

He clapped his hand together and gave a cry of fury. A burst of chakra engulfed him.

"Come, sensei" Kakashi shouted

Minato stayed where he was surprised at the determination his student had

"Go sensei" Naruto thought

"Reminds me of Naruto in a way" Sakura thought

Sasuke was just shocked

"I miss those days" Kakashi mused

"If you're not coming then I am" Kakashi said

He gave another yell as he clutched his right hand with his left and began to build up chakra

"Rasengan" he shouted

Minato was beyond shock right now and just stared at Kakashi as he charged him

Minato came back to reality and let Kakashi's jutsu collide with his own.

As both Rasengans battled the other out the people on the side lines were gaping

"Since when does Kakashi know Rasengan?" asked Obito

"No idea" Rin said

An explosion separated Minato and Kakashi and both flew in the air.

Minato hit a tree and immediately stood back up to make sure Kakashi was alright

Kakashi had landed in the water and wasn't coming out

Minato immediately dived in and retrieved Kakashi

Once out Kakashi started coughing out the water he swallowed. Everybody encircled him and Obito patted him lightly on the back.

After the coughing died Kakashi smiled and held out a bell

"I win sensei"


	20. The Start Again

"I win sensei" Kakashi smiled as he held out a tiny bell

Minato chuckled "Even I didn't see that coming"

Kakashi in turn smirked

"Let me heal you" Rin sweetly offered as a glow of green emitted from her hand

"Since when do you know the Rasengan?" Obito asked

"Sensei gave me the basics and I followed up from what I've seen him do" Kakashi admitted

"You mean you learned the jutsu by seeing your sensei do it" Sakura asked amazed

"I always a knack for picking things up pretty easily" Kakashi said

"So his success as the Copy Nin doesn't only relay on the sharingan" Sasuke thought

Kakashi hissed as Rin removed his torso

"You just got out of the hospital" she scolded

"The place just seems to love me" Kakashi spat

Minato laughed

"It's not funny sensei" Kakashi glared "You did this to me don't you have any shame?"

"You stole my jutsu" Minato defended himself

"You taught it to me" Kakashi argued back

"Just the basics" he smiled and thought "I was going to teach it to him after he works on his teamwork but oh well"

"What about me?" Obito piped up

"After you make a high level chunin I would" Minato sensei said

"So Kakashi is already a high level Chunin?" Naruto asked

Kakashi nodded

"A run up to make jounin soon too" Minato said proudly

"Really" Kakashi asked excitedly

"Yup" Minato sensei said

"Yes" Kakashi thought

"No fair" Obito pouted

"Wait does that mean that Kakashi won't be on our team?" Rin asked disappointed

"No he'll stay with us don't worry" Minato reassured her

"Minato" yelled a random shinobi as he came running towards them

"Nani?" Minato asked (What?)

"Your presence and a man called Rioki san are required to be in the Hokage's presence" he said between huffs "It's urgent"

"All right guys were leaving" Minato sensei "Just finish up here and go home"

"And do fifty suicides since you failed the test" said Rioki

"What?" Obito yelled

"Not a bad idea" agreed Minato "Kakashi you don't have to since you passed see you later" and they both poofed away

"Let's get them over with" muttered Sasuke as he began to run with Naruto and Obito behind him

Rin continued healing Kakashi under a tree and Sakura observed the boys

"We didn't do anything" Sakura said as she sat down

"That's because Kakashi got injured" she said "And Minato and Rioki sensei had to leave"

"Still" Sakura said "I hate being useless"

"I can teach you medical ninjutsu" Rin offered

"Really?" Sakura asked

"Sure can you sleep over?" Rin asked

"I'll ask sensei but I'm sure I can thank you" Sakura said hurriedly

" Next time healing Kakashi will be faster" Rin joked healing a burnt patch on Kakashi's back. She was waiting a replay from the silver teen

When no answer came she turned around to find Kakashi sleeping with his head hung down

Sakura laughed

"He's so cute" Rin blushed "I mean he's umm…"

"Don't worry I know you have a crush on him" Sakura reassured her "I have one on Sasuke kun" she admitted

Rin laughed "Why do we fall for the stoic boys?"

"Kakashi isn't that stoic" Sakura defended her mini sensei

"He was before the façade in the hospital" Rin said

"That I agree on" Sakura smiled

Rin finished healing Kakashi and patching him up. She wiped her brow and laid her teammate down on the grass.

Kakashi shuffled a bit so Rin sat exactly next to him playing with his hair

Kakashi calmed down and was back into his deep sleep

"You really care about them both don't you" Sakura asked Rin

"I feel like I'm the mother Kakashi never had and the one Obito leaves every morning" she said

"You should find the courage and talk to him more often" Sakura advised her

"Same to you" Rin said

"Alright we're done" Naruto came running over

"Wake Kakashi up and we can go get some ramen" Obito said

Rin smiled and gently woke Kakashi up.

He blinked a few times, yawned and stretched his hands upwards

"Come on you lazy idiot" Obito said

Kakashi only glared and got up

"Ichiruka here we come" Obito said and they all started walking Konoha's bust streets.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Minato asked confused

"I mean that the Iwa ninja have lost a lot of their army and are now in need of support"

"How?" asked Kakashi

"Dreadful ambush in the city" Hokage sama said "You leave tomorrow"

"Understood" Minato bowed down and the left.

As much as he didn't like it he didn't have a choice. It will be harder to watch out for however is after Kakashi. Then again, this mission might just lead him to the culprit.


	21. Action Again!

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE I HAD FINALS AND THEN THE EID AND STUFF. ANYWAY HERE'S WHAT YOU WERE WAITING FOR. THE ACTION WILL BEGIN AGAIN SOON :D

"This is the best ramen ever!" Naruto yelled as he dug into his 13th bowl.

"It sure is" Obito burped as he began to eat his 12th

"Take it easy both of you" Rin warned but both boys paid her no attention

"Forget it" Sakura said disgusted

Sasuke shook his head in dismay

"Is Arashi always this umm… hungry" Kakashi said finding the right words

"Sometimes it's worse" Sasuke muttered

"You should see sensei" Rin said

"He's also a ramen freak?" asked Sakura

"Unfortunately" Kakashi said

"How do you cope with two?" Sasuke asked

"You get used to it" Rin smiled

"Speak for yourself" Kakashi spat in disgust "We have ramen everyday thanks to them"

"I don't know how somebody doesn't get sick of eating the same thing over and over again" Sakura said

Sasuke just shrugged

"I'm going before I have to pay anything other than my share" Kakashi said as he disposed of some money and got up.

Sasuke thinking it was wise to do the same also got up.

"We'll stay here" Rin said hoping that Kakashi will become close to Sakari. He needed a freind similar to him

"Same here" Sakura said

"So what do you want to do?" Kakashi asked

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders

Kakashi looked at the sky

"Looks like it's going to rain" Sasuke commented

None seemed comfortable with being alone used to others starting the conversations and them just listening in.

"Yup" Kakashi said.

Time crept by as they walked aimlessly around town.

"I'm going to the compound" Sasuke said "Want to come? Obito and Rin came many times but you never did"

"I'm busy" Kakashi lied

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but didn't press any further and went his separate path.

Kakashi headed the other way trying to get the newly opened wounds closed again.

* * *

"Finally back" said Kakashi as Sasuke entered

"We've been waiting" Naruto said

"We didn't have an appointment" Sasuke muttered as he sat down

"Anyway" Kakashi said "We have a mission tomorrow so get ready."

"Front lines?" asked Sakura

"We are going to Suna to provide support" Kakashi explained

"Whatever" Sasuke said

"Support from what?" asked Naruto

Sasuke shook his head at his teammate's stupidity

"Enemy nin" Kakashi elaborated

"Hai" Naruto said and they dispersed.

* * *

"Back here again" Naruto said as he stood in front of the gate as they headed out

"It would've been a nice small break if not for one factor" Rin said referring to the whole Kakashi might die dilemma

"What matters is that everything is back to normal" Minato sighed

"Do you call being involved in war normal?" asked Sakura

Rin laughed a dry laugh then answered "We were born into war and know nothing else"

"You never lived in peace?" Naruto asked

"Isn't that a myth?" Obito asked

"You mean peace?" asked Sasuke

"It just seems too good to believe actually" Rin said

"Now guys peace is possible" Minato said "Just be optimistic"

"Once I'm the best Uchiha in history the first thing I'll do is make peace" Obito said

"Sure you will Obito" Kakashi said sarcastically "And someday Minato sensei will stop worshiping ramen"

"That's not true for my case" Minato said "I'll always love those delicious noodles"

"Same here" Naruto yelled "Ramen is the best"

"How can somebody not love ramen?" Obito said

"It is possible when you have it every day" Sakura said in disgust

"Everybody has his likes and dislikes" said Rioki

"That's the spirit Rioki san" Minato smiled

"What does that have to do with spirit?" Kakashi hastily replied

Minato just chuckled and ruffled his hair

"Don't do that" Kakashi muttered as he fixed his hair (which can never really be fixed)

And just to irk him Minato did again regardless of Kakashi's attempt to duck away

Older Kakashi (Rioki) smiled secretly as he watched his younger self

"Stop that" Kakashi semi yelled

"Can't help it if my students are cute" Minato joked

"We are not cute" Kakashi and Obito said in union

"Are you sure?" Minato winked at them

"We are Konoha shinobi and it is insulting to call a shinobi CUTE" Obito hollered

"Then how about dead meat" a sudden voice boomed as an exploding tag was thrown at their direction.

They all scattered away as the kunai burst into flames

"Not too shabby" the mystery nin yelled as he attacked Minato and a group of other sand nin attacked

Minato and his enemy danced across the area where as Kakashi was fending off another S ranked criminal at the sides. The rest were trying to fend for themselves against the massive group.

"He's good" thought Minato "I need to end this fast" he looked at his students. Rin was already injured and was healing Sakura and herself, Obito was back to back with Naruto trying to protect the girls and getting injured themselves. Kakashi and Sasuke were fending off well but where getting injured all the same.

"You don't have time to look at your students" yelled his enemy "You die tonight, all of you" and he attacked

Minato used his incredible speed to be able to plant some papers (teleportation) all around the battle field while he fought. After everything was set he did the required seals and was teleporting all over the place.

"What?"

"Can't keep up with my speed means you are going to die" stated Minato and in a flash he stuck a kunai through the man's throat.

Kakashi however was momentarily sticking a chidori in his enemy's gut.

Obito and Naruto were seriously injured and weren't able to fight as Kakashi and Sasuke continued to fight the enemies trying to keep them at bay.

Minato and Rioki simultaneously jumped into action and began killing of the rest.

"Everybody all right?" asked Rioki after all the enemies were dead.

"Somehow" muttered Naruto as Rin was healing a tender spot

"I can't believe I couldn't sense them" mumbled little Kakashi "An entire platoon"

"Don't worry" Minato said "None of us did"

"But I am supposed to be a tracker" he said "What kind of tracker can't sense a semi army?"

"I'm a skilled tracker and I couldn't sense them" Rioki said

"What matters is that they're dead" Obito complained as he fell to his knees

"What if they attack us again" Rin asked

"Then we will kick their asses" Naruto cheered

Rioki shook his head

"How about we discuss this when we are all rested and well fed?" Minato asked

As night crept they all gathered in a circle eating some well needed food.

"I'm going to bed" Obito stated "I don't care how you weren't able to sense them"

"It'll prove useful in coming years so just sit down" Minato said

"But…" Obito complained but was interrupted by Kakashi

"Will you just do as sensei says for once" Kakashi argued

Obito stuck his tongue at Kakashi but didn't say anything

"Anyway" Minato began "They are either obviously skilled in masking their chakra"

"Duh" Kakashi said annoyed as he folded his arms

"Let me finish" Minato ordered

Kakashi obeyed as Minato continued

"I believe that it was likely a jutsu rather than a simple method of masking chakra"

"Most probably" Rioki said

"Some people can mask their chakra completely right?" Rin asked

"Yeah" Minato answered her

"So why do you believe these guys can't?" she asked

"Some were under jounin level to be able to mask their chakra completely" he said "Even I have difficulties hiding my entire chakra"

"So what about genjutsu?" asked Kakashi

"The jutsu they used was probably that of a high level genjutsu" Minato said

"So we just keep saying –kai- for the rest of the journey?" asked Naruto

"Idiot" muttered Sasuke

"I heard that" Naruto almost yelled

"Guys" Rioki said sternly

"We'll just have to notice even the simplest things from now on" Minato said

"You got it" Naruto saluted

Minato chuckled and dismissed them to bed.


	22. The Battle Front

"Ahhhhhh!" Obito gave a battle cry as he threw a kunai

"What the hell was that for?" asked Kakashi as he hit him on the head

"Minato sensei said to notice even the little things" Obito explained as he rubbed his head

"So you throw a kunai at a cat?" Kakashi asked in disbelief

"I thought it was an enemy nin" Obito folded his arms as he stared at Kakashi

Both were having a starring contest and in the end Minato intervened

"Guys..." Minato cautioned "We need to keep moving"

"Besides we are a team" Rin added "We shouldn't keep fighting"

"Tell that to the teme" Obito said

Minato sighed and lifted them both from the ground

"Put me down sensei" Kakashi glared as he struggled in his sensei's grasp

"The only person that needs a hold is the teme not me" Obito whined

"Please stop it" Rin begged

Obito adamantly turned his head away while Kakashi continued glaring at his sensei

"You guys keep fighting and the Iwa nin will die" Minato simply said as he put them on the ground

"The Iwa were the people dad abandoned to save his teammates" thought Kakashi as his sensei put them on the ground

"Fine" Obito stomped his foot

"Can we go now?"Minato asked

"Tch" Kakashi muttered as they jumped to the trees

"We aren't that bad" Naruto addressed Sasuke

"I'd disagree" Sakura answered

"Hnn"

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked Rin

Sakura raised her eyebrow in curiosity but said nothing

"Sure" Rin said

"Is our destination far away from here" he asked

Sakura slapped her forehead

"Are you ok Sashi?" asked Rin

"Never mind" Sakura said

Rin gave a shy mile to Sakura

"Yes we are close" Rioki answered Naruto's question

"In fact" Minato said "Battle stations"

Naruto turned his head to the front and realized a full battle going on.

"Are you our aid from Konoha?" asked some random ninja

"Hai" Minato said "Don't forget to…"

"Not die" Kakashi finished his sensei's sentence

"I was going to say stay focused" Minato elaborated

"So we won't die" Kakashi retorted

"Optimism" Obito said as he tightened his head band

"Reality" Kakashi simply said

"Teamwork is what you should say" Minato sighed "We wasted enough time"

"Everybody ready?" asked Rioki

Naruto gulped but nodded anyway

Sasuke hned and Sakura nodded uncertainly

"What about you guys" Minato asked his own team

"Ready" Obito said

"I guess" Rin nodded

Kakashi merely shrugged

"Let's go" he urged them forward

* * *

The kunai sliced its target as he fell to the floor like the many other lifeless bodies around the field. Rioki sighed as he attacked another ninja coming towards him.

"Naruto, behind you!" Sakura screamed

Naruto turned around just in time to pierce a kunai in his enemy's gut

"They just keep coming" commented Sasuke already losing his breath

"We'll retreat when we can't fight anymore" Sakura said

Time passed by so quickly and Sasuke was separated from his teammates.

"Where_ are they?" he thought_

Just that second Sasuke threw a giant shuriken towards his enemies. Two managed to get away where as the other three weren't so lucky.

"Not bad…" one of them commented

Suddenly the other appeared from behind him "But not good enough"

Sasuke turned furiously but was still too slow; the sword embedded itself painfully in his arm. He shouted in pain as the enemy went in for the kill.

A flash of silver appeared and his sensei was killing those who were trying to kill him. Rin was by Sasuke's side immediately and hauled him away from the battle field.

"_Damn it! I never thought it would be this hard"_

Rin guided him to clearing in which many injured were now being healed by medics. Among those were Naruto, Sakura and Obito.

"_So we all messed up" he muttered silently_

"Sasuke are you alright" shrieked Sakura as she saw her teammate being dragged by Rin towards them

"Hnn" was all he said as he observed his teammates. Sakura wasn't really hurt, apparently she was helping the medics in bandaging the injured.

Naruto had a rather nasty looking scar running down his back. He was awake laying down on his stomach as a medic he didn't recognize was healing him at a rapid speed. (The Kyyubi was healing him as well but little did Sasuke know at that time)

Obito's leg was apparently broken as a medic applied a cast around it. Obito wasn't complaining much but was muttering darkly about ending up like this.

"It's healed for the most part" Rin said breaking him from his trance "Just don't overdo it" she smiled

Sasuke nodded and joined Naruto who was healed up as well

"Didn't think it was this difficult right?" Naruto said as Sasuke sat down

"Kakashi sensei saved my skin" Sasuke muttered in disgust

"Same here" Naruto said "Apparently he was watching us all while fighting the enemy. I didn't think that was possible at the time" a bit in awe

"He probably got used to it" Sasuke said

"He is the only one who isn't injured" Naruto said looking around the clearing

"He could be dead" Sasuke retorted

"Optimism" Naruto smiled "sensei can't be dead if he is to live in the future"

"What about that disease that struck him" Sasuke retorted "Kakashi said that he didn't get that in the past and that the past might be changing for him"

That wiped Naruto's smile off his face "Forgot that part"

"He isn't dead" Obito said as he crawled over "Minato sensei is looking out for us just the same as your sensei"

Naruto smiled reappeared as they sat down listening to the battle play ahead

"It's finally over" Little Kakashi muttered as he dropped to his knees taking in full breaths

"Need help" Minato loomed over him offering a hand

Kakashi gladly took it as his sensei lifted him to his feet again

"Let's find Rin to get some of those healed" his sensei said eyeing patches of red smeared around his torso and legs

Kakashi smiled sheepishly as they walked to the clearing

Rin was healing a ninja "You're fine now" she smiled

The ninja thanked her and went to his family who were smiling as he came over. Two of his children came running towards him as he picked them up and they laughed

"Care to take care of another ninja?" Minato asked as he hauled Kakashi next to him

"Kakashi kun" Rin jumped up and began aiding her teammate

Sasuke came over and watched his past sensei struggling for a breath

Rin was removing Kakashi's shirt and at his sharp intake of breath she did it more carefully. Cuts and bruises criss-crossed around his chest as blood oozed from them.

"I'm going to look at your legs as well to make sure there isn't a fatal wound" Rin said as Sasuke helped her undress Kakashi from the lower part to nothing but his boxers.

Rin began examining his wounds. Sasuke wasn't a medic nin but he knew these were not better than his chest. Some were extremely deep and looked to be jagged at a weird angle that would cause excruciating pain

"This one is starting to get infected" she noted as she examined a large deep one on his thigh

"How did you survive like this?" Sasuke couldn't stop himself from asking

"Sensei saved me a lot of times" Kakashi admitted

"No kidding" Sasuke muttered as Rin continued her healing

* * *

"There was something off" Minato said to elder Kakashi as they sat a bit farther away watching their genins/chunins.

"Like what?" Kakashi asked

"Your past self seemed to have a lot of bad luck and good at the same time" he answered

"Like the fates were battling" Kakashi said

"I won't risk putting him on the battle field again" Minato stated

"Why didn't you take him out when you realized this?" Kakashi asked

"Because the second I save Kakashi a strong shinobi comes to challenge me and steer me away from him"

"Again the fates are fighting" Kakashi said

"Have a talk with Akira and see what's up" Minato ordered him

"I'm no longer younger than you so you can't order me" Kakashi smirked

Minato raised an eye brow towards him as if to challenge him

Kakashi scratched the back of his head nervously "Just kidding"

"_Sensei is scary as ever when angry or amused" he thought_

"Thought so" Minato said as smiled widely


	23. We Survived!

The world suddenly tipped over as nausea swept through him. He fell flat on his back and let a small moan escape his lips. His head hurt like hell again.

"Damn it Akira" Kakashi shouted "Stop with the headaches!!"

"That was close" she merely said ignoring his comment

"Close to what?" Kakashi asked as he stood up

"I heard your sensei tell you what happened" she said "About the fates fighting"

"So mini me almost died?"

"Not really" she said "but nothing is certain on the battle field"

"So mini me shouldn't go to the battle grounds again?" he asked

"Yes"

"But that isn't in Minato sensei's power" he complained

"I trust the Hokage knows you are time travelers and nothing else" she said

Kakashi nodded

"It's time to tell him the full story including your prophecy and that you full fill that prophecy in the future"

"I'll see to it" Kakashi said _"This is going to be complicated"_

"Can I tell Asuma, Gai and Kurenai?" he asked

"They know a lot already don't they?" she asked

"The part about the past changing yes, but not the details"

"Keep it that way for now" she warned him "It will cause nothing but problems for now"

"Alright" he sighed

"Have you got an idea to where Lugo is?" he asked

"He has more goons faithful to him then we imagined" she said "Every time we get a lead they distract us long enough for him to escape"

"Call me next time" Kakashi said

"No" she said simply

"Call me" Kakashi demanded

"I said no for a reason" she said

"and that would be?" he asked frustrated

""Lugo will know that we communicated with you and will start acting differently, it'll be easier for you to surprise him"

"Don't you think he probably knows that?" Kakashi asked

"He could guess but nothing is certain." she said "Besides he might try to contact you not knowing we already did. That will make him easier pray"

"That could happen, true" Kakashi mused

"Anything else before I leave?"

"How do I kill Lugo?" he asked "We never really discussed that"

Akira suddenly started laughing hysterically.

"_What is going on?" Kakashi thought as he watched her laugh and laugh_

"What is your habit in killing people?" she asked

"Stab them in the heart with my chidori" Kakashi said without thinking.

"That's your answer" she smiled "You can only kill a spirit with a blow to their heart"

Kakashi was shocked _"That's it! I thought I had to use a certain seal or technique or something!!"_

"Coincidence how your best skill is punching people through the heart" she laughed again

"It isn't my only best skill" Kakashi muttered "I have many other talents that are just as good"

"Arrogant" Akira commented as she laughed again

"I am not" Kakashi semi whined

She giggled a bit then the world tipped over again.

* * *

"Have you seen sensei?" Naruto asked Minato beginning to worry

"He's right there Naruto" Sakura pointed to a shock of grey approaching them.

"Yo" Kakashi merely said "You guys alright?"

"I guess" Naruto said

"Things were pretty crazy today weren't they?" Obito asked

"Like hell" mini Kakashi said "Something felt uneasy"

"What do you mean?" Minato asked

"It just kept transitioning too much" Kakashi shrugged

"That doesn't make a lot of sense" Obito commented

"Forget it" Kakashi muttered

"Let's go get some sleep" said Rioki as he began walking away

"Wait up sensei" Naruto hollered as he ran after him with the rest in pursuit

* * *

The room they were staying in was large yet vacant except for the eight beds propped around the walls. The bathroom wasn't that extravagant either. Midnight came by and everybody was sleeping except for Minato and Rioki discussing the time travel predicament.

"Sensei?"

Both senseis turned their heads to reveal Kakashi

"Can't sleep?" Minato asked

Kakashi just shook his head as a yes and sat next to his sensei.

"You should get some rest" his sensei cautioned

"About what I said" Kakashi began

"What did you say?" Minato asked

"The transition in the battle" Kakashi elaborated "One second I was fine, suddenly I'm in danger, then I am miraculously saved, then somehow I'm in even more danger" Kakashi looked up at his sensei after a slight pause "I'm just being paranoid right?"

"Yah Kiddo I think so" Minato smiled as he ruffled his student's hair affectionately "Go get some sleep"

"Hai" was the tiny response he got as Kakashi bounced away

"How many times have you lied to me?" Rioki asked now that mini him was gone

"Only when it was dire" Minato replied

"Why do I have the feeling you did a lot?" Kakashi asked himself more than Minato

"Still paranoid as ever" Minato smiled

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched but he said nothing nonetheless.

"We should get some sleep as well" Minato said as he got up with and smiled

"You're probably right" Kakashi replied

"Aren't I always" Minato said and his smile became even wider if that were possible

Kakashi just shook his head and went to sleep.

* * *

The sun came up and everybody went down to the lobby in which many shinobi were now eating after a day of hard work.

"Where are you going?" Obito asked Rin when she stood up to leave

"I need to help in the hospital" she stated "There are too many injured and they need my assistance" and with that she left

"_I envy her" Sakura thought "To have people rely on her"_

"Rin chan is so amazing" Naruto smiled as he continued to eat his food

"She's the best" Obito smiled "Right Kakashi?"

"Whatever" Kakashi merely said

"You're so annoying Kashi" Obito mumbled losing his enthusiasm

"Again, whatever" Kakashi said as he took another bite from his sandwich

"I'm going to get a refill" Obito said "This food is amazing" and he bounced off

"Arashi how's your back" Sakura asked

"Better" Naruto answered "It's like it was never there" he smiled widely

"Do you have a blood line limit" Little Kakashi suddenly asked

"Huh" Naruto was confused "Why'd you think that?"

"Because I always sense a different strong chakra emitting from you, it isn't normal chakra" Kakashi said as he stared at Naruto waiting for an answer

"_I can't tell him I'm a jinchuriki" Naruto thought "Say anything" he urged himself_

"Not that I know of" Naruto said

Kakashi nodded and continued eating

"I never sense anything" Sasuke commented

"That's because you guys are still genin" Kakashi said

"What did you say?" Naruto shouted

"I'm just saying" Kakashi said "But I think Sakari should be a higher rank I mean Obito isn't any better if not worse"

"You can't stay stuff like that about your teammates" Sakura said

"_I really should be chunin" Sasuke muttered "Stupid interruptions at the tournament"_

"Whatever" Kakashi said and brushed off Sakura's comment

"Do you always say whatever?" Naruto asked irritated

"I like to alternate between my phrases" Kakashi said sarcastically

"What phrases" Obito said when as he sat down with a full plate "All you say is whatever, tch and hmph"

Sakura laughed a bit at Obito's comment

"Me and Rin actually began to understand them" Obito said "We can translate them if you want?"

"Go ahead" Naruto said

"I'm right here" Kakashi said annoyed _"They always talk as if I'm not here"_

"Good so you can see how great I am" Obito said

"Hmph" was Kakashi's response

"That means –you are so annoying that I couldn't care any less- hmph" Obito smiled

Naruto cracked up

"What's all the commotion?" Minato asked as he and Rioki joined the table

"Oh I'm just translating Kakashi's language" Obito said

"What?" Minato asked

"His hmphs, tchs and whatevers he tends to use instead of the normal human vocabulary" Obito replied

Minato chuckled a bit and Kakashi glared at him

"What Kakashi?" Minato asked innocently

"tch" Kakashi muttered

"That's Kakashi language for –I really hate you right now_" Obito said

Minato couldn't suppress his laugh this time when Naruto and Sakura laughed "Right off the bat" he commented

"Sensei" Kakashi warned

"Yes?" Minato asked

"You know what" Kakashi muttered

"I think it's cute how Obito understands your private vocabulary" Minato smiled

"Rin does too" Obito said "We actually spent times trying to decode them"

"You're kidding" Kakashi said

"Nope" Obito smiled

"hmph" Kakashi said while glaring at Obito

"That means –You better stop right now before I permanently damage you if not kill you-" Obito smiled

"Whatever" Kakashi said

"I know what that means" Minato smiled "–I am defiantly not going to stoop to your idiotic level"

As they all laughed Kakashi got up and left

"Maybe we took it too far" Sasuke said

"Nope" Obito smiled

"Don't worry Sakari" Minato smiled "It's just for laughs"

"For you not Kakashi" Sakura said but she was obviously still laughing a bit "Right sensei?"

"I don't know Kakashi that well to determine whether it was okay or not, but if Minato san says so than I guess it's ok" Rioki said

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	24. Mystery Revealed?

Sakura got bored of hearing the boys chatter. It was more bearable when Rin was there to make things interesting or just to talk to.

This is why Sakura now finds herself meandering across the city. She soon finds herself at the ocean side where cliffs loom around here.

She began zigzagging through the maze of cliffs only to find Kakashi sitting on of the highest cliffs overlooking the ocean.

"_Is he always so distant?" she thought "I know he's not that sociable but even as a kid?"_

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Kakashi asked her not turning away from the ocean

"Care if I join you?" she asked sweetly

Kakashi simply nodded as she sat down

"I'm sorry about what happened back there" she apologized

"Don't worry about" Kakashi merely said

"I love the ocean!" Sakura took in the ocean spray around here and took a deep breath

"Especially at night" Kakashi smiled

"That necklace you're wearing" Sakura said "I've seen one just like it before"

_Kakashi was shocked but didn't show it. "This was a one of a kind necklace his dad gave to his mother when he found out she was pregnant!! How could she have seen something like it. Unless my theory is true! I caught you"_

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I just felt like sitting here alone" he shrugged

"Oh sorry I'll just leave you" Sakura said as she began to stand up

Kakashi chuckled "That's not what I meant"

"You have a cute laugh" Sakura chuckled as well as she sat down again

"It's against shinobi rules to show emotions"

"_Alright that's it!" Inner Sakura yelled "This is defiantly not Kakashi!!!"_

"_I must admit he is very different yet similar at the same time" Sakura said_

"_I say it's time we find out what's bugging our sensei shall we?" Inner Sakura smiled mischievously_

"_I think it's time to find out more about sensei" Sakura agreed_

"Why are you so bent in following the rules" she asked

"Rules are there for a reason" Kakashi answered her "They ensure a mission's success"

"Not necessarily" she retorted "Some do yes, but not all of them"

"I beg to differ" Kakashi merely answered her

"How is shinobi rule 25 correct" Sakura almost yelled "A shinobi must never cry"

"Crying shows weakness" Kakashi debated

"But everybody cries, save for those who are completely insane" Sakura said "Even you"

"I do NOT cry" Kakashi spat

"Everybody cries from one point or another" Sakura said "Maybe secretly but they still do"

Kakashi didn't answer her that time

"We shouldn't cry in the battle field that's true" Sakura said "However to NEVER cry is ridiculous"

Kakashi remained stoic _"I'm getting to him" Sakura smiled mentally. "Just a little more"_

"If you're teammates were in danger would you actually abandon them for the sake of the mission?" she said hoping it would do the trick

"If I must" Kakashi muttered

Sakura was in complete shock. "_Did he just say…?"_

"A mission is vital for Konoha to remain intact" Kakashi continued "If you save your teammate many more will be killed. Is one worth a thousand?

"I can't believe what you're saying" Sakura gasped

"Some missions must be finished no matter what you lose in return. We are shinobi it is a fact of life."

"STOP IT!" Sakura yelled

"A shinobi knows the risks when he accepts a mission, and he must fulfill it regardless of his teammates' situation."

"I lost all my respect for you" Sakura spat as she stood up "You must live a very lonely life indeed" and with that Sakura jumped away leaving Kakashi alone

"_Dad…" Kakashi mused as he looked at the ocean "I will learn from your mistakes"_

"_Sashi" Kakashi said "I know your secret, yours and your team's" _

* * *

Sakura came in the room they occupied and slammed the door forcefully

"Sakura chan are you alright?" Naruto asked from shook

"Sakura?" Rin asked "her name is Sashi"

"She gave a fake name" Little Kakashi came in after her

"What are you talking about?" Obito shouted

"_This sounds like trouble" Minato thought_

"They aren't from here" Kakashi explained

"You mean they aren't from Konoha?" Rin asked shocked. They were now all facing each other

"They are from Konoha" Kakashi stated

"Then what the hell do you mean?" Obito yelled and pointed a finger at Kakashi

"They're time travelers" Kakashi said

"Very funny" Obito said sarcastically

"_How did he figure it out?" Everybody thought other that Rin and Obito who obviously still didn't believe it_

"Ever since sensei lied about the new assistant I was curious" Kakashi said "I began to search the library for nothing in particular hoping something will pop out on me. Something actually did, Time Travel"

"That's impossible" Obito stated

"Is it really?" Kakashi said "The book was interesting and it showed some habits and symptoms of time travelers and I've been looking for these symptoms in you guys ever since"

"Kakashi…" Minato warned

"You knew too" Kakashi directed his attention to him "You lied to us as well" it was obvious that Kakashi was hurt by this

"What did you want me to tell you?" Minato said "Hey guys a bunch of time travelers showed up and they are going to partner with us. You'd think I was insane"

Kakashi just shook his head "The Hokage told you not you" Kakashi said "And I can understand that, but their identity?"

"There is no idea you know our identity so save it" Sasuke said

"I know that you know me, or my future self at least" Kakashi spat

"How did you??" Naruto was shocked

"_Even I didn't expect him to figure out this much" Rioki thought_

"I'm not an idiot" Kakashi growled "The first thing was that you were shocked to see me and now Sakura says she saw my necklace before" as he said that he took it off his neck and showed it to them "There is no other necklace like this, it's one of a kind"

"What makes you so sure" Naruto said "It might be rare but it can't be the only one"

"You saying this just proves I'm right" Kakashi smirked "Besides it's a necklace my dad made mom when he found out she was pregnant with me, he made sure it was one of a kind and my dad doesn't do things half way"

"Is it true ,sensei?" Obito asked

"It is" Minato sighed "Kakashi, you really are the smartest ninja I ever met at your age"

Kakashi smirked again "Then you should've known I'd figure out sooner or later. Sixteen ninja don't fall from the sky over night"

"_I never knew Kakashi was this smart even as a kid" Sasuke admitted_

"So what are your names?" Rin asked

Sakura turned her sensei and he answered

"That we can't tell you because it can ruin the entire space time continuum" Elder Kakashi said

"Is that so" Kakashi said glaring at his older self

"Kakashi that's enough" Minato yelled

Kakashi was obviously shocked. His sensei never yelled, EVER. At them at least.

Minato rubbed his forehead and sighed

He finally said "You guys can't tell anybody not even your parents" Minato cautioned

"Don't worry" Obito and Rin said at the same time and Minato looked at Kakashi for his answer.

"I don't have any parents to tell" Kakashi said with malice "Nor anybody else for a matter so don't worry" he spat and left with an over dramatic slam.

"Kakashi kun" Rin whispered then addressed them"I guess you had good reason not to tell us" Rin chuckled nervously

"No kidding" Sakura said

"So it's Sakura huh?" Obito said

"I guess you at least know my name" Sakura smiled and then the kids diverted their attention to their senseis

"I should've known something like this would happen" Minato sighed "Kakashi is sometimes too smart for his own good"

"_Ironic how this is being said about Kakashi, and he's standing right there" Naruto thought_

"I guess we should head back soon to sort the whole thing out" Rioki said

Minato nodded

"You're pretty sure they aren't an enemy" Obito asked "Right?"

"100%" Minato smiled "Now to find Kakashi"

"Try the ocean" Sakura said "That's where I found him last time"

"When you told him about the necklace" Minato smiled

"How was I supposed to know it was one of a kind" Sakura stuttered

"Fair enough" Minato winked as he created a bunshin "You know what to do" Minato said as the cline disappeared

"Once Kakashi comes back we will head for Konoha again" Rioki stated


	25. Dream or Reality?

The voice of the people around Sashi began to fade as it was replaced by Rin's voice calling her

"Sashi, Sashi wake up!! Sashi"

"What happened?" Sakura asked, she then realized the pain in her head and began soothing the bump there

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked her

"Yeah" Sakura said "Maybe it had to do with all the drama about us being time travelers"

"What?" Rin asked confused

"Wait they didn't…" Sakura began just as confused

"I think you bumped you're head pretty hard" Rioki interrupted her _"Stronger fall then I thought"_

"What exactly happened?" she asked

"You got angry at me and stomped off" Kakashi elaborated "Then you sort of fell and bumped your head on the Cliffside. I carried you back here and you've been moaning in your sleep since then"

"I healed your head a bit but the pain will still be present."Rin continued "Also you shouldn't be moving around for a while."

"Oh" she mumbled

"Do you mind if we talk to Sashi alone as a team for a while?" Rioki asked

"Of course you must be worried" Minato smiled "Come on guys"

"Time travel" Obito laughed as he began to leave "Good one Sashi"

"It's actually possible" Kakashi said

"Not it's not" Obito said

As they left you could still hear them arguing about it

"I never imagined you to be like that as a kid" Naruto nervously laughed

Kakashi merely rolled his eyes at the comment

"You won't believe it but he actually said that the mission is more important than his teammates" Sakura spat

"What?" Naruto yelled "I don't believe it" and he folded his arms and turned his face away

"I'm guessing that's why you got angry" Kakashi said as he sat down

"So you mean it's true" Naruto asked

"Obviously dobe" Sasuke said "Besides I'm not surprised"

"How come" Naruto asked

"Because little Kakashi is very different from sensei" Sasuke asked "I wonder if you are the same person sometimes"

"I didn't ask for privacy to talk about my younger self" said Kakashi agitated 'I did this to ask Sakura what she saw"

"I find that talking about mini you to be more interesting" Naruto complained

"I mean seriously" Sakura said "What's going on?"

Kakashi just sighed

"So what did you see?" Sasuke asked saving Kakashi the trouble although he was curious as well

"Well mini Kakashi found out that we were time travelers" Sakura said

"What? Of course its fake there is no way he can guess something like that!" Naruto screamed

"What evidence did he have?" Kakashi asked

"How did you know that he would have evidence?" Sakura asked

"He's me and I'm him. I know myself and I would never suggest something so absurd without evidence" Kakashi explained

"Anyway…" Sasuke said "What was his evidence?"

"He said that his necklace was proof" Sakura said

"That doesn't make any sense" Naruto whined

"Do you mean this one?" Kakashi asked as he showed them the one he is wearing

"That's the one" Sakura nodded "he said that his dad gave it to his mom when he found out she was pregnant with him. It's one of kind or something like that"

"How were you able to dream reality?" Kakashi asked himself, playing with the necklace and staring at it as if it'll answer

"It's a nice necklace" Naruto smiled "Must be worth a lot too, do you see that stone?"

"Naruto" Sakura cautioned

"What?" he asked clueless as ever.

"Idiot" Sasuke muttered

"I need to step out for a second" Kakashi said not paying attention to their conversation at all. He stood up and left just like that.

"Man!! He is so weird sometimes" Naruto sighed

"Ouch!" Naruto yelled as he rubbed his head "What was that for Sakura chan?"

Sakura just shook her head

* * *

"Figured it out?" asked Akira

"Bits and pieces" Kakashi answered expecting her to show up

"Lugo did this in order to reveal your secret" Akira answered "That would be very bad news especially if mini you found out"

"So he's on the move" Kakashi summarized

"Yes, he presented Sakura with real facts to make it seem plausible so she would just admit it without knowing. It almost worked"

"I see" Kakashi mused "We need to get back to the village then"

"Be careful" Akira cautioned "There are likely more events that are going to happen"

"Was he near?" Kakashi asked "Or can he play with people from afar"

"He isn't exactly close but he isn't far away either" she said "There is a certain range that differs from one spirit to the other"

"And Lugo's…?"

"We don't really know that" Akira said

"How come?" asked Kakashi agitated

"It isn't something spirits talk about freely" Akira answered "It's rather private and it determines skill"

"Got it" Kakashi sighed "We'll leave at once"

"Be careful" and with that she left


	26. Will Kakashi get a Break?

"We're leaving?" asked Obito in disbelief "What if more enemy come?"

"The Hokage has provided some replacements" Minato elaborated

"But why?" Obito whined

"Because that's how it is" Minato answered "We leave in three hours" and he left

"What the hell?" Obito screamed

"Obito" Rin quieted him "There must be a valid reason"

"Sensei never acts without one" Kakashi added

"How do you know that" Obito screamed

"Because this is Minato sensei" Kakashi said

"He's only human" Sakura chimed in

"A shinobi must follow his captain's orders" Kakashi stated

"Stop with the rules" Obito yelled "Minato sensei's been acting weird all week and you know it"

Kakashi merely shrugged

"What is that supposed to mean?" Obito asked

"Why don't you translate it?" Kakashi spat

"Stop it" Rin cut in between of them

"Tch whatever" Kakashi said and began to make an exit

"You keep acting like you don't care" Obito yelled and Kakashi stopped

"Guys" Rin nearly begged

"Just shut up both of you" Sakura helped Rin out

"Fighting isn't going to solve anything" Sasuke said

"There is nothing to solve" Kakashi said "Minato sensei is fine"

"No he isn't" Obito said stubbornly

"Even if there was something wrong, Minato sensei can take care of it himself" Kakashi said

"So we don't do anything? Obito said

"There is nothing wrong for us to do anything about" Kakashi said

"Stop it!" Sakura yelled again

"Sashi…" Obito began "Not being rude but I want to set Kakashi straight"

"I'm scared" Kakashi sarcastically said

"That's it" Obito screamed and charged at Kakashi

"Obito!" Rin yelled but Obito ignored her and continued his charge

"Hmph" was Kakashi's response as he ducked and punched Obito ion the nearest wall

"Damn it" Obito gritted his teeth

"Obito…" Rin whispered

"Once I awaken the sharingan, I will surpass you" Obito yelled

"Even if you do awaken it, the sharingan won't make up for your skills" Kakashi retorted

"What do you mean by that?" Obito hollered

"I mean you suck as a shinobi" Kakashi said "Do I need to make myself even clearer, idiot?"

"Stop it you two" Rioki said "Or I will personally do it myself"

"_Is sensei threatening himself?" Naruto asked "Cool"_

Both Kakashi and Obito didn't say anything

"Finally" Kakashi sighed "There is nothing wrong with Minato sama, Obito, so don't worry" and he crinkled his eye

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Most certainly" Kakashi answered

Obito seemed to accept this as he smiled

"And you…" he turned to Kakashi

"I don't need to hear anything from you" Kakashi interrupted him

"How dare you?" Sakura balled her fists

"It's alright Sashi" Rioki said

"But he disrespected you" Sakura mumbled

"Who disrespected who?" asked Minato as he came back

"Nothing really" Rioki said but Obito wasn't quiet

"Kakashi was very rude to Rioki san" Obito said as he stuck his tongue out at his teammate _"Revenge"_

"Kakashi?" Minato turned towards him

"Well it was just that…" Kakashi began but stopped in mid sentence at his sensei's intense stare

"_Sensei is getting scolded?" Naruto asked himself "I need to get that hang of this situation"_

"_I wouldn't want to be at the other end of that stare" Sakura thought "But he deserves it"_

"We need to talk" Minato finally ended the silence

"But" Kakashi tried to complain

"Enough" Minato warned him and Kakashi was immediately quiet

"I'm very sorry about this Rioki san" Minato apologized for his student's behavior "It won't go unpunished I assure you"

"_Punished?" Naruto said "This I got to see"_

"Kakashi, apologize first" his sensei ordered him "Then we can talk"

"Sorry" Kakashi mumbled looking away

"A proper apology" Minato insisted

Kakashi sighed but looked up at Rioki none the less "I'm sorry" he said more clearly this time "It will not happen again"

"_Feels weird seeing my younger self get scolded and apologize to me" Kakashi thought as he smiled to Kakashi "Must be interesting for my genins to watch"_

"Now that we did that" Minato said "Obito Rin go pack"

"Hai" they both said as they parted. Kakashi tried to sneak away with them, but unfortunately for him, Minato noticed and grabbed him by the collar

"We still have things to discuss" Minato said

"Hai, sensei" Kakashi sighed

"Rioki san" Minato addressed him "Your team should get ready as well"

"Of course" Rioki answered

"I'm just going on a walk with Kakashi" he smiled

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura noticed their mini sensei gulp in fear

"_Still feels weird" Naruto thought as he left with his team_

"Come on" Minato said as he ushered Kakashi out of the house

* * *

"Care to tell me what happened?" Minato asked as they sat on one of the cliffs

"No" Kakashi merely said

"Kakashi please" Minato said "You've been acting weird ever since we fought at the battle front"

"Funny" Kakashi snorted "Obito just said the same thing about you"

"He did?" Minato asked

Kakashi simply nodded

"Anyway," Minato said "This isn't what we are here to discuss"

Kakashi sighed

"I know you don't get along well with people, especially if you haven't been together for while" Minato said "but you are never rude, care to explain?"

"I was just angry" Kakashi said

"About what?" Minato asked

"Everything" Kakashi elaborated "Me getting sick, the battle front, the war, these people, Obito, the villagers, expectations, just everything"

"Why Obito?" Minato asked. He knew why he was upset about everything but was confused about the rest

"He gets on my every nerve" Kakashi said "He always has to complain, he can't accept reality and he's easy going about everything else"

"And that annoys you?" Minato asked

"I don't even know anymore" Kakashi muttered

"Once we get back to the village, we'll sort through everything" Minato smiled "But you're still getting punished for being disrespectful"

Kakashi cringed at the his sensei's words "Not D ranked missions"

"Exactly those" Minato smiled "I expect you to finish fifty before you can re- join our training sessions"

"But sensei" Kakashi was about to argue

"That's is my final word" Minato sternly said _It'll also help keep a close eye on you and keep you away from any danger_

"I understand" Kakashi sighed _"Fifty is just being cruel" he added as an after thought_

Minato chuckled and ruffled his student's hair affectionately "Don't make it happen again"

Kakashi nodded and they both bounced off back to the house

* * *

"It's about time you came back" Rin scolded "We leave in half an hour"

"Better go get packed then" Minato winked at her and left

"What about you?" Rin turned to face Kakashi

"I'm on my way" he complained

"I wonder what punishment sensei gave him?" Obito smiled as he thought of a list of options

"Seriously, you two…" Rin sighed

"are a night mare" Sakura finished her sentence for her

"That works" Rin giggled

"I'm done" Minato came in "And under fifteen minutes" he smiled "So am I forgiven?"

"I guess so" she smiled whole heartedly

"Kakashi" Minato shouted

"I'm coming" Kakashi jumped down "It's your fault anyway"

"How so?" Minato asked

"If you didn't talk for two hours we would've been ready earlier" he said showing no emotion

"It's not my fault you're very stubborn, Kashi" Minato retorted

"I wasn't" Kakashi glared "You talked too much, that's is all"

Minato laughed and gripped Kakashi in a headlock

"Hey!!" Kakashi shouted "Let go, sensei!"

Obito laughed "That position suits you"

"How's the view?" Naruto asked jokingly

"Damn it sensei!!" Kakashi yelled again "Let me go" and he began to struggle. That only made Minato rub Kakashi's head

"_Still weird but it's fun seeing sensei flustered" Naruto smiled_

"_I'm glad sensei doesn't do that to us" Sasuke thanked nobody in particulur_

Obito kept laughing

"You think it's funny?" Minato asked Obito as he let Kakashi go

"Huh?" Obito said as clueless as ever

He soon found himself in a head lock as well

"Sensei!!" Obito whined

"Alright enough fooling around" Minato said "Let's go"

"You say that as if we were the ones fooling around" Obito muttered

"Exactly" Minato said cheerfully as he led the group

"Tch" Kakashi muttered

* * *

"I'm hungry" Obito complained

"If you ate before we left like I told, then maybe you would've clenched your hunger" Sakura answered

"I wasn't hungry then, Sashi" Obito answered back

"Stop it" Sasuke said "We've been at this for hours"

"Let me give you something interesting then" Someone shouted as he threw a shuriken towards Sasuke

Sasuke dodged it with ease and looked up at the man

"Interesting" the man laughed "I got orders to attack a certain group and end up with an Uchiha, The Yellow Flash and the last of the Hatakes"

"_Last?" Sasuke asked himself as he looked at Kakashi._

"What do you want?" Minato asked

"It's not what I want" the mysterious speaker said "It's what the guy who paid me a bundle to get you needs"

"I'm not in the mood for this" Minato said _"Who is he after?"_

"Then I'll end it quickly" the man answered. He bore two katanas on his back. He did a series of seals and seven clones emerged .

"One for each of you" he smiled wickedly

The real one suddenly attacked Minato and the two danced dangerously as the sound of metals hitting each other filled the grounds. The rest were talking care of the bunshins

Sakura and Rin were having trouble but the clones were taking it easy

Sasuke Naruto and Obito were facing more of a challenge but the clones were also just wasting time with them

Rioki was being matched by the man's full power as he too danced with the enemy

The clone fighting Kakashi was playing a different game. He was separating Kakashi from the others slowly

"Four barrier Seal Jutsu" he smiled wickedly as four transparent walls surrounded them both containing them both in the inner area

All the clones vanished due to the fact that the jutsu took a lot of chakra

"Kakashi!!" Minato yelled as he realized that Kakashi was the target

"Damn it" Kakashi cursed "It turns out you were the real one"

"You're mine boy" he smiled again

Meanwhile Minato was trying to find a way around the jutsu

"_I need to activate sharingan secretly" Rioki thought as he jumped to the other side_

"Let's see if the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" he sneered "It would be a waste if the last Hatake wasn't strong, and by the looks of it…" he didn't continue but let out a mere chuckle

"_I can't let him anger me" Kakashi thought while thinking of a plan as well_

"Need more insults to get angry" his enemy laughed

"No matter what you tell me I won't get angry" Kakashi simply answered

"Is that so?" the enemy sniggered "I believe I have some things that will get you heated up"

Kakashi just glared at the man

"There is no weakness yet" Minato whispered

"The barrier is a wall of chakra with no weak points" Rioki elaborated

"Let's hope it's power diminishes as he gets tired" Minato nodded

"What if Kakashi can't fight him?" Obito asked

"You need to think of a solution sensei" Rin added

"I am, but I'm hoping for an extra solution here" he said

"Why is he trying to get him angry?" Naruto asked

"When you're angry, you make mistakes on the battle field" Rioki answered

"Why don't you go running off to daddy?" the man coxed him

Kakashi intensified his glare

"Oh wait" the man continued "You don't have one" and he laughed aloud

"_Kakashi" Minato was worried as he watched his student take a hold of the katana in anger. I need to find a way in_

"I wonder what you did to make him hate so much to the extent where he would kill himself" the man laughed "He didn't even care about you, I bet he hated you for killing your mother when you were born" and his laughter could be heard from miles away

"What is he saying?" Obito asked

"_He's right" Kakashi thought "Dad never loved me, he never took me out fishing or on walks or any of the usual stuff the kids at the academy talked about. All he ever cared about was his reputation. That's why he trained me so young. So he can get praised. When he lost his dignity, he lost everything and killed himself even if he left his son behind. Why?"_

Kakashi looked at his enemy again to see him still laughing

"Why do you still live when you know that nobody cares about you" he said "The villagers disgraced your father and now that he committed seppuku, they hate you. All because of your father's failure"

"Shut up" Kakashi yelled at him

"Can't face reality" he sniggered "Why do you even try when you know that you will never gain anybody's acceptance?"

"I told you to shut up" Kakashi shouted

"Look at your feats, boy" the man yelled back "You graduated the academy when you were five, made chunin at six, the first in history at such a young age. But even with that you are still under your father's forever lasting shadow. You will never escape their eyes, expectations; no matter what you do they'll want more."

"Stop it" Kakashi muttered

"Nobody will ever accept you"

"_How dare he say that?" Minato yelled mentally "Damn it! I need a way in"_

"_I never imagined sensei to be disgraced when he was young" Sakura thought "And with such a harsh childhood."_

"_He's like me" Naruto thought (I know that Naruto keeps saying that when he finds similarities between him and people, but I couldn't resist __) _

"_His father committed suicide" Sasuke thought "I didn't see that one coming"_

"_So much for hiding my past" Rioki thought "But now I need to think of a way to get in"_

"_Kakashi…" Obito was shocked beyond words_

"Kakashi kun" Rin whispered in worry

"Let's cut the chit chat for now" the man smiled "It's time to see what you can do"

"I'll beat you up and kill you" Kakashi glared and charged at the man


	27. Worth Half a Million?

Both Kakashi and his enemy clashed together. The man took out both his katanas to gain the upper hand. Kakashi tried his best to keep up, but in the end his enemy was able to strip Kakashi of his father's sword.

"Damn it" Kakashi yelled as the man turned far too quickly and kicked him on his rib cage violently. The kick was so hard that Kakashi flew to the far end of the barrier. He was breathing heavily as he tried to regain his composure.

"What's the matter?" the man mocked "I thought you were going to beat me up"

"_I need to get my katana back" Kakashi mused "But I need to distract him first"_

"Cliff side break jutsu" the man smirked as the cliff behind Kakashi came crashing down on him

Kakashi dodged the coming rocks and ran towards his katana

The man didn't allow him to get near and attacked him mid run. Another Kakashi came running and grabbed the katana while the one the man was fighting disappeared.

"Not bad" the man laughed and charged again

"Water wave jutsu" Kakashi yelled as a wave emerged and coated the enemy. The man jumped on it just as Kakashi was preparing a Rasengan from above.

"Rasengan!" Kakashi yelled as his jutsu made impact. The force of the jutsu sent Kakashi flying but he stood up immediately.

"What?" Kakashi whispered astonished as he saw the man emerge from all the smoke and rubble scratch free

"My armor is special and your petty jutsus won't work on me" and the man laughed

"Kakashi!" Minato yelled from the side lines "His armor is an earth jutsu, use a powerful lightning jutsu to destroy it"

"_The only powerful one is chidori, but it's still incomplete and that leads to many risks. If I miss I might be done for if the jutsu itself doesn't do that first. Damn it!"_

"You seem to have lost your confidence" the man joked

"I'm as confident as ever" Kakashi yelled untrue to his feelings _"I'll try lighting wave and if it isn't powerful enough, I'll resort to Chidori"_

"We'll see about that soon" the man laughed

Kakashi charged with the katana and began attacking. As both clashed Minato was finding a solution outside the field.

"It's weakening" Rioki noticed "He probably needs to end this soon"

Minato nodded "Hopefully it'll weaken enough for a frog collaboration jutsu to destroy it"

"What happens if the man captures Kakashi first?" Rin asked

"That won't happen" Naruto answered here before anybody

"Arashi" Rin whispered

"Kakashi knows what to do" he smiled

Rin nodded and they watched the battle again while Rioki monitored the barrier

"Lighting wave jutsu" Kakashi yelled. The enemy didn't even bother moving out of the way as the jutsu was cancelled by his armor

"_Damn it" Kakashi cursed_

"You're running out of chakra and jutsus boy" the man informed _"He'll tire soon and I'll take him and leave before the blonde and one eyed punk can do anything about it"_

"Kage bunshin jutsu" Kakashi yelled as five Kakashi's emerged

"Kage bunshin" the man said impressed

Two of the Kakashis attacked whilt the other four surrounded the man from all four sides

"_This jutsu will end this" Kakashi thought_

Once the enemy dispatched both clones Kakashi made his move.

"Stone Cone jutsu" all four Kakashis yelled as stone cones advanced towards the enemy from all sides leaving him with only being able to jump upwards.

Kakashi foresaw this and waited for the enemy to jump. Once he did, Kakashi charged Chidori to it's MAX power and attacked the man

"Chidori!" Kakashi yelled at impact

"I just told you it won't work" the man laughed but the laugh turned into shock as Chidori dived in the man's armor

"Come on" Kakashi yelled as he attempted to plunge chidori deeper

"Yes" Obito yelled form the side lines

"What's that jutsu?" Rin asked

"_So his teammates still haven't seen it" Naruto smiled_

"_I thought you need the sharingan to master it" Sasuke thought_

True to his words Minato cursed "It isn't complete yet" he said

"He probably resorted to it having nothing else powerful enough" Rioki said

The man's armor broke as he fell back to the floor. Kakashi, on the other hand, had the electrical surge pass through him as well and he repelled a few meters away as he impacted the barrier and fell.

"_Did it work?" Kakashi asked himself as he attempted to stand up. His body had other ideas as it crashed to the ground again_

"Damn you" the man yelled as he stood up "Breaking my armor like that" he stated more calmly

"How?" Kakashi whispered

"You destroyed my armor but you didn't do anything to me" he laughed "It's over"

"Kakashi!" Rin yelled as the man charged her teammate

There was a massive blast from the side and Minato was blocking the enemy's weapon from harming Kakashi

"It's only over for you" he stated as he pushed him away

Minato and Rioki began fighting the man together and he couldn't keep up

"Kakashi" Rin ran to his side "Are you alright?"

"Depends on how you define alright" Kakashi smirked "No fatal wounds or broken bones"

"That's a first" Rin joked

Kakashi smiled as she began healing him

"Who hired you?" Minato asked the man as they closed in on him

"As if I would tell you?" the man laughed despite being bound tightly and having two S – ranked shinobi face him

"Finally caught up" Jiraya smiled

"Jiraya sensei?" Minato was shocked

"_Ero sennin hasn't changed a bit" Naruto smiled_

"I heard rumors of a half a million reward for a small boy with silver spiky hair from Konoha" Jiraya elaborated "That could only mean Kakashi"

"Reward for my capture?" Kakashi asked "But why?"

"I have a hunch" Minato said

"I'll take him to Konoha for questioning" Jiraya said as he pointed to the man tied up

"Why do I have a price on my head?" Kakashi insisted for an answer

"You're the last of the Hatake Clan" Jiraya said "Somebody is probably curious"

"so he gives away half a million" Kakashi asked in disbelief "What aren't you telling me?"

Jiraya merely sighed and rubbed his head

"We'll follow you to Konoha" Minato said "But take the lead"

"Don't order me around Minato" Jiraya scoffed "I'm your sensei"

"Stop hiding things from me!" Kakashi shouted

"Listen kid some things are just too big to tell a shrimp like you right now" Jiraya let him have it

"Shrimp?" Kakashi repeated irritated "I'm going to become jounin soon"

"But you are still twelve" Minato said "This is for the best"

"Age doesn't determine skill" Kakashi retorted

"No" Jiraya answered "It measures maturity"

"Tell me" Kakashi insisted

"Maybe later" Minato said "But not here"

"You're lying" Kakashi muttered but didn't argue further

"_Half a million" Naruto thought "Kakashi sensei is in trouble"_

"_What's going on?" Sasuke thought "I need answers from sensei"_

"Is Kakashi healed?" Minato asked

"He can walk" Rin said hesitantly

"He'll ride with me on Juril" Jiraya said

"No" Kakashi said "I can get to Konoha fine"

"Minato?" Jiraya turned to him

"This doesn't have to do with your ability to walk" Minato explained "It's safer"

Kakashi sighed "Do I have to?"

"Yes" Minato said

"Fine" Kakashi muttered as he joined Jiraya on Juril

"I say we all ride the frog" Obito said

Before Minato could answer Rioki said "We have many shinobi advancing from behind, and fast"

"Everybody on Juril now" Jiraya ordered and they all leaped away.


	28. New Teams? Enter all senseis!

They all sat in the hospital next to Kakashi's bed. The hokage was there as well and Minato was just finishing the story

"So Kakashi's capture is for half a million" the third mused

"Pretty much" Jiraya answered

"I do have a hunch as to why but I would rather discuss it with you, Minato" the third said

"Of course" Minato smiled "Besides me and Rioki san here have some things to tell you as well"

"Let me guess" Kakashi said "They have to with me but I have no right to know any of it"

"Exactly" Jiraya smiled

"That's not fair" Kakashi whined

"Later, Kakashi" Minato sighed as they left

"I hate them" Kakashi muttered

Rin laughed

"Tch" Kakashi said

* * *

"Finally back" Ino screamed as she hugged Sakura

"Where's Kakashi?" Asuma asked

"With the third" replied Sasuke

"How did it go?" Lee asked excitedly

"Tell us every detail" Kiba said

"Well the battle front" Naruto began as they sat down "Is harder than I expected"

"But I bet with your mountains of youth you conquered the enemy" Gai cheered

"If by mountains of youth you mean sensei, then yes" Naruto replied "He saved all of us"

"I want to go there and test my strengths" Lee said

"No you don't" Sakura said

"Anything unusual?" asked Asuma

"Mini Kakashi has a half a million Yen for his capture" Sasuke said emotionlessly

"What?" Gai asked in shock

"Ya there was this guy who attacked us and is now being interrogated" Naruto said "Kakashi is in the hospital yet again because he resorted to using Chidori before it was complete"

"What's going on?" Asuma said

"The past changed again?" Kurenai asked

"Obviously" Asuma mused

"This is getting out of hand" Kurenai said

"We'll wait for Kakashi to know the details" Asuma decided

_________________________________

"So it's dangerous to send Kakashi out" the Third summarized "Because if he dies then Konoha will lose the war"

"Pretty much" Minato scratched the back of his head

"It's a good thing you punished him with 50 D ranked mission" the Third said "Easier to keep him in check"

"Great" Minato said

"Can I meet with the other time travelers?" asked Jthe Third "With your team as well, Minato"

"Sure but why?" he asked curiously

"It's about time we made double teams" the Third said

"Interesting" Minato mused as he left

* * *

"Firstly I'm glad you all came on such short notice" the Third smiled to the large amount of shinobi in his office "Team Minato, Torika, Kirok, and Ryuji You will be partnered with another team from these excellent shinobi on my left"

"Why?" asked Ryuji

"Due to certain reasons" the Third smiled

"But dad," Asuma asked and they all turned to him

"_I didn't know Asuma sensei was here, he's so cute" Ino laughed in her mind_

"Isn't more dangerous to get caught" he finished

"Yes it is Asuma" the Third answered "But that wouldn't matter yet"

"Why not?" asked a girl from Asuma's team

"Curious bunch you got Kirok" The third smiled

"Well that is out of my hands" Kirok smiled "Besides he's your son I bet he learned that from you"

"I bet he got it from his mother" the Third joked "But I can't deny I get curious as well sometimes"

"Dad you're embarrassing me again" Asuma whined

"Oh right" the Third coughed "Well back to business"

"Team Minato well stay with Team Rioki" Jiraya read "Team Ryuji will be with Team Sai (Gai sensei), Team Kirok will be with team Asrimo (Asuma sensei) and finally Team Torika with Team Yushi (Kurenai"

"Any questions?" asked the Third

"With such youth we are bound to be detected, like Lurai mentioned," mini Gai said "So what will we be doing?"

"Training" he answered simply

"Training?" asked a kid with black spiky hair "That's it?"

"Yes Rushi, Training" the third smiled "With the occasional mission"

"But how are we supposed to get experience?" he asked

"Don't worry cousin" Obito smiled "training is making yourself better"

"I'm surprised you actually say that as if you get better" Rushi smarted

"_Another Uchiha" Sasuke thought "great"_

"_Sasuke isn't so special anymore" Naruto laughed "Can't wait to tell him myself"_

"Shut up Rushi" Asuma defended Obito

"At least Obito has friends" the girl on Asuma's team (Lurai) said

"Emotions get in the way of a mission" Rushi said "Besides we are on a team to become stonger not make friends"

"You'll get stronger during training, don't worry" Kirok said

"Are there any other problems?" the Hokage asked

"No" all sensei's concluded

"Then go and get introduced fully" the third beamed and ushered them out of his office


	29. Introductions, Asuma and Kakashi

"Let's get introduced" Kirok said as all teams sat down on the floor of one of the training grounds

"Who shall start?" Asuma asked

"Thanks for volunteering Asuma" Minato smiled

"What?" he asked

"Don't worry sensei does that a lot" Obito laughed

Asuma stood up and faced the entire crowd "What am I supposed to say?"

"Your name, hobbies, dislikes and likes your dream" Kirok answered "Like we did in our own teams"

"My name is Saratobi Asuma" he began "I like my life and dislike not much really, and my dream is to become one of the twelve guardian ninja"

"My name is Lurai" she said "I like reading and hate lazy idiots, and my dream is to be a great femal shinobi and end this war"

"My name is Dixin" the last member of team Kirok said "I like my friends and hate the war and my dream is to be as strong as my dad one day"

"Next team" Kirok said "How about you Gai?"

"My name is Maito Gai" he said "I like youth and training and don't hate anything except the war and my dream is to become an elite ninja of Konoha and become a taijutsu master"

"My name is Uchiha Rushi" he said "I hate Obito and like training with my dad and my dream is to be as strong as Uchiha Madara was"

"My name is Ferna" she said "I like hearts and flowers but hate blood and junk and my dream is to quit being a ninja and retire in a happy civilian home"

"_That was weird" Naruto thought "I kind of feel sorry for Rushi"_

"My name is Izunuka Gato" a boy from Torika's group said lazily "I like dogs thus I have one" he pointed to a dog next to him "I hate cats and my dream is to raise a bunch of dogs to become nin dogs"

"My name is Kurenai" mini Kurenai said "I like holidays and hate onions a lot, and my dream is to become a genjutsu master"

"My name is Riki" a boy said with enthusiasm "I like ice-cream and doughnuts and dangos and any other desert and I hate nutritious food and my dream is to become a great ninja like my brother"

"Not with that diet" Rushi side commented

A few people laughed but settled down

"I'm Uchiha Obito although you guys know me already, well kinda" he smiled "I like ramen and barbeque and hate Kakashi and my dream is to become the greatest Uchiha that ever lived"

"Good luck with that" muttered Rushi

"My name is Rin and I like my friends and family and hate this war and my dream is to become a famous medic like Tsunade sama"

"My name is Kakashi" he said very fast obvious that he just wants to get done with it "I don't like a lot of things and hate almost everything, dreams are for amateurs and I label min as goals and ambitions but I don't want to tell you guys anything about them"

The future teams all realized that the past charges all glared at Kakashi with hate. Even Asuma and Kurenai.

Minato just sighed as Kakashi sat back down

"That was informative" joked Kirok

"That's usually how it is" Minato smiled

"Again, I'm right here" Kakashi said irritated

"Let's finish this" Kirok said

After the introductions finished (I got bored of writing each one and I bet you got bored anyways ;))

"Can we spar?" asked Gai

"Well I would like to see the other's teams skills when I can fully concentrate" said Ryuji

"We can spar ourselves" Riki said indicating to the past children

"Fine just one at a time" Ryuji said as he sat down under a tree

"Who wants to go first?" asked Kirok

"I do" both Gai and Riki said at the same time

"How about…." He mused "Asuma and Kakashi"

Asuma immediately jumped up while Kakashi groaned

"Do I have to?" he asked

"Yes" Minato simply replied

"Fine" Kakashi mumbled as he faced Asuma

"It's a FRIENDLY spar" Kirok said emphasizing friendly and staring at Kakashi

"Whatever" Kakashi muttered

"GO"

It barely started and it was over. Asuma stood no chance against Kakashi and was now locked in a position with Kakashi on top of him with a kunai at his throat

"That was fast" joked Kiba

"Ouch just get of me already" Asuma yelled

Kakashi obliged without a word

"Kakashi is the winner" Kirok said

"Obviously, no need to point out the obvious" Rushi pointed out

"Shut up" Asuma growled embarrassed by his loss

"Asuma let me heal your arm" Rin said. Asuma stared at his arm and found a deep cut on his shoulder.

"Oh" he said and sat down by Rin

"Lets get going then" Kirok said

"But that was only one spar" whined Gai

"One too many" Ryuji said as they all left

Jiraya was having a chat with the future senseis and Minato, Rin was healing Asuma under a tree with the future genins sat around them including Obito and Kakashi.

"Did you have to finish me off so easily?" Asuma growled

"I didn't want to spar in the first place, so the sooner the better" Kakashi answered

"But you made me look ridiculous" Asuma spat

"It's not my fault you couldn't land one hit on me" Kakashi retorted

"Guys please stop arguing" Rin begged as she continued healing Asuma's wound

"You weren't that bad" Obito said "If it's any consolation, I barely last a minute with him"

Asuma just growled

"It wasn't that bad just like Obito said" said Ino

"Out of all the people there I had to spar with you" Asuma glared at Kakashi

"As I recall you jumped up without any hesitation" Kakashi said indifferently

"I didn't want to disobey Kirok sensei" Asuma said

"Whatever" Kakashi said simply

"I hate you" Asuma growled

"And I couldn't care any less" Kakashi answered

"Don't fight" Lee said "It's so unyouthful"

Asuma glared at him

"Isn't that your dad, Asuma?" Obito changed the subject

"It is" Asuma answered

"Really?" Kakashi said sarcastically "I couldn't tell"

"Hopefully he won't realize im here" Asuma hoped

"Does it matter?" asked Obito

"He'll start asking me about the spar and I don't want to talk about it" Asuma said

"It wasn't really much of a spar" Kakashi said

"Shut up" Asuma shouted and stood up facing Kakashi

"I'm so scared, daddy's boy" Kakashi answered not skipping a beat

"_Do they hate each other?" Ino asked "Yes" she answered herself"_

"At least I have a daddy, Hatake" Asuma snarled

* * *

_It was a cold night and six year old Kakashi just came back from a B-Ranked mission. He was exhausted and could barely walk home. _

"_Let's get him" a kid shouted when Kakashi turned into an alley as a shortcut_

_The kids attacked him and beat him up but he was too tired to fight back_

"_Come on Asuma" a kid encouraged "Give him a black eye"_

_Asuma smiled wickedly and did just that_

_When Kakashi went back home he had various bruises, cuts and a black shiner on his left eye (bad experiences with that eye :D)_

* * *

Kakashi growled as he remembered that particular memory

"You're just a coward" he barked

"How dare you?" Asuma yelled

They continued staring at each other with all the hate they can muster

"What's going on here?" asked elder Asuma as he stared down at his younger self

"Nothing" Asuma said as he left the area

"Tch" Kakashi muttered "Idiot" and left as well

"I gotta go to" Obito smiled his goofy grin and followed Kakashi with Rin at his heels

"Very interesting, Asuma sensei" Kiba said

"Let's go" Asuma said

"What happened?" asked elder Kakashi

"Mini you and Asuma were having a showdown" elaborated Naruto

"Nothing new then" Kakashi said as they went back to the compound


	30. Lugo shows his Face!

"What do you plan to do now my lord?" asked a typical man who wore glasses. He bore the symbol of a bat on his shoulder.

"If we can't get the boy physically because they plan to keep him in Konoha" the man's voice was so cold and hoarse that the aide flinched a little. But luckily for him, his lord didn't notice "Then I will meddle with the boy's mind" and his dark laughter echoed through the empty halls.

* * *

The cave went down as them as they scampered out of the cave. Kakashi lost consciousness for a secong and Obito rushed to save from the embedding doom of a boulder from above.

CRASH

Obito lay broken under the boulders and ….

"OBITO!!!" Kakashi yelled as he woke up with a start.

He held the covers tightly and shook silently. "It was only a dream" he muttered to himself "Only a dream"

He looked at the clock on his bedside table. It flashed 1:23 AM and Kakashi groaned.

No matter how much he tried to go back to sleep, the image of Obito crushed under a boulder didn't allow him to sleep.

* * *

"Good morning Rin chan" Naruto said loudly as he joined her at the team's meeting place.

"Good morning" Rin acknowledged with a smile

"Where is everybody?" asked Sakura

"I'm not sure" Rin admitted

"I'm sure they'll be here any minute" said Rioki

"How about any second" joked Minato who joined them after the smoke cleared

"Sensei, do you have to be so flashy?" Rin asked embarrassed

Minato merely laughed

After twenty minutes, Kakashi and Obito hadn't come

"Where are those two?" Minato asked himself a bit loudly

"Well Obito is always late but I'm not sure about Kakashi" Rin said

"Sorry I'm late" Kakashi said as he joined them. The black eyes under his eyes weren't very visible so nobody noticed

"Any excuse?" Naruto asked curiously

"I'm not late" Obito yelled not giving Kakashi room to answer

"Yes you are" Rin said

"It doesn't matter let's start training" Minato said

"What are we doing today?" Obito asked loudly

"I got a few ideas" Minato said

"Let's spar, sensei!" Obito suggested

"I got a better idea" Minato smiled "You need to get this scroll from me by any means necessary" he said as he held up one in his hands.

"Can we try anything?" Obito asked

"Yes, and the teams are going to be mixed up" he smiled

"Sounds fun" Naruto said

"Sashi, Arashi and Kakashi will be one team" Minato said "And Sakari, Rin and Obito can be the other, any objections?"

When nobody did Minato smiled "Kage bunshin jutsu"

Two clones poofed out of nowhere

"To make it fair each team gets a clone and I'll stand by to watch"

"Hai" Kakashi Rin and Obito said

"You did it again" Naruto mentioned

"GO!" Minato yelled as both teams went to a side of the field

________________

(No fighting scene this time. I'm sorry for those who want one but I can't think of any ideas. I might add one later if I get some requests for it)

After the fight ended both teams were extremely tired but both held a scroll proudly.

"Good job, guys" Minato smiled

"Did you expect any less!" Obito said trying to take a breath at the same time

"Both teams showed great teamwork skills" Minato smiled "That's all for today"

"Can we go get some ramen?" Obito asked

"I was about to suggest the same thing" Minato smiled

"I'm going home" Kakashi said

"No you're not" Minato smiled "Ramen is perfect after such training"

"You say that for anything we do" Kakashi moaned

"Because it's true" he smiled and both teams headed for Ichiruka

* * *

"See you tomorrow!" Obito yelled as he headed for the Uchiha district

"See ya" Kakashi muttered as he headed for his own house with Rin next to him

"We should be heading back to" Rioki said

"Don't we all" Minato winked and poofed away

* * *

"How was your day" Sakura asked Ino who just came back. Everybody was sitting next to fire Rioki started

"Asuma sensei's genin team is fun" Ino smiled

"I'm glad to hear that" Sakura smiled

"Gai sensei is more annoying as a kid than I thought" Tenten groaned as she joined them

"Isn't his team the weirdoes" Naruto smiled

"I heard that" Gai said

"Ferna is disgusted by everything and keeps complaining. I feel sorry for Uchiha Rushi." Tenten continued

"Kurenai sensei's team is normal" Kiba said

"You guys do know that we are right here" Asuma said jokingly

"Minato san gave us a very interesting training" Naruto said

"We had to get a scroll from him and were divided into two groups." Sakura elaborated

"You changed teammates?" asked Lee

"Just Sasuke and mini Kakashi sensei" Naruto said

"Kirok sensei just made us spar today" Ino smiled "Me and Luraj have so much in common.

* * *

"Disgrace!" many citizens shouted as they pointed at Kakashi

"Go die!" "You don't belong in Konoha" "It's your fault" "We don't need any more hatakes" and the words just kept playing over and over again

A Six year old Kakashi ran away from all of them and entered his house

"Dad!" he shouted

No answer…

"Dad, are you here?" he asked again

Still no answer… Kakashi made his way around the house but still saw no sign of his dad.

"Dad!" he shouted again

As he neared his father's study, the smell of blood penetrated his senses.

"Dad?" his voice was shaking now as he held the door handles.

He opened the door and went in allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Dad?" he whispered "Are you in here?"

He began to make small steps across the room. As he neared the middle he tripped over something. He fell face first in a puddle of his father's blood.

Lighting filled the skies as he father's image came into view.

"DAAAAAAAD!" Kakashi yelled running to his father's side

"No no no no no" he kept repeating over and over again

"Don't leave me alone, daddy" he screamed "I don't want to be alone"

"Daddy?" he said in between sobs

* * *

Kakashi woke up screaming.

"What's going on?" he asked himself as he cupped his head with hands.

The clock was flashing 1:23 AM again.

When Kakashi saw that he started shaking with fear. "You have to be joking" he whispered as the clock kept flashing

"Impossible" he muttered and he took a look outside the window to see a man staring back at him.

Kakashi stared at him in fear as the man smiled wickedly. He moved his lips without issuing a sound but Kakashi understood his words

"YOU WILL BE MINE!"

The man laughed at Kakashi and disappeared suddenly as the echoes kept repeating "Mine, mine, mine"


	31. Does Kakashi really have a Choice?

"_It's a good thing I'm doing the D- ranked missions today" Kakashi thought as he left his house wearily. _

Kakashi walked outside of the Hokage tower with a list of ten missions. Apparently Minato sensei wanted to drag the missions on five days. He could live that.

* * *

The next five days were normal as the missions were finished with relative ease. However, the nights kept haunting him.

The next dream was Rin being burned alive, the next was the Kyyubi attacking the village as his sensei fell to his doom, the other was him being ANBU as he was tortured brutally for information, another including more tortures as an ANBU even more painful than before and they just kept coming.

Kakashi hadn't had any sleep for days and the eye bags were now extremely visible. However, the villagers didn't say anything, not that they cared anyway. The Hokage realized but also said nothing as he gave Kakashi his last list of D Ranked missions.

That night Kakashi woke up from yet another dream about the man he saw outside his window. He supposed he should tell his sensei but decided against it in the end. The thing that freaked Kakashi out the most was that he always woke up at exactly 1:23 AM and if he did stay awake by then, a bat would fly by.

He decided that tonight he would catch the bat, maybe it had to do with all of this, maybe it was that man's pet.

However, he would have to wait for he was back to training with Minato today and something told him he was about to get questioned by his sensei.

"Welcome back, Kakashi" Rin smiled

Kakashi nodded his head in acknowledgment.

Everybody noticed the bags under Kakashi's eyes, but surprisingly, nobody said anything as they spared for the day.

"Get ready to lose, Kakashi" Obito yelled as they stood in front of each other in battle mode

As they dance across the field Kakashi kept imagining Obito being crushed and couldn't shake the image out of his head.

Obito didn't realize that Kakashi blanked out every now and then, however, Minato and the by standers did.

"Is anything wrong with Kakashi kun?" Rin asked her sensei

"Not that I know of" he shrugged.

As Obito sent a fireball towards him, Kakashi jumped away and that's when he saw him. That man. Kakashi froze up and started shaking in fear. The man smiled devilishly.

It happened in seconds and the man was gone again just in time for Obito's punch to come into contact with Kakashi's face sending him flying in a tree.

Obito stood there surprised, he expecting Kakashi to dodge because it wasn't even a surprise punch as he simply rushed towards him.

Kakashi stood up immediately and stared back at the place the man once stood.

"Who is he?" he thought

"Kakashi!" Minato shook him out of his trance "Kakashi, answer me"

Kakashi kept staring at the place the man stood as his sensei shook him. Kakashi suddenly flooded back to reality to see everybody staring him curiously and some with fear.

"Are you ok?" his sensei asked relived that his student came back

Kakashi nodded "I'm fine" he muttered

"You sort of froze" Obito elaborated

"_Should I tell sensei?" he thought._

"What's wrong" Minato asked

"Nothing" Kakashi said "I just need to get some sleep"

"You started shaking in fear" Naruto said "What scared you?"

"Nothing" Kakashi yelled

"Alright let's take five" Minato announced as Kakashi sat under a tree

"I need the bathroom' Kakashi announced later and went behind the bushes

"_Where is he?" he asked himself_

"Where are you?" Kakashi said "Show yourself"

"Are you sure?" the man asked as appeared behind him,

Kakashi spun around to fast him but ended up tied to a tree.

"I'm pretty fast" the man smiled wickedly

"What do you want" Kakashi said as he struggled with the ropes

"You" he said "I thought I made that clear"

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked with a bit of fear in his voice

"My name is Lugo" the man said "I'm also the one who will destroy you"

"Why don't you do it now?" Kakashi asked

"I wish I could" Lugo said _"Unfortunately if I take you from Konoha they'll be able to track you down easily before I can suck the very essence of life out of your soul" he thought to himself_

"Then why don't you" Kakashi asked

"Are you so eager to die?" Lugo laughed

Kakashi didn't' say anything.

"Let me tell you something" Lugo said "I am not a human"

Kakashi was shocked and scared at the same time

"I'm not a bat either before you get any ideas" he smiled amused

"Then what are you?" Kakashi asked "A demon?"

"No" the man said "I'm a sort of spirit that watches over time and you pitiful humans."

"Then what do you want?" Kakashi asked

"I saw your future" Lugo said ignoring his questions "Your dreams are reality"

Kakashi started shaking "You're lying" he said as the images flooded his mind.

"It's your choice whether you want to believe me or not" Lugo said "I just want to crush Konoha whether by killing you or not"

"_He isn't making any sense" Kakashi thought_

"If you come with me and leave Konoha" Lugo said "I will spare your soul but if you don't," Lugo smiled "I'll let your friends, sensei and everybody die then I will kill you painfully"

Kakashi never felt more scared in his life. This man or spirit or whatever was insane. He didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Kakashi!" his sensei's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"It's your choice" Lugo said as he released the ropes "Until then, I will keep haunting you" and he left

"There you are?" Minato said as he found Kakashi

Kakashi had sweat covering him and was shaking uncontrollably.

"Kakashi?" his sensei's voice took and edge of concern as he went crouched to eye level with him

Kakashi kept shaking. He suddenly started screaming and lost consciousness.

Minato picked him up quickly and left to the grounds

"Kakashi kun!" Rin yelled once her sensei came back carrying Kakashi bridal style and ran to his side

"What's going on?" Obito asked

Minato didn't answer Obito "Training is cancelled" he said as he disappeared

Rin was crying and Obito and Sakura were trying to comfort her

"This is bad" Rioki muttered. Sasuke and Naruto heard but didn't comment each lost in his own thoughts.


	32. The Truths are Finally Revealed

The first thing Kakashi saw when he woke up was his sensei's guest room ceiling.

"Why am I here?" Kakashi asked himself as he sat up. Apparently his sensei sensed that he was awake and came to check up on him

"You gave me quite a scare there" he smiled slightly

"What happened?" he asked

"You don't remember?" Minato asked in shock

"Should I?" Kakashi asked confused

"Nothing at all?" Minato asked

Kakashi tried to think as hazy images came into view.

"No" he admitted "Just bits and pieces"

"Like?" Minato asked curious to have even a hint

"Nightmares" Kakashi answered

"I see" Minato sighed

"Sensei?" Kakashi asked in concern when his sensei started day dreaming

"You should get some rest" Minato said "I'll go get you something to eat" and with that he left

* * *

"So he just started screaming?" Jiraya asked Minato as they stood next to the Hokage in his office

"After blacking out a couple of times" Minato nodded

"Suspicious indeed" the Hokage said

"Is he in the hospital?" Jiraya asked

"At my house" Minato corrected

"What do you propose is going on?" the Hokage asked

"The prophecy has to do with all of this" Minato answered

"Indeed" the Hokage agreed

"I still didn't get the full details about that" Jiraya said disappointed

"Minato, fill Jiraya in on everything, for the meantime let Kakashi rest and be on the lookout until I find another way to deal with this once and for all." The Hokage concluded as they left

________________________________________  
"Akira what's going on?" Kakashi asked

"Not sure but we're still looking" she answered

"Is it Lugo?" he asked

"Not sure" she admitted "But most likely"

"Does Kakashi remember?" he asked

"My Master managed to cloud it but not entirely" she answered "As long as she has most of the spirits hunting, she has limited power"

"I see" Kakashi said

"Kakashi listen to me" she said seriously "You need to tell your team some of the truth and come on the hunt"

"But I though…" Kakashi began but was interrupted

"Lugo obviously knows we talked to you and isn't going to show up, you have to go"

"Alright I'll tell them"

"We leave tomorrow at eight in the morning" she said then disappeared

Kakashi headed back to the apartment wondering how to break the news

When he opened the door he saw the familiar faces of Obito and Rin.

"Rioki san" she smiled "Just came to tell you training is going to be cancelled tomorrow"

"Is it because of Kakashi?" he asked

"Yeah" Obito answered "He's been acting weird ever since…" and he began thinking since when

"Anyway" Rin ignored her teammate "Minato sensei says he'll be fine so there is nothing to worry about"

"I'm sure he will" said Asuma and they both left

"I need to explain things" Kakashi said

AND HE EXPLAINED THE SITUATION (Don't feel like writing all the info again)

* * *

AFTER THE DEBRIEF

"Sensei?" Sakura asked hesitantly when she entered. He was getting ready for the hunt and was placing his weapon patch

"Hmm" he acknowledged

"Don't die" she muttered

Kakashi was shocked for a bit but regained his composure before Sakura noticed

"Don't worry" he said and smiled "I'm going to end this once and for all"

Sakura's hopes were lifted and she nodded

"Can I ask a question?" she asked

"Go ahead" Kakashi said as he started dumping things in his backpack

"Why is your younger self… what's the right word" she mused "Stoic"

"Sakura" Kakashi said calmly and Sakura thought he was going to twist her words and leave without an answer. Surprisingly he didn't

"Go to the study and you'll find out" he said simply

"At least it's better than nothing" Sakura thought as Kakashi leapt away and joined Akira and left

"Be careful sensei" she muttered and continued to watch until he was nowhere to be seen

"Don't worry" Naruto suddenly said "Kakashi sensei will make everything right again" and he gave a thumbs up and his goofy smile

Sakura couldn't help but smile and they both went downstairs

"He left?" asked Kurenai

Sakura nodded.

"The study" she thought "How do I slip away unseen?"

After dinner Sakura excused herself early determined to discover what was in the study. Kakashi had marked it with a red cross so nobody went in till now.

She turned down the hallway and made her way through the compound. The study was in the far end of the house overlooking the forest behind the compound.

She reached the door and stood in front of it for a moment asking herself whether she should go in or not.

"Are you going in or not?" Sakura jumped alarmingly and turned around to find Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke had a smirk on his face while Naruto was smiling ridiculously

"Guys what are you doing here?" she asked

"Same to you" Sasuke answered

'You were acting weird so we decided to see if you're ok" Naruto ellaborated unlike Sasuke

"It's not like they are going to leave" she thought

"Sensei told me that if I go in here I'll find out what made him so…" she began

"Emoish like Sasuke" Naruto took a guess

Sakura nodded

"Lets find out then shall we?" Sasuke said and opened the door and they all went in closing the door behind them

* * *

"Lugo's trail leads to the wetlands between Konoha and the Village of the Mist" a spirit said once Kakashi and Akira joined

"Let's not waste any time then" Akira ordered as they all jumped of again "I won't let him escape this time"

* * *

"There's nothing here" Naruto complained

"There has to be" Sakura insisted and began observing the room. Sasuke joined her while Naruto groaned at the disappointment.

"Look" Sakura said "Somebody traced a body here"

"A dead body" Sasuke nodded. He saw the same lines after he went to the compound the day Itachi killed his clan and the bodies had been removed.

"So somebody died here" Naruto huffed that doesn't tell much

Sakura was looking through some paper and realized that they were all jutsus that she recognized her sensei do from time to time.

"Nothing special here" she concluded

She was about to turn around until she found a letter thrown at the far corner of the room

She went and picked it up and Sasuke and Naruto were by her

"It's a letter" she noted

"Read it" Naruto urged her

"We can't" Sakura said

"Yes we can" Sasuke said "He told you to come here didn't he. But let's leave before somebody comes in and finds us here."

The trio nodded and left the study, letter in Sasuke's hand


	33. Reialization Dawns at Last

**Sorry for being SOOOOOOO late guys but I had to prepare for an MUN conference and I had like 4 school projects and I start finals tomorrow. Afterwards I have spring break so I'll go back but I hope this is enough for now. Thanks for being patient!**

"Are you going to open it or not?" Naruto asked Sasuke who was currently playing with the envelope

Sasuke didn't answer

"Do you really think we should read it?" Sakura said

"We've been over this before" Naruto said "If you don't read it Sasuke I will"

"Alright" Sasuke muttered and began to open it. Just when he was about to read the letter, Kiba busted in

"What are guys up to" he moaned "Everybody is waiting for you"

"Waiting for what?" Naruto asked

"To eat desert what else" Kiba hollered "You left before seconds even arrived"

"We're not hungry" Naruto yelled and began pushing Kiba out of the room

"Oi wait" Kiba said but only found the door slamming and the door locking

"Weird" Kiba muttered "I should probably tell Kurenai sensei"

"Back to the letter" Naruto was beginning to lose his temper

"Clam down idiot" Sasuke muttered

"Shut up teme" Naruto yelled back

"Guys" Sakura sighed and they went back to reading the letter

"It says…

Dear Kashi,

If you're reading this letter I'm probably dead. I know you don't understand the situation and don't know what exactly happened that stripped me of my honor. During my last mission my teammates got captured and I had to make a choice, my teammate's lives or the mission. I decided to abandon the mission and help my comrades and because of that Konoha lost big. People blame me for it even those I saved.

I want you to know that I love more than anything, Kashi. You're probably wondering if I forgot about you and left you because I lost my honor however that's not the case. The villagers weren't only slandering me but you as well. I couldn't bear seeing you crumbling because of my mistakes and I'm aware that the villagers won't give you your chance to shine while I'm alive. Because of that, I decided to take my life with the tanto that brought me fame. I hope you'll understand when you get older but for now stay strong and never give up, Kashi.

"That explains things" Sakura smiled sadly

"Not very much though" Naruto huffed

"You're such an idiot" Sasuke muttered

"What? I bet you didn't understand much either" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke

"Naruto you seriously didn't get anything?" Sakura said

"I did understand some things like his father being a disgrace for saving his teammates but not the after math"

"Kakashi sensei's father realized that people were giving Kakashi a hard time so he killed himself in order to give Kakashi a chance to gain the acceptance of the villagers" Sakura whispered

"Oh" Naruto mumbled

"What are you guys doing in there" Asuma came in

"Just discussing the situation" Sakura covered up "I was worried so Naruto and Sasuke cheered me up that's all"

Asuma raised and accusing brow but didn't say anything and left.

"Nice cover Sakura chan" Naruto smiled

* * *

"Do they understand the situation now?" Kakashi thought as the team began to discuss their plans. They found Lugo's lair but weren't sure how to approach

"What's with the serious expression" Akira smiled and joined him

"Just thinking" he answered

"We move tomorrow morning and while the spirits deal with the rogue time keepers you and I will deal with Lugo alongside another 2 spirits" she said

"Sounds good" he nodded.

* * *

BREAKFAST

"Good morning" Naruto said loudly and then noticed Minato talking to Asuma at the corner while Obito Rin and Kakashi joined the rest for breakfast

"What's going on?" he asked

"I'm not really sure" Obito answered with a goofy smile

"Minato san came in and demanded to speak to Rioki sensei but he left so now he's talking to him" Kiba answered pointing at Asuma

"Just eat your breakfast Arashi I'm sure everything is fine" Kurenai reassured him

"Stop ruining this beautiful morning" Ino smiled

"Are you getting along with Luraj, Isani" Sakura asked

"A lot" Ino answered

"Luraj is a great person but a bit energetic" Rin nodded

"Perfect match for Isani" Sakura joked

Ino glared at her but didn't comment further

"So Kakashi feeling better" Sakura asked

"Hnn" Kakashi answered

"Is that a yes?" Tenten asked

"Want me to translate" Obito smirked while Kakashi shook his head

"Obito I think everybody can handle that themselves" Minato smiled after finishing his talk with Asuma.

"But it's more fun with me" Obito answered

"Can we go now?" Kakashi asked

"Why do you want to go?" Tenten asked "We aren't that bad"

"I'm sure it isn't personal" Minato answered. It's a miracle Kakashi is even in that house really!

* * *

BANG

"Let's go" Akira signaled as they began making way through the hallways to get to Lugo.


	34. Minato VS Lugo Showdown

"This is so boring" Naruto complained as they sat under a tree in training area 7

"Can't we spar or something sensei?" Obito asked Minato

"No" Minato stated

"Just rest" Sakura said as she and Rin continued talking enthusiastically

* * *

"Found you Lugo" Akira shouted

"What an unexpected surprise" he sneered

"It's over for you" another spirit said

"Is it really" Lugo smirked "I think you made a mistake by leaving mini Kakashi alone"

"What do you mean?" elder Kakashi asked

"I'm a clone and the real me is almost at mini you's destination and he's going to die" he started laughing evilly.

"Shit" Akira shouted as a spirit dispatched the clone

"Let's go now" Kakashi said

"The mother spirit is going to have to slow him down, it's the only chance" Akira said

"But if she does that than mini Kakashi will get his memories of Lugo back" the spirit said in distress

"We don't have a choice" Akira admitted

___________________________

Meanwhile Kakashi was still sitting perched in the tree when the memories started to flood back. He blanked out for a bit but didn't freak out.

"Sensei?" he asked

Minato faced him in acknowledgment

"Can I talk to you in private?" he asked

"Are you alright?" asked Rin

"I'm fine really" he nodded

"If you want to" Minato said as he got up.

They went behind the trees across the lawn away for earshot.

"What is it?" Minato asked

"Do you recall when you asked me if I remember what happened?" he asked

"Yes" Minato said all attention on Kakashi

"They sort of just came flooding back" Kakashi said sheepishly

"And?" Minato urged him to go on

"It's complicated" he shrugged "There is a guy name Lugo…"

Minato was shocked but didn't show it as to no freak his student out

"He said that he wants me and he kept showing me things he says will happen in the future and that if I go with him they won't happen"

"Like what?" Minato asked

"Obito Rin and your deaths" Kakashi managed

"Nobody knows the future" Minato assured him "This guy is just insane and I'll find him"

"That's just it" Kakashi muttered "He said he's not human"

"I see" Minato mused "It's best you don't tell anyone for now"

"Of course I won't they'd think I'm crazy" Kakashi immediately answered "They hate me as it is"

Minato decided to ignore the last comment

"Just tell me what's going on" Kakashi semi begged "I've never been this confused in my life before"

"Just leave it to me" Minato smiled

"But.." Kakashi began but Minato silenced him

"Who's there?" Minato asked

"Nice of you to notice my presence" Lugo smirked

"Kakashi run away" Minato stated as he crouched into fighting position

"If you fight him you'll die" Kakashi shouted back

"Go get help then and hurry" Minato said

Kakashi jumped away and Lugo attempted to follow him but Minato blocked his path

"You'd seriously fight me for him" Lugo snickered "I'm almost touched"

"I won't let you have him" Minato sneered

"Taijutsu by itself will finish you of" Lugo smiled wickedly and attacked

Luckily Minato was skilled in space ninjutsu and barely managed to keep up

* * *

"Obito!' Kakashi shouted as he shot out from the trees "I need you to go to the Uchiha force and tell them that Minato sensei is in danger here"

"What's going on?" Obito asked

"NO time to explain. Go" Kakashi ordered and Obito obeyed without a word

"Arashi and Sakari go to the Hokage and tell him the same thing" Kakashi said and they both nodded and left

"Rin you and Sashi go to the hospital and get a medical team ready"

When everybody left Kakashi went to find Jiraya.

* * *

"Faster" Akira ordered the rest of the group. "Lugo is currently engaging Minato san in battle"

"What?" Kakashi asked in disbelief

"Hurry up" she merely replied and they rocketed across the Fire country's forests

* * *

"Not bad" Lugo smirked as Minato was drawing in full breaths. This was the hardest person/ demon he has ever fought.

"Is it really worth it?" Lugo smarted "I'll eventually get Kakashi so you're sacrificing yourself for no reason"

"I thought I just told you I won't let you get him" Minato answered

"You're in no position to say that" Lugo smirked "Seeing you fight against is almost pitiful"

Minato simply narrowed his eyes

"It's your choice" Lugo smiled "This should end it"

* * *

"What are you saying?" asked the person at the desk

"I just told you Minato sensei is in danger at training area 7" Obito shouted

"What's the danger?" the Uchiha asked

"We don't have time for details" Uchiha Fuggaku said (Sasuke's Dad) "Dispatch two teams immediately"

"Uncle!" Obito sighed in relief

* * *

"Get three ANBU teams there immediately" the Hokage ordered the hidden ANBU

"Hai" the ANBU with a hawk mask replied and poofed away

Sasuke and Naruto then raced to inform the future senseis.

* * *

"The medical team is ready" Tsunade said "Let's go" (She's still there yes)

* * *

"Where's Jiraya?" Kakashi muttered as he leapt away from the hot springs.

"Damn it" Kakashi thought as he jumped from roof to roof looking for the pervert. He was to busy looking around and he bumped into somebody

"Watch it kid!" the voice of the man he hit said agitated

"Jiraya?" asked Kakashi

"What do you want brat?" Jiraya was clearly annoyed

"Minato sensei needs you" Kakashi shouted

"Where?" Jiraya was suddenly paying attention to the silver haired kid

"Training Area 7" Kakashi informed him and Jiraya disappeared

Just as he was about to follow Jiraya an ANBU stopped him

"What is it?" Kakashi asked confused

"You need to come with me, Hokage's orders" the ANBU simply stated

"Why?" Kakashi asked

"Not your place to question anything" the ANBU replied

"But sensei is in trouble" Kakashi yelled

"Then you'll just be a burden if you go there" the ANBU said "Besides what kind of genius are you running into the hands of those who are trying to catch you?"

"What did you say?" Kakashi glared

"With me now" the ANBU ordered

"No" Kakashi said stubbornly

"If you insist not I'll take you by force" the ANBU cautioned

Kakashi was nervous for second but regained his composure and decided against going. The ANBU saw this and immediately grabbed Kakashi and transported to the Hokage's office

* * *

"This is it" Lugo smiled wickedly and threw a barrage of weapons at Minato.

"Katon Gyoku no Jutsu" a couple Uchiha yelled as the weapons fell to the ground causing some noise as they clattered on the floor

"I'm glad you're here" Minato smiled

"Anytime" the Uchiha answered

"Not matter how many pathetic friends you get I'll be able to kill all of you" Lugo stated

"You're surrounded" some ANBU said as they circled him

"More reinforcements" said Lugo with amusement

"Minato san you need medical treatment" a nurse said

Minato nodded an accepted emergency treatment in order to rejoin the soon to be battle

"There's no escape" Asuma said as the future teams arrived

"You're all still humans and I can dispatch you all easily" Lugo smirked "Besides all this for one kid?"

"What does he mean Minato?" asked Uchiha Fuggaku. And that's when Sasuke realized that his father was there

"Apparently this lunatic is after Kakashi" Minato answered "I'll tell you the details later but whatever happens we can't let him get Kakashi"

"Dad?" Sasuke thought still in shock

"Where's the kid now" Fuggaku asked

"Safe and sound" answered Jiraya as he joined them as well

"Again you are still humans I can kill you easily" Lugo smirked not phased at all by the number of people around him

"You still have three sprits against you" Akira said as she suddenly appeared with the other two with Kakashi

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto smiled

"Kakashi?" asked Jiraya confused

"I'll explain everything later" Minato stated again

Lugo seemed taken aback right now and he knew that he was clearly outmatched.

"Surrender now Lugo" the mother spirit said. She was the only spirit with wings, her hair was nature green and her eyes were a golden brown.

Lugo tried to evade them but no matter what people got in his way.

Kakashi managed to lose escape the office and just came and was surprised at the sight he saw and his eyes were transfixed at the mother spirit

"It's over" Akira said

The mother sprit created a huge blue arrow while Akira kept Lugo busy then shot it at him with relative ease. Lugo didn't see the attack until it was too late and his scream of anguish filled the training field. The mother spirit than dissolved his body and turned to face the humans.

"Come my child" the mother said pointing at mini Kakashi

Kakashi remained where he was not truly grasping what was going on.

"Don't be afraid" she smiled sweetly

Minato nodded his approval to Kakashi so he approached her reluctantly

"You must have suffered a lot these past few months" she stated and Kakashi didn't even nod in agreement although she could read his mind.

"How shall I make it up to you?" she asked

"Is what Lugo showed me true?" he asked instead

"Unfortunately" she smiled sadly

"Can you prevent the Kyyubi from attacking the village?" he asked

"The what attacking who?" asked Obito nervously

"I'll see what can be arranged but don't hate me if it still attacks." She smiled "Sometimes things are for the better"

"How is the Kyyubi attacking us for the better" Naruto shouted. The Kyyubi made his life hell and he just wanted it to go away

"Some things are too complicated to understand" she smiled

"Then I don't want sensei to do while sealing it" Kakashi retorted

Minato was shocked. He could've asked for Obito or Rin to be saved but why him?

"That I can do" she smiled "Besides it'll make the future much easier"

"Does that mean he'll remain to be sealed in me?" Naruto asked himself

"Right now I'm sure you have many things to discuss with each other" she smiled "I'll keep Akira here to answer any questions you may have"

"Wait you aren't going to erase their memories" Akira asked

"I will once our time travelers return" she smiled and motioned to them

"Time travelers" Obito yelled

"Everything will be explained shortly" Akira said

"What's the point if we forget it anyways?" asked Rin

"Just because" Akira shrugged

"Everybody in the Hokage's office" said ANBU hawk and they all began teleporting leaving the kids and the mother spirit behind

"Let's make sure you don't miss much" the mother spirit said and they also ended up in the Hokage but the mother sprit was nowhere to be seen.


	35. Life Moves on

Yesterday was such a long day. Between explaining the situation to everybody and having Kakashi even more nervous about his future Minato was extremely tired. Which is why when they were dismissed, he was immediately asleep. However now he felt extremely refreshed (side effect of being a ninja) and went to the Hatake compound where they decided to meet the following day.

"Good morning, sensei" Elder Kakashi greeted Minato as he entered the kitchen

"Good morning Kashi" Minato smiled while Naruto sniggered at the nickname.

"Crazy night wasn't it" Minato smiled

"I'm just glad it's over and that we can all go home in two months time" Asuma answered

"I'm curious about whether you'll live or not" Kakashi said

"Why me, why not Obito or Rin?" Minato asked

"Ask my former self not me" Kakashi smiled

"You are him" Minato stated

"I don't know how I would react after these events as a child" Kakashi retorted

"Hi everyone" Obito suddenly said as he popped up

"Who let you in?" Kiba asked agitated

"I just walked through the door" Obito smiled

"How's your uncle taking the news?" asked Minato

"Uncle Fuggaku is fine" Obito answered "He is one of the strongest so it's only natural he isn't traumatized like I am"

FLASHBACK (Kakashi Sensei)

"Are you ok, Sasuke?" asked Kakashi as joined his student on the porch

"Hnn" Sasuke answered

"Pretty freaked out about seeing your father neh" Kakashi continued

"What gave that away?" Sasuke growled

"I felt the same when I saw my team" Kakashi ignored Sasuke's killing aura "To me they became like family"

"Whatever" Sasuke muttered

"It might feel cruel seeing them again only to have them taken away from you again" Kakashi said

"I thought of finding him before but decided against it in the end" Sasuke said "I guess fate had other ideas"

"At least you can now remember his voice more clearly" Kakashi said

Sasuke silently nodded in agreement

"Are you going to be alright?" Kakashi asked as he began to stand up

"What do you take me for an emotional git?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously

Kakashi merely chuckled and left

* * *

"Anyway can we go train now since everything's back to normal?" Obito asked

"We can't without Rin and Kakashi" Minato replied

"They're already in the training area, we set it up" Obito retorted

"You can't even give me a day's rest?" Minato chuckled

"Do you want us to die from under training?" Obito asked

"I suppose not" Minato sighed in defeat while Obito pumped the air in victory

"I can finally use that new jutsu to beat Kakashi up" he yelled as he ran towards the area beckoning his sensei to follow

"See you" Minato said as he poofed away

* * *

"We've been behind due to certain reasons" Minato began as everybody stared at Kakashi who feigned indifference

"To make it up let's destroy Kakashi" Obito smiled wickedly

"Nobody is going to destroy anybody" Minato replied

"So what are we doing?" Rin asked innocently

"We are going to work on your speed" Minato announced

"Why?" Kakashi asked "Our speed is better than many other flaws"

"Your biggest flaw is teamwork" Minato said "But when I said speed I have my reasons" he said it in tone that meant there was no room for argument and nobody dared to complain

The rest of the day Minato had them running laps and sprints and suicides, he had them wear weights at time and at other not. All in all, they were tired.

"I hate sensei" Obito huffed

"When we said we were behind I didn't expect him to torture us" Rin moaned as she dumped herself next to Obito under the tree.

"Which is why I hate him" Obito stated again

"Suck it up cry baby" Kakashi joined them breathing with difficulty

"Hey guys!" Gai came running towards them "Did you hear that the bunch of ninja living in the compound on the west are leaving tomorrow?" he asked

"I thought they leave in two months" Obito pointed out

"Let's go check it out" Rin suggested and they all headed towards the compound

When they got there all the teams were there saying their goodbyes. Ino and Luraj were sobbing their goodbyes, Neji and Rushi were having a staring contest while Lee and Gai were crying out there youthful eyes.

"There you are" Naruto smiled

"What's going on?" Obito asked

"That mother spirit thing revived a lot faster then what was anticipated" Sasuke answered

"That sucks I was getting used to you guys" Obito whined

"You'll become a great medic Sakura" Rin smiled

"Thank you" Sakura smiled as yell and hugged her

"Thanks for your tips on pranks" Naruto smiled

"Don't worry" Obito said "Don't forget me"

Kakashi and Sasuke just hnned and were mostly quiet

"Would you guys stop being so stoic" Obito yelled then pushed them in a forceful hug

Everybody laughed and Sasuke and Kakashi gave a small smile

"I'm gonna miss you sensei" Kakashi said as he sat down with Minato

"You never know I might be alive" Minato smiled

"Hopefully" Kakashi answered

"You have something you need to do for me" Minato said

"What's that?" Kakashi asked

"Tell Akira that you love her" Minato answered

"No way" Kakashi said in horror

"You promised" Minato chided him further

"I won't" Kakashi stubbornly said

"You have to listen to me I'm your sensei" Miato said

"It thought we already went over that" Kakashi answered

"Yup and I won remember" Minato smirked

"Whatever" Kakashi answered

"Maybe I should get Obito to translate for me" Minato suggested while Kakashi glared daggers at him

"It's time to go, Kakashi" Asuma said

"Alright" Kakashi nodded and got up

Minato suddenly hugged him squeezing the life out of him

"Take care" he said

Five minutes later the time travelers were back home


	36. Author Ending Note

I'm sorry for the story being a bit ummm shaky in the story. I did it without an outline and disregarded many characters. I might fix the story later on however I'm working a new story and I'm making sure I work on all my flaws. I'm glad a lot of you stuck with me and some gave me constructive criticism. I hope my new story "Reach Your Limits" is a step up. If you want great stories try KakashiKrazed he/she has the best stories about him. Thanks again and stay tuned


	37. Note 2

Check out my poll please! It will help me know what you want :D


End file.
